Little Bird, Big World
by Unco0rdinated
Summary: Raven Matthews is ready to take on the world with her twin sister Riley and best friend Maya Hart.
1. Girl Meets World

"Why do we have to sneak out of the house if we're not doing anything wrong until we sneak onto the subway?" my older sister Riley asked our best friend Maya while we sat at the bay window in our bedroom. "You think you're ready to just walk by your parents?" Maya asked her. "I think I'm ready." Riley reassured us and herself. I look at her amused. "Let us see your face as you walk by mom and dad." I instructed. Riley looked at us with a scared expression on her face. "Why are you making that face at us Riley?" Maya asked, imitating my parents. "Because I'm sneaking onto the subway." Riley confessed and I giggled slightly. "Out the window." Riley said pointing out of it. "Let's go." Maya and I said together. The three of us crawled out of the bedroom window only to crawl backwards as our dad, Cory Matthews herded us back in. We headed over to Riley and I's bed and sat on the end waiting for the lecture that was surely coming. "Here's what I'm thinking." and there it is. he said as he made his way over to stand in front of us "It's not your world yet. It's still my world. Because if it was your world, Maya would have you on the subway already, thinking you put something over on me and you would've dragged Raven with you. But you didn't. Know how I know? Look at ya. You're right here." he told Riley."How long do Raven and I have to live in our father's world?" Riley asked making me smile "Until you make it yours," He told us whilst putting one hand on Riley's shoulder and the other on mine. "Riley, Raven, do you know what I want more than anything? Go ahead, make it yours." he assured us. "We will. And when we do will you still be there for us?" I asked. "Right here." A voice said. We all looked over to the door to see my mom, Topanga Matthews leaning against the door frame. She walked to stand beside dad and linked her arm with his. "We'll be right here." she reassured us. Riley, Maya and I all gave each other a look before we linked arms and skipped out the door.

The three of us arrived at the subway and as we walked through we heard drumming and turned to face a guy playing. Maya stepped forward and began to dance before the drumming stopped. "Weasel!" She shouted. "Maya!" Weasel greeted her, then he noticed Riley and I. "Who's the new chicks?" "Chicks! Down here Raven and I are chicks." Riley said in awe as she leaned closer to Maya and me. "No wonder our parents don't want us on the subway." she whispered to me causing me to giggle quietly. We began walking to the train as two girls strolled past us. "You're slouching Maya." An unknown girl informed my friend. "Thanks Gretchen." Maya said before she stood straight, placed her hands on her hips and headed towards the train holding her posture. Riley and I shared a look before I shrugged. Riley copied Maya and followed. I rolled my eyes as I chuckled and walked to the train normally.

**********

As I was looking around the subway car at the other passengers, my eyes drifted over Riley and I did a double take "Whoa, Riley." I said. This attracted Maya's attention and she looked towards Riley and her eyes widened slightly in amusement. "You don't do lip gloss." Maya told her. "Oh, what I forgot to mention is that I'm completely reinventing myself. I ride the subway now, I have kiwi lips now and I'm just as cool as Maya." Riley told us. I chuckled before scanning around the subway car before my eyes landed on a really cute boy, as if he felt my eyes on him he looked up from the book he was reading and smiled, I gave him a small smile back before turning my head away to hide my flushed cheeks. "Oh-ho-ho, does our little bird have a crush?" Maya asked me with a teasing smirk, "W-what n-no, of course not! I don't even know him!" I defended as my face flushed an even deeper shade of red causing my sister and friend to laugh, "Uh-huh so why are you blushing?" Riley asked with a knowing smile, "It's hot in here?" I tried lamely, Maya smirked "Okay, you're gonna need some lessons." she told me, "For what?" I asked nervously "I'm gonna show you everything you need to know about boys. Riley take note." Maya said she started walking over to the cute boy. "Hi, I'm Maya. You're really cute. We should hang out sometime," she said as she sat next to him. "You make me happy. You don't pay enough attention to me. This isn't working out." she told him whilst standing up. "It's you, not me. We can still be friends. Not really." she finished before heading back over to Riley and I. "He's available. We just broke up." she told us. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Do we need to talk about it?" Riley asked. "You still want to be like me?" Maya asked Riley. "I want to be exactly like you. I think too much and you don't think at all." Riley answered making me laugh. "See you get me! So let's not think!" Maya cheered before turning to me and smirking again. She grabbed my hand off the pole that we all held on to and gave me a shove. I screamed a little as I fell back and landed on the boy's lap. I looked up to face him and he was smiling at me, "Uh, hi." I said nervously as I shifted to sit on the empty seat beside him, "Hi, I'm Lucas." he told me and he seemed amused by the whole situation, "I'm Raven , I uh, think you used to date my friend?" I questioned gesturing over to Maya who stood with my sister, both with smirks on their faces. Lucas looked to where I was pointing before smiling and nodding. He looked back to me, but before he could say anything a woman appeared in front of us, "Perhaps someone would like to give their seat to someone older." I nodded and gave Lucas a small smile before saying bye and walking back over to Maya and Riley. "I totally hate you... but that was great." I told Maya with a small grin "You're welcome." she told me with a cocky smirk. Riley suddenly looked worried. "What if that was the best moment of her life? What if nothing ever happens for her again?" Riley panicked and I raised my eyebrows. Maya turned to me with a sly grin before she grabbed hands and pushed me away. I stumbled back until I landed in someone's lap, I looked up to see the lady I gave my seat up to "It's for you." she said whilst placing me on Lucas' lap. "Hi again." he said with an amused smile as my cheeks heated up once again, "Hi." I said with a sheepish smile.

**********

I slammed my locker door closed once I retrieved my history books. Riley and Maya following my lead. "Did you have trouble with the homework?" Riley asked us. I shrugged. "Piece of cake." Maya lied. "You didn't do it, did you?" I asked knowingly. "I don't even know where my books are." Maya admitted. "They're here and they're heavy." Riley and I said as we removed Maya's books from our bag. The bell rang so we walked into our classroom and headed to our desks in the front row. "You have to do the homework, Maya." I started, "This teacher's insane, a total nut job. I think there's something seriously wrong with him." Riley finished. "Hi, honey's." Mr. Matthews said, standing in front of Riley and I. "Hi, daddy." We greeted our father in unison. "You're late to your father's class." Mr. Matthews informed us. "Oh, don't worry, Mr. Matthews." Maya said and I looked at her "You wrote them a note." she continued, taking a piece of paper out of her back pocket. "I did?" Dad asked, "He did?" my sister and I asked our friend. "He did." Maya confirmed. "You did." Riley and I said, as Maya handed him the note. "Riley and Raven are late. Deal with it." He read from the note before looking up at Maya. "Well, you got my signature down pretty good this time." He complimented. "Oh, it was easy. You write like a girl." Maya said as we took our seats. "Okay, let me get back to jamming some learning into your heads." Dad said, starting the class, "The Civil War." "The Civil Bore." Maya cut in. "Thank you, future mini mart employee of the month." dad said. "Would I be making more money than you?" she asked. Dad hesitated before continuing. "The Civil War! Anybody?" He said to us. "A war we fought against ourselves." Riley answered. I raised my eyebrows. "What, you actually studied it?" Our dad asked her surprised. "No, Raven and I are actually living it." Riley said before she thumped her head on her desk as our dad continued. "People, people, are we here to learn or not?" Farkle, one of our closest friends asked. "What do you mean, Farkle?" Dad asked as I turned to look at Farkle who was in the seat behind Riley. "I've been in love with Raven since the first grade. But I'm also equally in love with Riley and Maya. Some might say the great mystery of the universe is who's gonna be the first Mrs. Farkle." Farkle said. Maya turned around and faced Farkle. "You don't want this." Maya warned him. "Bring it on." Farkle said. We all looked forward again. "I always thought he'd wind up with back‐of‐the‐class Brenda." Riley told us. We all turned around to Brenda who resembled a female Farkle. I shuddered. "Ew, yuck!" Farkle exclaimed as we turned back in our seats. "Actually, the great mystery of the universe is how you could love three women the same who couldn't possibly be more different." Mr. Matthews told Farkle. "We're not so different." Riley protested. "May I overstep my bounds, sir?" Farkle asked while raising his hand. "You always do." Dad said as he gestured for Farkle to come forward and switch positions. Farkle flipped Dad's name plate around to show his name. Farkle stepped forward and slammed his hands on Riley's desk. "Riley is the sun, warm and bright and lights up my whole day." Farkle said. He then ran to Maya's desk and slammed his hands down. "Maya is the night, dark and mysterious. And the night has always been a mystery to me. Because I go to bed at 7:30." Farkle told us. He finally ran over to my desk and slammed his hands on it. "Raven is the sunset. A warm vibrant link between the light and dark." Farkle said. He backed up. "How could I love these three different women? How could I not? Thank you! I am Farkle!" He exclaimed, and walked back to his desk as he and Dad switched positions once again. Dad flipped his name tag back around. "So we were indeed trying to find out who we were as a people. Who am I? What should I be? History shows that bad things happen when you don't know who you are." He explained. Then the back door opened. The whole class turned to the door, to see the cute boy from the subway enter. "Who are you? I don't know who you are." Dad told the young boy as he walked over to our teacher. "Subway boy." Riley whispered to Maya and I. I smiled. "I'm Lucas Friar from Austin, Texas." The boy introduced. "Oh, new student, Mr. Friar?" dad asked. "Yes sir. Also I was told to give you this." Lucas answered before handing my dad a note. "Great, you're just in time for today's assignment. Have a seat." Dad told him before looking down at the paper as Lucas nodded and headed over to the seat behind me. I couldn't help but turn to look at him to find he was already looking at me. "Okay, so we‐" Dad started, but stopped before I felt hands turning my head around to face the front. "So I'd like you guys to open your books to page 48." dad instructed. I opened up my textbook and turned to page 48 with the rest if the class. "Now I'd like you to turn to page one." he told us. I turned to page one like the rest of the class. "Now I'd like you to read from page one to 48." dad told us. The entire class, including me, groaned. "Oh, too bad on you." He said. "Okay, so for tonight's assignment, I'd like you to write me a three‐page essay on anything. Anything at all that you guys believe in so strongly you'd fight for it." dad explained. "That! I'd fight for no homework! I come here every day. Why can't you teach me everything I need to know while I'm here?" Maya exclaimed. "Whoo!" Riley said, pumping her fist. She earned a glare from our father. "Not Whoo." Riley said. "He gets our days. Let's take back our nights." Maya said standing up. "No homework, more freedom. Who's with me?" she asked. The entire class began chanting apart from Farkle, Lucas, Riley and I "No homework, more freedom" over and over again. Maya leaned down closer to Riley and me. "This is it, kid. You want to be like me? Stand up," Maya told Riles before chanting again. I sighed as Riley stood up. "No homework, more freedom." she chanted with the rest of the class. They continued chanting, before storming out of the classroom.

**********

"Ma!" Riley shouted, slamming the door to our apartment open. "Ma!" Dad repeated. "Hi Ma!" I said with a smile as I walked over to the fridge to get a cookie. "Hi honey." my mom replied to me with a smile of her own before she looked over at my dad and sister, "Whatever this is, don't put me in the middle of two I love equally. Just kidding, come here, hon." Mom said beckoning Riley over and she accepted Mom's hug, happily. "My teacher followed me home today. Can we keep him, can we keep him, please say NO." Riley begged "She walked out of my class," Dad argued, "She's trying to be Maya." he told our mom. "Why would you want to be Maya?" Mom asked Riley. "She's cool. She has a wild side. She does what she wants," Riley explained. "But you and Raven are such good people. " Mom tried to convince Riley. "Maya's good people." I chirped in with a mouth full of cookie- I was ignored. "Who cares about that?" Riley asked. "Do you really that I'm one of those girls that follow the rules and never get into trouble?" she continued "I was hoping?" dad answered "You think I'm well raised," Riley accused them. Mom looked over at Dad, "Half." she told him "How is it, that you don't know me at all," Riley asked them, before walking away. "Riley!" I called after her. I looked over to Mom and Dad. "I'll go talk to her," I told them before going to follow Riley to our room, cookie in hand for my twin.

**********

"Am I the type of person who always plays it safe?" Riley asked out loud, "Is this who I'm going to be for the rest of my life? Am I ever going to take a risk that's going to change my destiny?" she asked with her head on my shoulder as we sat at our bedroom window "Do bears know how to smile?" Auggie, my little brother who was sitting next to Riley asked, "Why is cake always so delicious? Are my drawing ever gonna get better?" he continued "Are you making fun of me?" Riley asked him. "No, I think just like you because we're twins," Auggie said. Riley and I shared a confused and amused look. "We're not twins, Raven and I are." Riley said, bluntly. "Mooooooooooom!" Auggie shouted, running to find her. "He took that well." I said with a giggle causing Riley to join in.

**********

"Aww, look at him looking for a place to fit in." Maya said as the three of us sat at a table in the cafeteria at lunch. I  
smiled. "Do you think he'll sit with us?" I asked. Maya scooted over so there was a empty seat in between her and me. As Lucas approached to take the seat, Farkle jumped in before he had a chance to sit down. "Ladies." Farkle greeted. "Farkle!" Riley, Maya, and I all greeted. "Interesting lunch‐line dilemma: Sloppy Joe or Chicken Pot Pie or Pasta? Or Sloppy Joe? Or Chicken Pot Pie? Or Pasta?" Farkle asked. "Is that all you got?" Maya asked. Farkle nodded. "That's it. Same time tomorrow." Farkle said, standing up and walking off. I noticed Lucas still looking around for somewhere to sit. Maya nudged me. "There he is. Invite him to sit down." she told me. "With words?" I asked nervously "You're ready for this." Riley reassured. I bit my lip. "What do I say?" I asked. "Hey, Lucas, looking for somebody special?" Maya suggested. "I can't say that." I said shaking my head. "Hey, Lucas, looking for somebody?" Riley suggested. "Too forward." I said. "Hey, Lucas." Maya suggested. "Like we're on a first‐name basis?" I asked. "Hey." Riley suggested. "Hey." I repeated. "Hey, I'm back." Lucas said, sitting in the seat next to me causing me to look up at him. "Hi. You're sitting here." I said with a slight blush "Is that okay?" Lucas asked. "Can you excuse me for just one sec?" I asked holding up my pointer finger. When he nodded I turned around to face Riley and Maya. The three of us squealed for a few seconds and then went back to our lunches. "How ya doing?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around to see my dad. I sighed quietly. "Dad, you have a choice here. You can either understand that this is just a boy talking to Raven in the cafeteria," Riley began. "I'm gonna do whatever you say next." Cory told her, cutting Riley off. "But this is so innocent." I defended. "Honey, fathers don't see anything as innocent. We see it as. What's the opposite of innocent?" Cory asked. Maya pointed at herself. "Right here!" she shouted and dad gave her a small wave. "Please don't embarrass us." Riley and I pleaded. "I'm just going to talk to Mr. Friar about geography." dad told us. He turned to Lucas. "You know, I've been to a lot of places. Never been to Texas though. What part of Texas is closest to Mexico?" He asked the poor boy. "That'd be El Paso, sir." Lucas answered. "Great. Let's go right now." Dad said. He took Lucas' chair and pulled him and the chair away. Lucas gave us a small wave. I wiggled my fingers in return with a small, embarrassed smile and stood up along with my friends to put our lunch trays away. "So did you do the homework?" Riley asked Maya. "No, I didn't do the homework. The question on everybody's kiwi lips is did you do the homework?" Maya asked. "No. I'm one of the founding members of the homework rebellion. You think I did my homework?" Riley defended. I gave her a look. "I think you did. I think you did hers to." I told her. "I did, I did and I really liked it." Riley said, happily causing me to roll my eyes playfully. "Riley, don't save me." Maya said. Riley gave her a confused look. "What?" Riley mumbled. "Let me be me." Maya said. As Maya said that, Farkle walked over to us with three different desserts on his tray. "Oh, you got three desserts?" Riley asked, "Angel's food cake." "Fairy cake." I said. "And Devil's food cake. Let me guess who's who." Maya said. "Hey, Farkle's just hungry. Not everything is about you." Farkle defended before walking off with his tray. "Well. Looks like someone's got a sweet tooth." I said, earning a few giggles.

**********

I was in my seat in History waiting for the class to start when I heard a chair scrape from behind, I turned to face Lucas. "I'm glad you made it back." I told him with a sheepish smile, "I'm glad I made it too." he confirmed with a smile before he looked up causing his smile to drop. I looked up and saw dad glaring at Lucas. "Hi. Apparently you have a better sense of direction than I anticipated. You are a really good‐looking guy." he commented and walked back to the front of the classroom. "Okay, so today we're gonna find out. If anybody here believes in something so strongly they'd fight for it." Dad said, walking over to Maya's desk, "Maya." "Yes sir." Maya replied. "Present your homework." "Can't do that, sir." "Why not?" "That's what I'm fighting against, sir." "Oh, this could go on for a while." Farkle said, breaking the conversation. He put his feet on his desk and put on a blue sleep mask. "Farkle Farkle Farkle Farkle." he said, snoring. "Riley, present your homework." Dad said turning to my sister "I didn't do my homework either." Riley told him. "Oh really?" dad asked. "Yeah. We're both the same now. I don't believe in homework." Riley replied. "Guess what, Riley? That doesn't make you the same as Maya at all." dad informed her. "I have something to say." Maya said, raising her hand. "Wow, I don't know what to do. I've never seen this before. The floor is yours, Ms. Hart." dad, offering Maya the floor. Maya stood up and turned to Farkle. "Get up, Farkle. You're gonna want to be awake for this." Maya told the boy. "Is it our honeymoon?" Farkle asked hopefully, standing up. I raised an eyebrow. "No, you missed that. Now it's time to hand in our essays." Maya told him. "Oh, Farkle goes first! Farkle always goes first!" Farke shouted. He ran out of the classroom to retrieve his homework. Maya stepped up to the front of the room. "All right, everybody who did their homework, put it on your desks." Maya instructed. "Careful there, Ms. Hart." dad warned her. I took my essay out of my bag and placed it on my desk. "Are you sure about this?" I asked as Maya passed by. "I got this." Maya reassured me and continued to collect the homework from the students. I heard the door open, so I turned around in my seat and saw Farkle walk in with a big diorama in his hands. "The burning of Atlanta led to the end of the civil war and to peace. I believe that peace is worth fighting for." Farkle said. Maya walked up to Farkle with all the essays in her hands. She snatched one of the sparklers from Farkle's display. "Hey, that's a pivotal part of my diorama!" Farkle shouted. Maya snatched another sparkler from the project. "And there goes Virginia." Farkle mumbled. Maya walked back to her desk and stood up on her chair. She held the sparklers and the essays in separate hands, with a little distance apart from each other. "The burning of the homework led to the end of the homework rebellion because there was no more homework." Maya said. She began to bring the sparklers down to the homework. I let out a little gasp, "Maya no!" I shouted"All right, all right, that's far enough, Maya! I get it!" dad shouted, running over to Maya and snatching the homework from Maya. Maya held the sparklers up high. "No homework, more freedom!" Maya shouted. Just as she shouted, the sparklers' fire hit the sprinklers and water began to rain down. The whole class started to scream as an alarm began to ring. "Okay, so those work." Maya pointed up. Everyone began to flee from the classroom with the exception of Maya, Riley, Lucas, Farkle, dad and me. We were getting soaked. "Is this part of your presentation?" Farkle asked. Suddenly I couldn't feel the water any more so I looked up to see that Lucas was holding his jacket over the both of our heads. I moved closer to Lucas and grabbed Riley's arm, bringing her under the jacket, too. "Why didn't you stop your friend?" Lucas asked Riley, though he had to shout to be heard over the alarm. "That's not what I do anymore," Riley replied. "You're better than that!" Lucas said, "Raven tried to stop her." he reminded her. "Raven does that. I'm just letting Maya be her." Riley told him. I looked over to see Farkle making a run towards dad and climbing on top of him. "Ms. Hart, you have detention. The principal will determine if it goes further than that." Mr. Matthews told Maya. He turned to Riley and I. "Ms. Matthews', please leave." Dad told us. "I deserve detention too!" Riley protested. "No, you don't. You didn't do anything. And because you didn't do anything, your best friend is in very deep trouble." Dad told her. Riley stormed out of the classroom. "All right, Farkle, you can get down now." Dad told my quirky friend. "Well, you're actually quite comfortable, sir." Farkle commented. "Thank you, Farkle. Get off!" Dad shouted. "Farkle isn't going anywhere!" Farkle shouted back.

**********

I slammed my locker closed along with Riley and Maya. We were trying to tidy ourselves up a bit. Dad then ran into the empty hallways with Farkle still on his shoulders. He gave us a hard look. "Down, Farkle." He ordered. Farkle climbed down from him as Dad began to stare at us hardly. "You're looking at us pretty hard there, Mr. Matthews." Maya told him. "Riley and I just want to stand by our girl." I said. Maya, Riley, and I looked at each other. "Riley missed the moment to stand by your girl, " He told us, "You were so busy trying to be her, Riley, you forgot the best thing you can do for her is be you." Dad told her and I grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Raven, Riley, take Farkle for a walk." Dad ordered us. As Riley, Farkle and I walked out, I turned and gave Maya a small, encouraging smile.

**********

We were standing at a pole on the train and I was looking down at my feet that still felt damp. "Rave, Riles?" I heard Maya ask. I looked up at my best friend "Yeah?" Riley and I asked. "If we can't hang out with each other as much any more, don't worry about it." Maya told us. Riley and I shared a confused look. "Wait. Why wouldn't we‐" Riley started. "He's going to make you end the friendship." Maya said, cutting her off. My face fell. "He said that?" I asked. "He's really upset with me." Maya said. "He loves you." Riley and I protested. "I don't think so any more." Maya told us sadly. "I just want you to know that I get it wouldn't be your fault." Maya finished. The lady sitting next to us laughed. I turned to her. "Beyootiful! You three little bumblebees got a sweet thing going. But where's your hunk?" The lady said causing a small blush to form on my face, "You ain't got no hunk, you ain't got no story!" I turned back to Maya. "I haven't been a good friend." she said. "You're our best friend." Riley said. "She's your best friend! Best friends are important. I got a best friend. I'm not talking to her right now." The lady said. I ignored her. "I go too far," Maya said. "And I don't think that's gonna stop." she told us. "I'm bad for you." she finished. "Did he say that?" I asked frowning. "He will." Maya said. The train stopped. "This is your stop." Maya told us "Don't be me." she said, taking Riley and I's hand off the pole. "You don't go as far as me" Maya said. "No. No." Riley and I protested as Maya pushed us off of the train. The doors began to close as Riley and I stuck our hands in to stop it. We both looked at each other before nodding and pulling the door open. "Those little girls pushed those doors open with the power of love!" I heard the lady shout. Riley and I stormed over to Maya. "You are not allowed to abandon our friendship!" Riley shouted. "We would never do that." I told Maya "Riley, Raven, I'm pushing you away because...I'm not good for you any more." Maya said. "Only we decide that! You know why?!" Riley shouted. "Why?" Maya asked. "Because if this is our world now, the first person we want in it is you." I told her. "You're gonna save me, aren't you?" Maya asked us. "We are." Riley said as we both grabbed one of Maya's arms before heading towards our apartment.

**********

"Where is he?!" Riley exclaimed, as we entered our home. Mom and Auggie, pointed to Dad who was sitting across from them at the dining table. We strolled towards him. "There is no way we're gonna let you break‐up our friendship with Maya!" I shouted. "Is that what you think I want, Raven?" Dad asked. "No. What you said you really want is for us to make the world our own." I told him "And you want me to do my homework. Well, I'm doing it right now." Riley said "Here's what I think is worth fighting for," Riley and I said in unison as we each put an arm around Maya. "She is our best friend. She's gonna get us into trouble and Riley and I are gonna get us out of it." I told him, "And we did. Because here we are. Look at us, dad. We're right here. Our Civil War is over, dad. We won." Riley said. There was a moment of silence. "What happens now?" I asked.

**********

I stood in the subway station with my family, Maya, Lucas and Farkle. "Friends, family and all you other subterranean mole people. We're here today to celebrate Riley being Riley and Raven being Raven. Now some may call this a New York City subway pass. But you, Riley, Raven, can consider this a ticket to the world." Dad announced, holding up two subway passes. "You think we're ready?" Riley and I asked, hopefully. "You showed us you are. Girls, I've already met the world. It's your turn." Dad told us. Maya, Riley, and I walked farther away from the others. "So where do you wanna go?" Maya asked. "Don't know," Riley started "big world." I finished. "Ours now?" Maya asked. "Yeah, but our dad did say that we have to be home by 5:00." Riley told her. "Don't worry, he wrote you a note." Maya said, holding up a note. I giggled as we walked into the train. "Why do we have to sneak out of the house if we're not doing anything wrong until we sneak onto the subway?" my older sister Riley asked our best friend Maya while we sat at the bay window in our bedroom. "You think you're ready to just walk by your parents?" Maya asked her. "I think I'm ready." Riley reassured us and herself. I look at her amused. "Let us see your face as you walk by mom and dad." I instructed. Riley looked at us with a scared expression on her face. "Why are you making that face at us Riley?" Maya asked, imitating my parents. "Because I'm sneaking onto the subway." Riley confessed and I giggled slightly. "Out the window." Riley said pointing out of it. "Let's go." Maya and I said together. The three of us crawled out of the bedroom window only to crawl backwards as our dad, Cory Matthews herded us back in. We headed over to Riley and I's bed and sat on the end waiting for the lecture that was surely coming. "Here's what I'm thinking." and there it is. he said as he made his way over to stand in front of us "It's not your world yet. It's still my world. Because if it was your world, Maya would have you on the subway already, thinking you put something over on me and you would've dragged Raven with you. But you didn't. Know how I know? Look at ya. You're right here." he told Riley."How long do Raven and I have to live in our father's world?" Riley asked making me smile "Until you make it yours," He told us whilst putting one hand on Riley's shoulder and the other on mine. "Riley, Raven, do you know what I want more than anything? Go ahead, make it yours." he assured us. "We will. And when we do will you still be there for us?" I asked. "Right here." A voice said. We all looked over to the door to see my mom, Topanga Matthews leaning against the door frame. She walked to stand beside dad and linked her arm with his. "We'll be right here." she reassured us. Riley, Maya and I all gave each other a look before we linked arms and skipped out the door.

**********


	2. Girl Meets Boy

Maya, Riley and I where heading down the hallway in school when Riley suddenly stopped. Maya and I turned around to face Riley who was gaping at something. We followed her eye line to see a boy looking at a piece of paper standing outside the office. "He's cute Riles." Maya said to her with a smirk causing her head to whip round to face us. Her mouth opening and closing like a fish, "I u-uh, h-him... Woaw." she said in awe before a huge grin overtook her face. We all looked back over to the boy just as he lifted his head from the paper in his hands. His gaze swept over the hallway before he saw us. His eyes went across us until he reached Riley. He looked at her and her super happy face before a smile curved at his lips as I watched the whole thing in amusement. The warning bell rang causing their stare off to break, he looked back with a smile again before heading down the hallway. Maya and I turned to face Riley again who was still staring at the spot where the boy had stood with her grin still in place. Maya and I shared an amused looked, "Riles." I said trying to get her attention- nothing. "Riley." Maya tried again. We looked at each other silently communicating before turning back to her and simultaneously grabbing Riley. "Earth to Riley!" we shouted shaking her. snapping her out of her trance. "W-was he real?" she asked us, "Yes Riley he was." I told her with an amused smile. She nodded with wide eyes. "Okay." Maya said grabbing her arm and dragging her down the hallway with us.

**********

Riley had finally went back to... "normal". The three of us were standing by our lockers before class started. I was texting Lucas, which had become a more frequent thing since the first day of school. "Talk to him." Maya ordered causing me to look up to see Maya and Riley looking at me. "Why? We have a great text relationship." I told them. "You know what's a better text relationship?" Riley asked. "What?" I asked her. "Talk to him," Maya ordered as I continued to text Lucas. "he's right over there." she pointed out, gesturing to the bench nearby where Lucas was sitting with his back to us. "No! Too complicated over there. Lots can go wrong over there. The only thing that can go wrong over here is if I go over there." I told them feeling panicked at the thought. Riley held her hands out and I handed her my textbooks that I had been holding before heading over to Lucas. I stood behind the bench and began to speak but no sound came out. I leaned a bit closer to try again but I caught a whiff of something delicious. That something was Lucas. I took another deep inhale before I saw Maya motion for me to go back. I walked back over to Maya and Riley. "How'd I do?" I asked biting my lip. "You smelled him." Riley said handing me back my books. "Uh-huh." I said nodding. "You smelled him is what you did." Maya told me. "I couldn't help it! He smells _so_ good." I told them with a sheepish smile. "Can we please talk about this?" Riley asked. I pretended to think about, "Nope." I told them before walking through the history classroom door.

**********

"First things first." We have another new student joining us." Dad said gesturing to the boy from earlier who gave the class a small wave, "I'm Logan Friar, I'm from Austin, Texas." he told us. "Friar?" I asked just as Maya said "Texas?" I turned in my seat to look at Lucas, he gave me a smile, "Logan is my cousin, his family moved out here too." he told me. I nodded before turning back to look at Logan as Riley spoke up "Hi." she said dreamily, leaning her head against one of her palms. Logan gave her an amused smile, "Hi." he said back not being able to see the panicked look wash over our dad's face. "How come you didn't start at the same time as Ranger Rick?" Maya asked him. "Ranger Rick," Logan mumbled with a chuckle, "It just took a bit longer to get things sorted back home." he told her before looking back to Riley who was in the same position at her desk, dreamy smile still in place "Okay," Dad said quickly, "you can take a seat beside Mr. Friar there." he said gesturing to the empty seat. "You guys don't connect with each other. It's like you can't exist without these," Dad said, holding up his cellphone, "you use emoticons rather than emotions. You're an unfeeling generation of zombies." Maya, Riley, and I leaned closer to one another and pretended to be zombies. "Stop eating the other two." Dad ordered us and I pulled away and giggled. The front door of the classroom opened, and one of the students from our class walked in. "You're late, Miss Myzell." Dad told her. "My goldfish died." Mina told Dad. "You see? This is what I'm talking about. Miss Myzell has clearly suffered a tragic loss. Yet she does not seem in touch with her actual emotions." Dad said, draping an arm around her shoulders. "'Scuze me? I am crying my eyes out. I'm gonna have to leave class early." Mina said then she re‐opened the door and walked out. "Oh, she actually made it out the door this time." Dad said, opening the door which revealed Mina standing there. "I actually made it out the door this time!" She said as she walked in and made her way to her seat. "Dad, adjust and deal." Riley said, "Dad?" I heard Logan mumble "Cellphones have been around for, like, ever." she told him "It'll amaze you to know that there was a whole world before you and cellphones." Dad said and Maya let out a fake gasp. "No. That is unbelievable," she said, mockingly. Dad gave her a look. "And it'll amaze you to know that I have 394 friends in here." Riley said, holding up her phone and gesturing to it. "And I'm amazed that you believe that." Dad said, walking up to the chalk board. He drew a not so straight horizontal line. "This is a timeline of all human existence. Starting here is everyone who ever lived, laughed, loved, and understood the value of life." Dad told us. He then drew a vertical line at the end of the first one. "The cellphone era, which begins right around here pretty much destroys all of that. Way to go, you." Dad said. "Sir, if I may take a different position?" Lucas asked. "Yeah, save me, Mr. Friar. Do I go too far?" Dad asked. "Always, sir." Lucas replied. "I understand your point, but I use my phone to video chat my old friends and to find out what's going on in Texas." Lucas said. A tiny smirk appeared on my face. "Yeah. How else can he keep tabs on all the hoedowns?" I asked. "And don't forget about the cattle pageants," Maya added. We giggled. "Raven! Maya!" Riley hissed at us, "He's not the only one from Texas." she reminded us "It's okay, Riley. I'm unaffected by their views of country life." Logan told her. "As my Uncle Buster always says, "Be like an eagle and soar above the mockingbirds." Lucas said. "You two are the mockingbirds." Riley told us. "We know." Maya and I said in unison. I turned around in my seat to face Lucas as Maya looked between him and Logan. "It kills me that I can't get to you." Maya told the two." Sorry madam." Logan said, tipping an imaginary hat at her. Maya turned back to the front of the room in anger as I chuckled softly causing Lucas to smile at me. "Ooh‐hoo‐hoo‐hoo." she shuddered as I turned back to face the front. "Farkle time, sir?" Farkle asked, raising his hand. "Oh, I love Farkle time." Dad commented as Farkle walked to the chalk board. "With all due respect to history, Mr. Matthews, what's important to our generation will be on this side of the timeline, when Farkle and technology rule." Farkle said. I watched as Farkle approached Riley. "And I will easily be able to make another one of you," Farkle said, pulling out a strand of Riley's hair. "Ow." Riley said. "And another one of you." Farkle said, pulling out a piece of Maya's hair next. "Ow." Maya said. "And. Another one of you," Farkle said, pulling out a piece of my own black hair. "Ow," I said. "Wait, so now there's six of us and one of you?" Riley asked. "That's awesome." Farkle said. "Nope, it's crazy." I pointed out. "The future you can't escape it. I am Farkle!" Farkle shouted, ignoring what I said and walking over to his desk triumphantly. "The assignment you can't escape it. I am teacher!" Dad shouted, mimicking Farkle. I couldn't help but let out a few giggles and he beamed. "Okay, so here's what we're going to do, guys. We're going to split into teams and discover whether or not new technology has made us better people. You'll do presentations on your findings. And there's a twist," Dad said "no computers." "What?!" Riley shouted. "We're going old school. You're going to do your research at the New York public library." dad told us. "Where?!" Maya exclaimed and I shook my head softly. "And here's another twist because I trust you not at all give me your cellphones." Dad said. "No!" Riley shouted. "Yeah." Dad said, handing Sarah a box for all of us to put our phones into. I was the last to receive the box so once I'd put my phone inside I passed the box to my dad. "Okay, so our teams for this assignment. Maya," Dad started. Maya opened her arms out wide and Farkle jumped into them. "What up!" Farkle shouted. Maya pushed him off. "Raven and Riley, you will be with," dad started. He glanced at Lucas then at Logan before a scared expression crossed his face. "No! No." He panicked. The bell then started to ring and we all stood up and headed towards the door. "No!" Dad said as he made a dash for the door and stopped in front Lucas and Logan. "Why did you have to come here?" dad asked them. "Sorry we make you uneasy, sir." Lucas said and Logan nodded before they both walked out. "Oh, dad, we don't even have our phones. I mean, what could possibly happen?" Riley said as the three of us walked out of the room.

**********

We were standing outside of the classroom in the hallways when Lucas and Logan walked past "Hey, soaring eagles, you walkin' with us to the library tonight?" Maya asked them. The boys shared a look before turning back to face us "Sure, if that's good with you guys." Lucas answered "It's fine with me but seeing as you're Raven and Riley's partners on this assignment, I guess we should find out if it's okay with them. Raven? Riley?" she said. "Yep." I managed to squeak out with a nod causing Maya and Logan to smirk while Lucas smiled "Riley, any thoughts on this that might come out of your mouth in word form?" Maya asked turning to my frozen twin. "No, because you don't have your phone anymore, so what are you going to do to communicate? I wonder." she continued. Riley held up two thumbs up and did a smiley face. "Oh, look at that. Two thumbs up from Riley." Maya said. "And a smiley face." I chirped smiling at my adorkable sister.

**********

I was sitting at our dining table as my little brother Auggie talked about his day. "It was a good day. And then my friends treated me nicely. And then my teacher measured us and then I'm growing. And then Jenny Lewis loves me. I think because I'm growing." Auggie said. "It wasn't a good day." Riley told my family, "And then one of our friends pulled our hair out." she continued gesturing to me, "And then our teacher took our phones away and then our teacher was also our father." she finished "At least you're both growing." Auggie said, trying to cheer her up causing me to chuckle. "Honey, please don't come apart. Look at this as a beautiful opportunity to spend time with your family." My mom told her. "Hello, Raven and Riley." Auggie greeted us. "How you doin'?" We asked. "Want to hear about my day? It was a good day." Auggie said, not letting us give him an answer. "Mom!" Riley shouted, cutting him off. "Forgive her, Auggie. She misses her telephone." our mom told him. "Well, then she can have mine." Auggie said, handing her his toy phone. The toy phone began to beep. "The cow goes "Moo!" Auggie and I said. "We're not gonna make it." she admitted. "That's what your father thinks." Mom told her. "They can't." Dad said. "Honey's, please don't make your father right. It's no good for any of us when your father is right." My mom said to us. "She's right." dad said. "Why are you really doing this?" I asked him. "Because I want you and your friends to become human beings. And I believe that by doing this, you guys can learn to become real human beings." dad told us. I heard the door intercom buzz. "Hey, losers, it's Maya." Maya said, from the other side. Another buzz. "Except her." Dad said as I stood up and walked towards the door. "You know what? We are going to do this." I said giving Riley an encouraging look, "We can get through this whole thing without making a text or a call." Riley said as I pressed the intercom button. "Come on up." I called into it. "Of course you can, sweethearts." My mom said, "And you know what? You're already a wonderful human beings. But every so often, little tests like this are gonna come up." she told us. "Why?" Riley and I asked. "Because it's your father's job to give you little tests. And maybe along the way, you guys are going to learn a little bit more about yourselves." she answered. The front door opened and revealed Maya. "Yeah, like I've learned that I'm actually really okay with all of this." Maya said. "You don't miss your phone?" Mom asked. "Mrs. Matthew, I thought about this. I'm the only ones in class without a smart phone anyways," she said. "And now I kind of feel like everybody's even." Maya added. The intercom buzzed again. "Farkle." I heard him say. "Be ready in a minute." I said. There was another buzz. "Lucas." I heard Lucas say, I smiled to myself, "And Logan. I heard his voice ring out "Ready now!" Riley shouted, jumping up. She grabbed Maya and I's arms before dragging us out the door.

**********

"What is this place?" Riley asked, as we entered the libary. "This is where the ancients stored all of their wisdom." Farkle told us. "Look at all of those" Maya said as she gestured to a shelf. "Books." I said simply. "Books." Maya and Riley said in unison. "Look." Lucas said, picking up a book and started to blow off the dust on it. "Tales of human interaction." Logan read the title. "We'll take it." Maya said, grabbing the book, from Lucas and walking over to the table with everyone else behind her. "Thanks, quickdraw." I said to Lucas with a teasing smile and he gave me a playful glare. "Farkle, do whatever you do with that." Maya said, dropping the book on the table. "You mean read?" I asked. She nodded. "Chapter one" Farkle begun. "Oh, I'm bored out of my mind. Let's go to a movie." Maya suggested. "Shh!" Someone shushed us. "Ah!" We all screamed and whipped around to see an old lady reading a book. "There's one of those ancients now." Farkle whispered to us and I raised an eyebrow amused. We walked over to the old lady and stood in front of her. "Oh, wondrous gatekeeper of the knowledge, we are travelers from another time and place." Farkle introduced. I rolled my eyes. "Seventh grade middle school." I told her. "We wish to partake of this information from your great hall of wisdom." Farkle said. "Do you rent phones?" Riley asked. "Shh!" The lady shushed. "There's no one here but us." Lucas pointed out. "Why do we have to shush?" Maya asked. "Let me handle this, Maya. She obviously likes it quiet." Farkle said. "Hello, book lady." Farkle greeted. "Well, hello. And who might you be?" The librarian asked. "I might be Farkle." Farkle answered. "Would you do me a favor, Farkle?' she asked. "Oh, we all know he will," he said. "Why don't you go over there and shh!" She shouted. "Well, that was disappointing." Maya said. "So Yeah. Uh‐huh." Farkle said, walking over to the book. "This chapter is called "disconnect to connect." Farkle said. "Not until we put down our phones, switch off our computers and look in each other's eyes will we be able to touch each other's hearts." Maya read from the chapter. "Yeah, like that's going to work on anybody." she added.

**********

We split off into our pairs. Riley and Logan took over a table while Farkle and Maya took over a window seat. Lucas and I where sat on the floor in one of the aisles. We both leaned against a bookshelf facing each other as our legs lay touching, side by side. I had been trying to build the courage to talk to Lucas but every time its just us, I freeze up. We were just looking into each others eyes. His are a pretty shade of green. I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans as I took a deep breath, "Lucas?" "Yeah?" he asked curiously "What do you miss most about Texas?" I asked him biting my lip, he smiled a little, "A lot." he told me honestly and I gave him a sad, sympathetic smile. "Would talking about it make it worse?" I asked nervously, he shook his head softly, "No," He said with a reassuring smile, "I think it might just be the right thing." he told me. I smiled. "I guess the thing I miss most about Texas are the pets I used to have," he told me. "Riley and I had a hamster once," I said. "I had 24 horses," He said "You win," I told him with a chuckle and he smirked, "Tell me about them." I said "Well, one day after school, Sofia was foaling," He started. "That mean she was giving birth, right?" I asked. "Not bad, city girl," he teased causing me to smile before continuing on with the story, "and there was no one there, so I called Dr. Galendo and he talked me through it. Anyways that was all." he said "Tell me more." I requested. "Did you know that a baby horse stands in the first hour it's born?" Lucas asked me. "I had no idea. That's sounds really amazing," I said, "I'd like to have been there for that." I told him "The coolest thing I've ever seen and I was a part of it," he uttered. "Raven." "Lucas." I repeated, saying his name. "I've never told this to anybody before," he said looking at me "I think someday, I might like to be a veterinarian." he licked his lips, "I delivered this beautiful Palomino," he continued, "I'd show you her picture, but I don't have my phone." he told me "That's okay, just keep talking." I said happily, leaning my head back against the shelf.

**********

Riley opened our front door and we walked in. I leaned against the doorframe, and sighed, happily. "How was your night, girls?" Dad asked. "Thank you for sending us to the library," I said. "Yeah, we needed that," Riley added. "Really?" Dad asked in disbelief. "Yes, we all did really well on our assignments," I said, as Riley and I walked further into the apartment, "I think we connected." I told him. "What do you mean, connected? What are you talking about? How did you connect?" Dad asked, rapidly. "We talked about stuff that was important to us," Riley said. "Too important to text," I said. "Did you know that when you listen to someone " Riley started. "They'll tell you things?" I finished. "Oh boy," Dad said. "Friends talk to each other." Riley said. "But real friends listen." I said. "Maya knows how to draw." Riley stated. "And we know how to be a real friend." I said. "You're a good teacher, daddy" I told him as I pulled him into a hug. "You can keep our phones for as long as you want." Riley said as she joined the hug before we both pulled away and headed to our room.

**********

The next I sat in the classroom as dad handed us back our phones. "Here you go take your phone. Take it now. Very good. Here's your phone." he said, handing out the last of them, "Good, great, nobody talks to nobody. No more feelings. Thank you." He walked up to the front of the room. "Okay, guys, the great technology debate. Let's boot it up!" dad cheered. Riley, Maya, Lucas, Logan, Farkle, and I walked up to the front of the room. "I have always believed technology would help us fulfill our potential as a species. And when Farkle does rule the world, no matter what devices we come up with, we should also never forget what we can do with a pencil, a piece of paper and our own imaginations." Farkle said. He took a folded piece of paper which he un‐folded to reveal Maya's drawing. "I've been keeping this in my pocket where my phone used to be. I keep looking at it. I'm fine." Farkle said. "Thanks, Farkle." Maya said. "Look in my eyes." He ordered. "No." Maya said, looking away. "I thought my whole life was in my phone, but it turns out that I don't really have any friends in here. And you don't need your phone to connect with your real friends." Riley said. "Allow us to show you a demonstration." Logan said. Lucas and I turned to face each other. "Hi." he greeted with a smile which I returned "Hi." I said.


	3. Girl Meets Sneak Attack

Riley and I where heading from our bedroom to the living room when I heard a buzz "Maya." "Farkle" they greeted through the intercom "Those are our friends," Riley said as she jumped down a step into the kitchen. "Those are our friends," I repeated amused, following her. "I love our friends," Riley said as she jumped down another step to be standing in the living room "She loves our friends," I repeated, copying her actions. "It's a sunny day, I love a sunny day." she continued as she headed to the door "It's a sunny day, she loves a sunny day," I told them from my spot by the steps "I love our friends." she declared as she pressed the buzzer letting them up "She loves our friends." I repeated "I love our family." she gushed as she headed back over to the kitchen 'She loves our family." I told them still feeling amused "I even love going to school," Riley said as she hugged our dad before sitting down at the kitchen table. "She even loves going to school," I repeated, also hugging dad before sitting down. "Okay, what's going on with her?" dad asked, referring to Riley. "I don't know," mom replied before adding, "Don't do anything." I chuckled "I'm in a good mood," Riley said snapping her fingers, "This life thing. I think I got it down." I pointed at her "She got it down." I told them with a single nod. Just then the door opened allowing Maya and Farkle to walk in. "Maya, oatmeal." Mom said, holding up a bowl. "No thanks, Mrs. Matthews." Maya said. "Oh, I wasn't asking." Mom told her setting the bowl down. "Yeow." Maya said, walking over to the table. Farkle closed the door behind him before walking further into the room. "Farkle, you too." Mom said. "Thank you, but my mother already made me eggs, home fries, wheat toast, marmalade, and a strawberry shaped like a star," Farkle told her, sitting down next to me. Maya, Riley, and Auggie let the oatmeal drip off their spoons as they stared at their oatmeal. I just shook my head and continued eating my oatmeal. "I'm going to the Farkle's, who's with me?!" Auggie declared standing up. "Sit down and eat it please." Mom said as she sat down. "But it's still this," Auggie said, pointing towards the bowl of oatmeal. "Hey Auggie, guess what? It's Googly time." Dad said. "No TV at the table." Mom ordered. "You're right Topanga, this table is about the discussion of today's events only," Dad said, "Riley, Raven?" turning to look at us "I woke up. I love everything. I sat here." Riley said, happily. "I woke up. Riley loves everything. I sat here." I said. Dad looked at Mom. "All caught up. Googly time." Dad turned on the TV and we all started singing the Googly theme song. "Here come Mr. Googly and his foogly, boogly friends!" we sung as Auggie walked up to the TV and turned it off. "Hey!" we all exclaimed, looking at him. "I'm too old for Mr. Googly." Auggie informed us. "What?" Mom said, surprised. She got up and walked over to him. "But Auggie, Mr. Googly is your best friend." Dad said as Mom picked up Auggie's Mr. Googly doll. "But Auggie, I'm your foogly boogly best friend." she said using Mr. googly as a puppet. "Can I tell you a secret?" Auggie asked. "Of course. You can tell Mr. Googly all your secrets." Mom said. "I have a new best friend now." Auggie confessed to Mr. Googly. "Oh, really? Who would that be?" Mom asked. I continued to eat my oatmeal as I payed close attention to what Auggie was going to say. "I don't want to tell you who she is." Auggie said. "She?" We all repeated. "I said too much." Auggie realized. "Okay, why don't you tell Mr. Googly all about your new best friend, and none of us will listen?" Mom suggested, handing Mr. Googly to Auggie. We all got the message and turned away, still listening. "I'm this many, now. I'm done with you, now. Goodbye." Auggie said before placing Mr. Googly on the couch and walking out of the living room. "They grow up so fast." I said a bit sadly.

**********

"I was so worried about this new school year." Riley said, as we walked towards our history classroom, "New school, new people, I didn't think we were going to survive. Not only are we surviving, we're thriving. I'm like a plant going like this," Riley said waving around her arms "and you our a little bird, flying free." she told me as she fluttered her arms up and down before she stopped. "Yeah it's going great." I told her nodding and smiling in agreement, "What were you so worried about?" I asked ready to walk into the classroom. Suddenly Maya put her hands over my eyes. "What are you doing?" I asked, confused. "Oh, but this is too easy. It's Maya." I said, "I know because I saw you put your hand over my face." I told her. "I'll do Riley now." I said as I removed Maya's hands and tried to put mine over my sister's "Oh, that's not the game."she said. "What's the game?" I asked. "The game is... protect the little bird from the... bulldozer in... the pink sweater." Maya said, slowly. "Oh, Maya, bulldozers don't wear pink s- huh." I said when I saw Missy Bradford and Lucas sitting close together talking. "You okay?" Riley asked. "Yeah." I lied a I leaned against the lockers and slid to sit on the ground. Maya and Riley sunk down on either side of me. "Oh, look what the bulldozer did to you." Maya said. "There are other girls in this world." I said. "There are." Riley said. "And other girls, like Missy Bradford, are going to talk to Lucas." I continued. "They are." Maya said. "I don't like that." I mumbled. "We know." Riley said. "I wish the world was just us." I told them. "Then it is." Maya and Riley said in unison as the lay their heads on my shoulders.

**********

3rd pov

"Sneak attack. December 7th 1941. A date that will live in infamy." Mr. Matthews said as he began his lesson. "A date? They're going on a date? In Italy?" Raven asked still not over the situation. "No honey," Maya started, "You're in History." she told her "I'm history?" Raven squeaked weakly. "Okay, put your hand up." Riley instructed her sister. When Raven didn't do as instructed, Riley did it for her. "Yes, Raven? You have an important observation on the subject of the sneak attack?" Mr. Matthews asked calling on his daughter. Raven glanced at Maya for guidance. "May I be excused?" Maya whispered to her. "My eyes sees my shoes?" she repeated incorrectly. Mr. Matthews looked at Riley and Maya for an explanation before they gestured over to Missy who was still flirting with Lucas . Mr. Matthews nodding in recognition "Yes, Raven, you can be excused," he said sympathetically "Forever?" she asked in hopefully "No, you have to come back to class at some point, honey. You just have to." Mr. Matthews told her. Raven stood up and tried to walk out the door. Seeing that she was about to walk into a wall, Mr. Matthews gave his daughter a little push to get her to walk out the door successfully. Riley put her hand up, "Go." Mr. Matthews told his eldest daughter, gesturing to the door. Riley got up and followed after her sister "It was another sunny day in paradise, before the sneak attack that changed everything," Mr. Matthews said, continuing on with his lesson.

**********

"You okay, Rave?" Riley asked her sister, concerned. "Yeah I'm okay." she nodded. "You know, Logan, you're pretty cute too." Overhearing, Riley dragged Raven over to the window to spy. "Do you guys like the movies? Dark at the movie?" Missy asked the two boys, "Depends on the movie, " Logan told her, "Also depends who I'm going with." Lucas added and Missy nodded, "Scary movies? I get scared at scary movies. Will you guys take care of me?" Missy asked, causing Riley to push her face against the window. "People who had viewed themselves as safe no longer had any security at all," Mr. Matthews continued with his lesson. "Just you, me, and Lucas?" Logan asked. Missy nodded, "Just you, me, and Lucas." She reach over and tapped his nose. "Boop." Not being able to handle it anymore, Riley ran and flung the door open, dragging Raven with her. "Boop?" Riley asked. She walked over to where Missy, Logan and Lucas were sitting. "Is that the best you've got?" she asked Missy "Please be cool, please be cool." Maya quietly begged. "You don't think that Raven and I can do boop?" Riley asked gesturing to her sister who was avoiding Lucas' eye. Maya turned to look at Farkle. "How bad do you think this is going to be?" she asked him "I think we should have some faith in our Riley." Farkle said. "I can do boop like you've never seen," Riley boasted. "Boop." said as she went to touch the tip of Logan's nose but missed and her finger was in his nostril. "Does anybody see this?" Riley asked, panicking. "Everybody sees this." Missy said laughter in her voice. "Take your finger out!" Maya demanded after seeing that Riley moved. "Can't, can't move," Riley said, frozen, "Scared." Missy looked at her, a smug look on her face. "Do you think Logan knows?" Riley asked, nervously. Logan smiled, amused by the girl attached to his nose. "Riley I've never seen anything like this before. I don't know what's going to happen." Maya admitted. "Farkle," Riley said. "Boy, Riley, I don't think I could do that if I tried," Farkle said, getting up. "hey, Maya. Boop." Farkle stuck his finger out - "Oh no." he said as he faced the front. "Raven?" Riley asked her sister desperately, "Umm, right. Okay." Raven said nodding her head before heading to walk past the front of Lucas' desk when Missy stuck out her foot causing Raven to fall forward on top of the boys desk, her face in his, nose touching nose. She gaped wide eyed for a moment, "Boop?" she questioned weakly with her cheeks flaming red as Lucas smiled amused. "The bombing of Pearl Harbor was our official entrance into a world at war and nothing would ever be the same." Mr. Matthews finished his lesson.

**********

Raven's pov

Riley and I were sitting inside our lockers. "Do you guys want me to bring you lunch?" Farkle asked us. "No, food would only keep us alive." I said, depressed. "Come on little bird and little plant. Come back into the sun." Maya said. "I'm afraid something terrible will happen if I ever come out of here." Riley said. "Riley, that's crazy. Nothing could be worse than what's already happened." Maya said with a laugh. "Oh there you are," Missy said as she stood in front of us "I've been looking for you." She told us as she leaned back against the lockers. "You're not upset with me are you, because I didn't hear that you and Lucas were a thing," she said to me. "Or you and Logan." she said to Riley. "We're not." Riley and I informed her. "Hm, yeah, that's what I thought." she said. "So if you're not, then it's not a problem if I ask them out because they're both really cute. Don;t you think?" Missy asked us. "I loathe you." Maya said, smiling. "Well, Lucas and Logan don't. In fact, I think they're both kind of into me. Shocker." Missy said  
before walking away. "We live here now." Riley and I declared.

**********

Maya, Riley, and I were sitting at the bay window in our bedroom. "I think of this as a personal challenge issued by Missy Bradford to grow up, to grow up fast. So what do we do?" Riley asked Maya, "Nothing." Maya said. "Give us advice. You are a genius at this," Riley said, "grow us up." she finished. "Why?" Maya asked. "Because everyone else is." Riley tried to reason. "That's not how I see it," Maya said. "How can you see it any other way?" Riley asked. "Missy Bradford has decided to grow up fast. That has nothing to do with you." Maya told her. "But what if Lucas and Logan take her to a scary movie?" I piped up, worried. "'I get scared at scary movies. You two will take care of me, won't you?'" Riley mimicked Missy. "Barf! Barf I say!" she said. "Do I need to grow up?" I asked biting my lip, "No you don't. Neither of you do." Maya told us. "But what if we lose them?" I asked sadly "Raven, Riley, do you want the Huckleberries to take you to the movies?" Maya asked us. "Alone?" Riley asked as we shared a look  
"I don't we're ready for that." I admitted "Then what do you two want from them?" Maya asked us. Riley and I were silent for a minute. "I don't know," I told her quietly, "I just don't want Lucas with her." I looked up at Maya, "Am I jealous?" I asked confused "You and Riley wouldn't know how to be jealous." Maya told us."I just…Raven and I don't want them being taken away from us," Riley said as I nodded in agreement. "teach us how to flirt." Riley ordered, scrunching up some of her hair and throwing Maya a wink. "Not going to do that," Maya said, winking. "I don't even know how to flirt. Who our age knows how to flirt?" she asked just before Farkle appeared at the window. "Hello, ladies." he greeted "Farkle you were out there?" Riley asked as Farkle climbed in through the window. "I'm always out there." Farkle said. "Farkle, you're the biggest flirt in 7th grade." Riley stated. "Why thank you," Farkle replied. "Farkle, do you think you can teach Riley and me how to flirt with Logan and Lucas? I asked "I would do whatever you ask me." Farkle told me. "But I thought you loved them?" Maya asked confused "I love all three of you," Farkle said smiling at us, "I want you all to be happy." he said causing me to smile gently at him.

**********

Riley, Maya, and I were sitting in the cafeteria, eating our lunch. "Do think they'll sit with us?" I asked, referring to Lucas and Logan. "Or _her_?" Riley sneered. "I try not to worry about things I don't have control of." Maya told us "Really? That's all I do." Riley admitted. "Hey, can I sit with you guys?" Farkle asked, already sitting down. "You better." I told him. "You think they'll sit with us, or _her_?" Farkle asked. "Hey, what's up?" Logan said, coming over to our table, Lucas beside him. "Are there any seats with you guys?" Lucas asked. "Always room for you, buddies," Riley said before quickly turning to us, "I said, 'buddies', I'm not helping Raven or me, am I?" Riley asked and I shook my head. Just as Logan and Lucas sat down, Missy came over and pulled them up. "Well, you know, I was just thinking," she said as she dragged them to an empty table beside us "that if we're all going to see a movie together, I should find out what kind of snacks you both like so I could buy some for you. Because," Missy showed them her leg as she 'pulled up' her sock. "I wouldn't want you two pay for everything." she said. "You two are toast," Farkle told us. "We know." Riley and I said in unison dejectedly. "Are you saying that she's a better flirt than you?" Maya asked Farkle. "Oh, nobody's better than Farkle," he protested "I just don't think my protégés are ready for that monster." he said. "What are you going to do?" Riley asked. "I think I'll steal her from Lucas and Logan, myself." Farkle told us. My eyes widened slightly "You would do that for us?" I asked touched. "Well, I'm certainly not doing it for me, toots. She's evil. If I don't come back in two minutes, she ate me." Farkle warned us. "How's my hair?" he asked. "It hasn't changed for six years." Maya told him. "She doesn't stand a chance." He said before walking over to Lucas, Logan and Missy. "Hello lady." Farkle greeted. "Farkle." Missy said back. "Why go to a movie with a boy? When you can go with a man?" Farkle asked as he smacked his foot on the table and pulled up his pant leg to show his leg. "Enjoy." he told her. "Wow," Missy said, "look at you. You're next." she declared. "It worked, I'm next." Farkle said as he sat back down at our table. "Raven, Riley, she's too good. You can't compete with her." Maya informed us. "I don't want any of them together." I admitted "I don't either,' Riley agreed, standing up. "let's go, Raven." she said as she pulled me up and dragged me away "What are we doing?" I asked. "You'll see little bird." she told me before she stopped us in front of Lucas, Logan and Missy's table. "Logan." she said gaining their attention, "Riley." he greeted "I don't know what's going on here, and I don't have the right to say this, but I don't think you two should hang out alone with this girl." she told them "Why not?" Logan asked with an amused smirk, "We don't know," I started getting everyone's attention, "I just think that if you two actually spend time with her alone, it's going to change, for - you know, all of us." I told them slightly blushing towards the end as Lucas smiled at me "Well, aren't you two concerned friends." Missy taunted us. "Yes we are." Riley said with a nod. "Well, with you two around, how could I ever possibly get Lucas and Logan alone?" Missy asked before she scooped up two handfuls of mash potatoes and smeared some on Lucas and Logan's faces before putting some on her own. "Food fight!" Missy exclaimed. "Hey!"  
the boys exclaimed before our dad walked over "No food fights! Detention, all three of you!" Dad said. "Oh no, the three of us, alone." Missy said in a fake shocked voice.

**********

"How could you do that?!" Riley exclaimed to Dad. "What did I do?" Dad asked confused "You gave them detention, together," I told him, "detention. All three of them. Alone. Together." I said "I was the cafeteria monitor," Dad defended, "I saw potatoes not where potatoes were supposed to be." he told us. "But Lucas and Logan didn't do anything!" Riley and I protested in unison. "Don't care, I'm mad with power." Dad said, trying to brush us off. "Then, we want detention, too." Riley and I declared. "You do?" Dad asked shocked, "Girls, you two have never had detention in your whole life. What could you possibly do to get detention on such a short notice?" I smirked, "Let us introduce you to our special guest star!" I said dramatically "Uh oh." Dad said, the color draining from his face. Maya took that as her cue to come in the room before hopping onto our dads back as Riley and I began tickling him "Yeah, that'll do it." Dad said and Maya got off his back. "Nice job." Dad complimented. "Pleasure doing business with ya." Maya said, shaking his hand.

**********

Maya, Riley and I where sitting in our seats in detention. Riley had made us all place cards, making sure to put Missy's away from the boys. Finally Lucas, Logan and Missy entered. She stopped when she saw us. "How ya doin'?" Riley and I chorused. "What are you two doing here?" Missy demanded. "Oh, we're bad girls," Riley said. "Yeah, you don't want to mess with these two." Maya said, grinning. "We tickle teachers good." I blurted causing Lucas to smile and Logan to smirk amused. Missy walked over to Maya's desk and picked up her name plate, "What are these? Place cards?" she asked. "Yep." I confirmed, "I made them. You sit over there." Riley pointed at the desk in the far corner. Lucas and Logan went to their seats behind me and Maya, and sat down. Missy walked over to where her seat was in class and sat down, "I think this seat has my name on it, actually." she declared. "Alright, guys," Dad said, getting up from his desk, "I like my detention to have a little learning in it. So I'd like to continue talking about Pearl Harbor and what happened after the sneak attack. The world was at war, and alliances were forged in battle and remained stronger because of that." he said and Riley, Maya, and I all shared a look. I noticed Farkle walk past the room, but stop when he saw us in it. "What is this place?" he asked, walking into the room. "It's detention Farkle, it's not for you." Dad told him. "If my friends are in it, then it's for me." Farkle said as he walked in sat down in his usual seat behind Riley. "During this war, the United States was put to one of its greatest tests when it met a threat to our way of life," Dad continued, "but because we were united, we prevailed." he said "Hey, Riley, Raven." Logan called. Riley and I turned to look at him and Lucas. "Missy invited me and Logan to see a movie with her." Lucas continued. Missy leaned over to Lucas, "I think they're aware of that, Lucas. No need to make them feel worse." I frowned "And we were wondering if you guys would like to come along with us?" Logan finished for Lucas. Riley and I smiled at each other. "You want us to come with you guys?" I asked and Missy scoffed, "I'm sorry, Lucas, Logan, but that wasn't the invitation." she told them "Oh well then we're sorry, Missy, but we can't go." Lucas and Logan said together, smiling at us. "What are you talking about? Nobody's ever turned me down in my life." Missy said in disbelief, "Well you see, these are our friends," Lucas explained, motioning to us. "And we don't like doing anything without our friends. Right Riley? Raven?" he asked "Yeah." Riley and I confirmed with a smile and nod. "Now we certainly appreciate you wanting us to take of you during a scary movie, " Lucas started. " and showing us your leg and all, but back here in 7th grade, we think we would have more fun just hanging out together." Logan finished. "Boop." Maya said, pointing at Missy. Missy put a fake smile on her face and grabbed her books before getting up. She walked up to the front of the classroom and turned to look at us. "Grow up." She hissed, before walking out the door. "Not yet." Riley and I said looking at Maya. "Oh, she's leaving?" Dad asked. "Okay." he said. "Hey," Riley said to Logan. "Hey," he said back. "Do you know what the easiest thing about having friends is?" I asked. "What?" Lucas asked smiling before Riley and I looked at each other. "Sometimes all you have to do is trust them." we answered together, smiling at everyone. "When peace time came, the United States enjoyed its greatest period of growth, prosperity, and happiness." Dad concluded, "Detention over." he told us making a move to leave but stopped when he noticed that none of us had got up "You guys coming?" he asked "No, we're good right here." I told him and he nodded before leaving the room. We all just sat there looking around at each other knowing we would be friends for life.


	4. Girl Meets Father

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2c34024ae9b6bce1b48bda3ded46311a"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Look at that ninth‐grade woman." Riley said and I turned around to see an older girl putting on lipgloss. "She's putting on makeup. We're going to be ninth‐grade women someday." Riley told us. Maya's eyes widened. "This thing goes to ninth grade?" she asked. Riley nodded. "Why that?" Riley asked, as she pointed to the girl who was now applying mascara. "Brings out your eyes." I told her. "Why would I want to take out my eyes?" Riley asked. "She's not taking out her eyes." I told her amused. "And I think she is." Riley said. I looked at the girl to see her using an eye lash curler. "It's an eyelash curler. It doesn't even hurt." The girl said, noticing us looking and holding up the eyelash curler for Riley to use. Riley chuckled, "I have eyelashes." she said, taking the curler from her hands. "Watch this." Maya told the girl, as we walked up to stand beside her. "Ahh!" Riley screamed as the curler touched her eye. "Anybody else would stop." I told her. "Ahh!" Riley screamed again just as our father walked past. "Open it." Dad ordered her before she opened it and stood up straighter in relief. "Thanks, daddy." Riley said. "Yeah, okay." Dad said as he walked away. "Ladies." Farkle greeted, walking up to us. "Farkle." We greeted back. "School dance. I'm gonna put you three down for dance numbers one through all of them. We will alternate. You and me, me and you, you and me. When you are not dancing with me, you may not dance with anyone else. You may sit and wait until you dance with me again." Farkle told us. I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, none of this is happening." Maya told him "Oh." Farkle said, disappointed, "Well, then may I have one dance with each of you?" he asked hopefully "Sure." Riley answered. "Ha! That's all I wanted. You just got played by Farkle." hes aid, walking away. "Hey, guys." Logan greeted, "Hey Little Bird." Lucas said with a smile to me as they walked by us. "Logan!" Riley shouted, raising her hand as I gave Lucas a smile. "Hand." Maya said. "Logan!" Riley shouted. "Grown‐up voice." I reminded. "Logan, hello." Riley said, walking up to him. "Hey." Logan and Lucas greeted. "Hey, hee haws." Maya greeted, "You going to tick tock shake your body time?" Maya asked the two, "'Cause, you know, it's not a square‐dance, so not gonna be a whole lot of do‐si‐doin'." I finished with a teasing smile. "Well, then I'm sure I'll have no idea what to do and you two can make fun of us." Logan said. I smirked knowing how Maya would react. "You're not playing this right!" she shouted whilst pointing at him. "Well, that's certainly not our intention." Lucas started, "We'll try harder next time." Logan finished. "I will break you!" Maya shouted at them. "Well, if that's what makes you happy, then I certainly can't wait for it Madam." Logan said, tipping an invisible hat at Maya and she shuddered "Ohhhh!" she shouted, and turned away. "You going to the school dance?" Lucas asked. "I would've but my dad, Riley and I have this tradition we do at the theme park near by and it's on the day of dance so I can't make it." I told him, "That's too bad, I wanted to show how cowboys really dance." he told me with a teasing smile before Maya made a fake gagging sound. "You hear me?" Maya asked. She fake gagged once again. "You'll all be there. They'll be the ones in the cowboy hats going like this." she said as she started doing what she believes is a cowboy dance. As the bell rung more people joined the forming crowd. "Want to head to class?" Lucas asked me and I nodded with a smile before we walked away from Maya with Riley and Logan following behind us. "It isn't for you!" I heard Maya shout just as I rounded the corner and left the hallway. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /**********br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I was sitting on the couch in our apartment, my mom and Auggie beside me as they read one of Auggie's books when Riley walked into the room "Mom, can I asked you a question?" she asked. "You can ask me a question," Auggie said from his spot beside mom "It's a girl thing, Auggie." Riley told him. "You think I don't know about girls?" Auggie asked and I chuckled softly, "Okay, I'm at a certain age " Riley started "I don't care," Auggie said, cutting her off. He got off the couch and walked away. Riley took his place on the couch. "You're at a certain age?" Mom started. "You had to know this was going to happen." Riley told her. "I know a lot of things are going to happen," Mom assured, "which one is this?" she asked "Makeup." Riley answered. "Oh good." Mom smiled. "I can have some?" Riley asked, hopefully. "No," Mom rejected. "Why not?" Riley asked "Well," Mom started, "because makeup leads to other things that I -" "Raven and I have our first school dance on Friday night." Riley told her. "And we're there," Mom said. "What's the difference between day time makeup and night time makeup?" I asked curiously. "No difference because you're not wearing any." Mom told us. "But what about when I do?" Riley asked. "When we decide that you're at the right age to start wearing makeup " Mom started to say, but Riley cut her off. "Friday." "No. You might find that you prefer a more natural look during the day. Some women prefer to go a bit bolder at night," Mom explained. "neither of you are allowed to hang out with those women." she told us "I want to paint my face!" Riley exclaimed, happily. Then it hit me. "Riley, Friday is the last night for the Coney Island Cyclone." I told her. "Wait. The dance is this Friday?" mom asked, "Uh-huh." I confirmed "But it's our first dance," Riley protested, "and dad takes us to ride the roller coaster a bunch of times, right?" she asked and Mom just shrugged, "Your father thinks of it as a tradition." she told her "How bad is this?" Riley asked. "Your father thinks of it as the reason he wakes up in the morning." Mom said. "Maybe he won't remember this year." Riley said, hopefully. Just as she said that, Dad burst into the room. "3 days until Cyclone Day!" he shouted excitedly as we turned to look at him, "When's my birthday?" mom asked him "Honey, 148 days from Cyclone day." Dad said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yeah, good luck with that," I told Riley. "Daddy!" Auggie cheered, running to Dad. "Auggie!" Dad shouted, picking Auggie up and placing him down on the bench. "Tell me stuff." he ordered. "Riley wants to wear makeup." Auggie informed. "Hey little spy," Riley said. "Don't call him a spy," Dad said, putting a hand on Auggie's shoulder, "he is not a spy." dad told her "I am a spy. You made me a card." Auggie said, pulling out a card that said, 'Auggie Matthews Spy'. Dad turned to us and we all gave him a smile. "Alright, he is a spy," Dad admitted, "and guess what, he's working for me and he just got promoted. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another card before handing it to Auggie. Auggie looked at the card. "Super spy!" He cheered and I giggled. "Dad," Riley started getting up. "Yeah?" Dad said. Riley walked up to him and gave him a hug, "Dad." Dad turned to look at Auggie. "Hey, Super spy, tell me stuff," He told Auggie while pointing at Riley. "Riley wants to go to the school dance on dun dun dun, Cyclone Day!" Auggie announced. "Oh wow," Dad looked at Riley, who nodded at him. "It's the same night?" Riley nodded again. "I understand. I understand completely. I'm sorry you and Raven are going to miss the dance." he told her "Try again." Mom spoke up. Dad looked at Mom before clearing his throat and turned to look at Riley. "I'm sorry you and Raven will have to miss the dance," Dad tried again. "nope, same thing." he said, looking at Mom. He sat down next to me on the couch, and Riley sat down next to him. "But it's our first dance, dad." Riley told him. Dad put his hand over his heart and grunted. "Oh boy." Mom muttered. "No, no, I'm down with this," Dad said. He leaned over us to Mom and said, "yeah, I said that." I smirked "Dad when it comes to this stuff, I don't think there's anything you can teach us." Riley said, honestly. "Oh boy." Mom said again. Once again, Dad grunted and clutched his other hand over his heart. "We're growing up, Dad." Riley said. "Oh boy." mum uttered once again "Goodbye." Dad grunted, leaning back into the couch. "You're breaking him!" Auggie exclaimed. "You were a great father to us when we were kids," Riley started and I frowned, "Riley..." I warned "Don't take this the wrong way, Dad, but there's just some things that Mom can naturally teach us. Like what do you know about makeup?" Riley asked. "I know that's what you're going to have to do with me," Dad said, sadly. He got up and walked away. Auggie and I got up to follow him. "We're sorry, Daddy." Auggie said. "Hey you still got us." I said, hoping to cheer him up. Dad gave us a small smile before pulling us into a hug. "I know Bird, I know."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /**********br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Friars." dad greeted, as we all walked into the class the next day, "Farkle. Hart. Matthews. You." The last one he said referring to Riley. "Dad, I didn't‐" Riley began as I sat down. "Ferp!" Dad said, cutting her off. "Okay." Riley said. She walked to her seat next to me and sat down. "Well, guys, I've got your test results on Darwin to give back to you. And, uh, I'm pleased to see some of you have evolved since the last quiz." he said. Dad looked at us waiting for us to laugh and I gave him an encouraging smile "Ha!" Farkle shouted. "Thanks, Farkle." Dad thanked. "Well, you were drowning, sir." Farkle told him.  
"Ms. Hart." Dad said and gave Maya her graded test, "Mr. Friar, nice work." I heard dad say "Thank you, sir." Lucas said, taking his test. "Mr. Farkle." Dad said, handing the test to Farkle. "'A' number seven hundred. Huzzah!" Farkle shouted and blew on his noise stick . "You," Cory said, handing Riley her test, "Daughter." and he passed me my test. As he walked away to hand out the rest of the tests, I looked down to see my grade, and as usual, I got an "A". I set my test down on top of my desk and glanced over at Maya and noticed she was just staring at her test. "You okay?" Riley asked, also noticing how Maya was acting . "He gave me an 'F.'" Maya said in a trance and I frowned, "What?! You're a solid "D" student." I exclaimed. "Mr. Friar, I took particular note of your position that evolution does not preclude the existence of how did you put it?" Dad asked Lucas once he had finished handing out all our graded tests. "A guiding hand that has your best interest at heart." Lucas read. Maya raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Hart?" Dad asked. "You failed me." Maya told him. "Why don't we talk about this after class." Dad suggested. "What's there to talk about? You failed me," Maya said whilst standing up, "You think I'm a failure. There's nothing more for you to teach me." She handed him back her test. "Oh, come on! Both of you gotta say that? What, you mean I lost you both? I lost two out of three of ya?" Dad asked. Maya glanced at Riley and I before she headed for the door. "Maya! Dad shouted at her. She stopped and turned around. "You do not walk out of here!" Dad shouted. Maya looked at me and Riley. I shook my head and mouthed "Please, no" to her. "I'm sorry" Maya mouthed back before walking out the door. Riley and I both raised our hands. "Go." He told us and we ran out the door to Maya's locker, where she was clearing it out. "Redecorating your locker?" I asked hopefully. "Nope. Cleaning it out." Maya said, holding up a headless doll."You want one? 'Cause it's the last one you're gonna get." Maya said whilst holding up two cotton candy sticks. Riley and I nodded. Maya put the two cotton candy sticks in her locker, and circus music started playing. Once it stopped Maya handed us our cotton candy. "Maya, it's just one 'F.'" Riley said. "It's not about the paper, Riley, your dad failed me." Maya said. "Yeah, I know. And I'm not going on the cyclone. I failed him." Riley said. "Can't we just call it even?" I asked "No. We can just call it I'm leaving." Maya said, walking away to the stairs. "Maya, I know you. You'll make a big deal about this, pretend to leave school forever, and you'll be back by gym class." I told her. "No, this time I mean it." Maya said. "All right, Maya. We'll see you tomorrow." Riley said. "No. You won't." Maya told her. "You'll pick us up at 7:00." Riley said. "I won't be there." Maya told us and walked up the stairs until she was out of sight "Riley. I think she meant it this time." I told her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /**********br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You made your point, okay?" I asked Maya. The three of us where sitting at Riley and I's bedroom window. "You didn't come to school today and your teacher is really upset with you." Riley continued. I nodded in agreement. "He's not my teacher anymore." Maya started, "I now attend a prestigious online academy." Maya told us. "Welcome to the Frank Mantucci on da computer school, where youse get out of it what you put into it. And what you need to put into it is 400 dollars. Gimme." A voice came from the computer. "You paid that?" Riley asked. "I took the test to see if I qualify for the free trial." Maya replied. "Maya, it's a scam!" I shouted, "They take anybody!" "Congratulations!" The computer guy shouted. "I got in!" Maya said enthusiastically. "You are the first person to ever fail the Frank Mantucci on da computer school. How'd you do dat?" The computer finished. Riley and I exchange a look and we turned back to face Maya. "How'd you do dat?" We said in unison, mimicking the voice from the computer. "We asked: "Name?" You didn't put nuttin'." The voice said. "Well, at least you were smart enough not to give them your name." Riley pointed out. "It's not that I'm smart enough." Maya told us. "Then what is it?" I asked. "Maybe sometimes I'm not so proud of who I am." Maya replied causing me to frown. Our bedroom door opened to reveal our mom. "How's it going in here?" She asked. "Mom, tell Maya to come back to school regular school." Riley ordered and I nodded. "Hmm. So you two don't like this, huh?" Topanga asked. "Of course not!" Riley and I shouted in unison. "Maya always comes to school with us." I told her. "She always picks us up at‐" Riley started. "Like a tradition?" mom asked, cutting her off. "Yeah!" Riley shouted. Realization crossed Riley's features. "Oh." Riley mumbled. "You know, even though you're a mother, that was creepy good." Maya told mom. "So, Maya doesn't show up like she's supposed to and how does that make you feel?" mom asked. "Oh" Riley said again. "Honey, you have to go to him. He feels bad. You have to go to your father." Mom told her Riley. "I feel bad. Will he come to me?" Maya asked. "No. He's your teacher." I pointed out. "He doesn't have to." Riley continued. "But he will." mom reassured. "What?" Maya asked in disbelief. "He doesn't have to, but he will." mom answered. "Why?" Riley asked. "Because he's always there." mom replied. The door opened again and there was our dad "Always." he said and he grabbed Maya's hand and lead her out of the room with Riley and I following style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /**********br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Read it." Dad told Maya as Riley and I stood in the archway that led to the living room. Maya held her test in her hands. "I don't want to do this, Mr. Matthews." Maya said, trying to stand up. "Sit down." I ordered. "You can't tell me‐" Maya began. "She just did." Riley said, cutting her off. Maya sat back down in defeat. "Go ahead." I said. "Darwin animal studies were thought to be when the travels he took on the boat with the Beatles." Maya read from her test. "Are you kidding me?" Riley and I asked. "Do they have to be here?" Maya asked. "What were you trying to do?" dad asked her. "I tried to write it like I was smart." Maya said. I looked at her in disbelief. "You are smart, Maya." I told her. "What did you mean to say?" dad asked. "Darwin studied animals." Maya replied. "What kind?" dad asked, again. "I don't know." Maya admitted. "She does know."I said. "I don't know. You think I don't what I don't know?" Maya asked. "We think you know more than you don't know, but you don't know that!" Riley replied. "You know what?" Maya asked. "What did Darwin study?" dad asked. "Birds." Maya answered. "There you go." dad said. "Really? I got that one wrong." Riley admitted. "You want to be smart, Maya? Say what you mean. I understood that perfectly, and you're correct." dad told her. "That's all I had to say?" Maya asked. "What was the name of his boat?" dad asked. "The Beatles." Maya replied. "The beagle. It's a tiny difference, but an important one." I told her, "Because if you know it, Maya, you don't fail." dad finished. "I want to not fail." Maya told us. "What kind of birds did he study?" dad asked. "I don't know." Maya said, shrugging. "You do." I told her. "Finches." Maya answered. "And what else?" Riley asked. "Finches and mockingbirds." Maya replied. "Yes." I told her. "How did you two know she knew?" dad asked. "We know she listens to you." Riley and I answered in unison. "I listen to you." Maya said. "Then you won't fail. And then neither will I." dad said as our mom walked in. "How about some Turkey sandwiches?" she asked. "Darwin didn't study turkeys. He studied finches and mockingbirds. His boat was the beagle." Maya said. "And for extra credit?" dad asked. "Galapagos. The islands he studied were the Galapagos." Maya answered. "Because she listens to me." dad told mom. "Hey, Maya. Watch this." dad said and he took a red pen and changed Maya's F into an A. "You're giving me an 'A'?" Maya asked in disbelief. "No, I'm giving you a 'C+'. But I want you to see how easily an "F" can become an "A. Nothing to be ashamed of anymore, Maya." dad told her and I gently smiled. "My dad doesn't live with‐" Maya started. I grabbed her hand in mine and squeezed. "It's okay." I told her. "He's got this new family." Maya said. "Maya, you don't have to‐" mom started. "I do have to. I have to be able to talk to you." Maya said, cutting her off, "If you give me an "F," if you decide I'm not worth working on‐" "Maya, take a look around you." I told her, cutting her off. "We're all here for you. Does this look like we think you're not worth working on?" dad asked. "I just don't want to fail, Mr. Matthews. Thank you." Maya said. "I don't want to go to the dance! The dance doesn't matter to me at all! I want to go on the cyclone with you and Raven more than anything in the world!" Riley shouted. "You're going to the dance." dad told her. "Hooray!" She said, dreamily. "I'm going to chaperone." dad said. "What's that mean?" Riley asked, raising her hand. "Hand." Maya told her. "What's that mean?" Riley asked, lowering her hand. "Grown‐up voice." I told her. "Logan, hello." Riley said. "What's that mean?" Dad asked panicked as I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /**********/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2c34024ae9b6bce1b48bda3ded46311a"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I was slow dancing with Lucas, with Riley and Logan dancing together beside us. I glanced over and saw Farkle and Maya dance their way across the floor and I let out a giggle, I looked back to Lucas to see him looking down and smiling at me, my cheeks heated up a bit. I raised my hand and tapped his cowboy hat, "You guys love messing with Maya don't ya?" I asked with a smirk, "I do not know what you're talking about Little Bird." he told me with fake innocence and I chuckled. "How you liking the dance cowboy?." I asked him with a smile that he returned, "Well it's no square-dance," he started with a teasing smirk causing me to giggle, "but I think this may just be better." he told me with a soft smile as he pulled me a bit closer. "Well, guys, it looks like the night is winding down." I heard and looked to see dad up on the stage at the mic, "We hope you all enjoyed the dance. But before we go, I notice some fathers have arrived to pick up their daughters. I wonder if we might have one last dance." he suggested, "A father‐daughter dance." dad said. Dad made his way over to where Riley and I stood with Maya as Lucas, Logan and Farkle were around the table behind us. Dad stopped in front of Riley and I and gave us smile. We both gave him a smile back before stepping aside allowing him to face Maya where he offered his hand to dance. I linked my arm with Riley as we watched our father and best friend dance. Dad held out one of his hand to us and we headed over and joined to father-daughter dance. "So, looks like we may have a new tradition." Riley stated with a smile, "That's okay," Dad assured, "traditions are supposed to evolve... just like daughters." he told us looking between the three of us. We all put our arms around each other, "Sometimes daughters just need..." dad started before leading us over to Lucas, "what was that again Mr. Friar?" he asked Lucas who was leaning against the table with his arms crossed "A guiding hand that has your best interest at heart." Lucas quoted with a smile before dad led us away back to the dance floor, "There's still a whole lot I need you to teach me dad." Riley told him, "Thank you Riley." he said "Ther's still a whole lot I need you to teach me too." Maya told him, "Hey, he's our father." I protested playfully, "Whatever you say." she told me with a smile "You do know that you're our father, right?" Riley asked our dad gesturing to herself and me "Yeah I'm your father." he assured "Thank you Riley." he said. "How's that for makeup?" she asked "Perfect." He told her before we grabbed each others hands and continued to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /**********br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I was sitting at the table eating breakfast with my family, "Raven, Riley, I never want our daddy-daughters story to end." he told us "Neither do I dad." we both said in sync. "It doesn't end." Mom told us with a smile "In any good book, you turn the page and there's another chapter." she continued "Daddy, since Raven and Riley are too big for you, maybe we could do something every year." Auggie suggested and I smiled "Of course Auggie, what do you have in mind?" dad asked him, "You and me. A singles cruise to Alaska." Auggie told him enthusiastically whilst pointing at him. I chuckled into my hand as we all shared amused looks, "Well i guess some traditions are meant to change." Mom said looking to dad before the door opened, "S'up goofballs?" Maya greeted as she walked through the door "Hey guys, 7 o'clock." she informed us as we got up from the table and grabbed our backpacks. "And some should always remain the same." I heard dad say before we closed the door. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


	5. Girl Meets the Truth

"Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace." Lucas said, as he walked towards the table that I lay on top off. We were doing a production of "Romeo and Juliet" and Lucas and I got the lead roles. "And, lips, oh, you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss." Lucas continued, and leaned down, _Oh man this is it. He's going to kiss me!_ "Back off!" Farkle shouted, jumping into the scene. _So close._ "What meanest thou? Spear carrier. Who havest no lines." Lucas said whilst trying to stay in role. "You tried to kiss my woman. This I cannot allow. Prepare to die!" Farkle shouted. "Farkle, what are you doing? It's "Romeo and Juliet." Lucas reminded the deluded boy. "Well, now it's "Romeo and Juliet and Farkle". I play Farkle." he answered. "Dude, I'm supposed to kiss the girl." _YES YOU ARE! "_ Shakespeare said." Lucas told him. _Shakespeare knows what he's talking about._ "Who thinks the spear carrier should finally get to kiss Juliet?" Farkle asked the audience whilst holding up his spear. _Not me!_ Maya and Riley stood up cheering and clapping "Yeah, you kiss that girl, you crazy spear carrier." they said in unison. _Traitors_. "Hark! You cometh uppeth here and getteth kissed too." He told them. Everyone clapped as they headed on stage, "Thank you, thank you." "You're too kind." Maya and Riley said, as they lay down on either side of me. "How you doing?" Maya asked me. "I just don't understand how we end up in situations like this." I told the pair as we giggled and the play continued.

**********

I walked with Lucas into the school hallway once the play had ended, and we were greeted by applause. I was a bit shocked but just smiled and accepted it. I stood next to Maya and Riley as we watched Farkle enter. Everyone went silent. Feeling bad, Riley and I started to clap, and everyone began to slowly follow our lead. "Thank you. Thank you, Farkle nation!" Farkle shouted. "Farkle, come here." I said. "Raven, don't." Riley warned me. "Okay. I will," Maya said, "Farkle." she stepped closer to Farkle, but Riley held her back. "Maya, no. He thinks he was good." Riley defended him as Maya and I shared a knowing look. We turned back to Riley. "Yeah, we're gonna fix that." Maya told her. "But you can't tell him the truth." Riley said, "You'll crush him." she told us "Oh, we can tell him the truth. It's you who can't tell him the truth because you're afraid." Maya pointed out and I nodded in agreement. "I'm not afraid. I'm nice." Riley corrected. My eyebrows raised. "You're saying we're not nice?" I asked slightly offended. "No, you are. Really nice! But I'm afraid to say that to Maya." Riley admitted. "Tell him the truth." Maya ordered. "Yeah. You know Farkle. You know what will happen if you don't." I added. "Farkle. You were so what are the best words?" Riley asked, as we walked up to Farkle. "He killed the play. Those are the words." Maya told her. "Those are the only words. You killed the play." she told Farkle, and then turned back to Riley. "Tell him." she ordered. "What? What do she mean?" Farkle asked Riley. "She means you killed it, Farkle. Killed it! Showbiz talk." Riley lied and I mentally face palmed. "I actually I thought I ruined the play. If you would've told me I ruined the play, I would have believed you. I would have been crushed, but I would've believed you." Farkle told Riley and she sighed. "How could I crush one of the best actors working in middle school today?" She asked Farkle. "I'm a good actor? What if I'm better than good? What if I'm great? What if I'm the greatest actor who ever lived, and I never knew it? That would be sad. Wah. It's okay, it's okay. I was acting." Farkle said, "Thanks, Riley, my public awaits. Hello, everybody!" He walked away. Maya and I turned to Riley. "You can't lie to him, Riley." Maya told her. "You're gonna break our little Farkle." I added. "Oh, I will not. I didn't do anything. This will all go away." Riley said just as jazz music began to play. Farkle appeared with a top hat and a cane and he began to do a tap routine. "And I think..." Maya began. "You broke him." I finished.

**********

I was taking a drink from the water fountain when someone tapped my shoulder. I stood up to see Lucas standing there, a nervous smile plastered on his handsome face. "Hey." He greeted with his hands behind his back, "Hey." I said with a smile, quite confused but happy none the less. "I... u-uh," he started before clearing his throat "I got you something." he told me before bringing his hands in front of him and holding out a bracelet. I took it from his hand, examining the small, silver origami bird. "I-uh." I stuttered speechless. "I was hanging out with Logan when I saw it in a store and it reminded me of you. If you don't like it, t-that's okay, I mea-" "No, no! I like it. I really like it... Love it actually. Thank you Lucas." I told him with a soft smile, he sighed in relief, "Oh, that's great. Good. I'm glad." he said before smiling at me, "Um, I can help you put it on if y-you want?" he asked biting his lip. _His teeth are_ ** _very_** _lucky._ I nodded "That would be great, thanks." I told him with a smile handing him the bracelet. Lucas picked my left hand up with his before gently placing the bracelet around my wrist and fastening the clasp. His hand lingered over mine as we looked into each others eyes. The bell rang knocking us out of the trance we were in as Lucas pulled his hand away, "C'mon Little Bird, don't want to be late to your dads class." he told me with a smile before grabbing my arm and pulling me with him down the hall.

**********

I was in my seat in history mindlessly playing with my new bracelet, "Nice locket Maya." Riley complimented her before turning to me. "Cute bracelet Rave." she told me. "You likey?" Maya asked as I said "Thanks Riles." "If history's about discovering the truth of what happened in the past, we spend some time finding out what truth is." dad said as he continued the lesson. "Where'd you get the nice jewellery?" Riley asked us. "Shh, I come here to learn." Maya said. Maya, Riley, and I looked at each other before bursting out laughing. "All through history, people have suffered consequences for telling the truth." dad continued. "Are they real gold and silver?" Riley asked. "Don't know." Maya started. "Doesn't matter." I finished whilst staring at the bracelet. "They all suffered dearly for having the courage to tell the truth." dad continued. "So sometimes it's better not to?" Riley asked. "But aren't there consequences for that too, sir?" Logan asked. "Yes, there are, Mr. Friar. But in my experience with the universe, no matter what you do, the truth always finds a way of coming out." dad answered. The bell rang, and the noise of the students gathering their things could be heard throughout the room. "So where'd you get the jewellery?" Riley asked again when we where the only three left in the room. "France." Maya answered for the both of us. "You two where in France?" Riley questioned. "Si, senor." Maya replied in Spanish. "You two didn't go to France because if you went to France, you guys would have brought me back a croissant." Riley said. "Bing." Maya said holding up a croissant. "Ooh. Piping hot." Riley said, taking a bite of it. Maya and I stood up and headed to the door. "Wait a minute. Where did you really get that?" I asked. "I found it on the street." Maya said smirking as we walked out the door, "Bleah!" I heard Riley say as she spat out the croissant.

**********

"Come on, where'd you get the locket and bracelet?" Riley asked, coming out of the room. "My father sent it to me." Maya answered, "I got in a sale." I lied feeling guilty. "He did? You did?" Riley questioned. "You don't believe us?" I asked. "Did you just tell me?" Riley asked. "We just told you." Maya answered. "Then I believe you guys." Riley answered. "So this is over?" I asked. "Like it never happened." Riley said, "I do, however, have one question for the jewellery." Riley grabbed Maya's locket and my left wrist and brought them together, "Where'd you get the Raven and Maya ?!" Riley asked the jewellery. "You don't believe my father sent this to me?" Maya asked as I stayed silent. "Why don't you guys just tell me?" Riley asked. "Why don't you just call us liars?" Maya asked. "Why don't you just tell me the truth?" Riley asked. "Oh, you think that's important?" I asked. "I do." Riley replied. "Did you think Farkle was good in the play?" I asked as Farkle walked by, and from the gasp he let out, I guess he over heard.

**********

It was dinner time and I sitting at the table facing Auggie who face was covered in sauce "I want to skip ahead to your truth lesson," Riley said to Dad as she walked over to the dinner table. "Is it okay to tell a little white lie to spare somebody's feelings?" she asked "No," Dad answered, then he stopped, "my feelings?" I giggled and shook my head. "No." I told him. "Then always truth." He told us. Riley sat down beside me and nudged me and I ignored it as mom placed a plate in front of dad "Wow, what do we have here?" Dad asked. "Chicken." Mom answered. "I'll tell you right now, Topanga, this was never a chicken." Dad told her, bluntly. "Why don't you just eat it, honey." Mom said with a tense smile. "I'm looking forward to what you think of it after." she finished giving him a challenging look. Riley and I shared a look before facing our dad "Oh, great teller of the truth, please demonstrate how you are going to get out of this one." we said in unison smirking amused. We all watched as mom cracked her neck and knuckles. Dad looked at her and gulped before looking at Auggie. "Psst. What you get?" he asked "S'ghetti and meatballs." Auggie answered, taking another bite. "Oh yum. Yum that," Dad said, pointing at Auggie's spaghetti. Mom smiled and pushed the plate of chicken closer to him. Dad sighed. "Alright, fine, I'll eat it. Here we go." dad said unmoving "Have we prayed?" He asked, grabbing Mom and Rileys hands. "Have we prayed as a family?" he asked as Mom grabbed Auggie's hand and Riley grabbed mine as I grabbed Auggie's other hand. "We haven't done it in a while." he continued "Go ahead. Pray." Mom commanded. "Oh I'll pray," Dad told her "the world is a beautiful place, full of many beautiful things." Dad looked up and continued, "Look what she did to your chicken." I bit my lip trying to hold in my giggles "Eat your dinner, honey." Mom told him. "Okay," he said before looking up again "I'll see you soon." he finished before picking up a piece of chicken and stared at it. Finally, he took a bite. "Well, what do you think?" Mom asked. "Um, you know, from eating this chicken, I'll tell you right now how this chicken died. It ate this chicken!" I snorted quietly while Mom just looked at him. "You know Daddy, sometimes when I don't want to eat something, Mommy feeds it to me like it was an airplane," Auggie said, taking a forkful of spaghetti. He made airplane noises before eating it "and I like that." he told our dad "That's very sweet Auggie, but Daddy is a little too old for Mommy to feed him." Dad said with a laugh. Mom grabbed the fork that was beside the chicken and stabbed it before picking it up and making airplane noises as she held it up to dads face. I chuckled at them before continuing to eat my dinner.

**********

"When are you going to drop this Riley?" I asked her once we had sat down at our bedroom window. "There's a serious pigeon following me." Maya said before Riley could answer as she crawled through the window. "How you doing? Hey, here's a new thing. Where'd you get the locket and bracelet?" Riley asked and I sighed "He's a very sneaky pigeon, but I'm onto him." Maya said ignoring Riley. "Because they're gold and silver, they're both expensive, and my curiosity gets the better of me." Riley continued. "So I ducked behind the tree to fake out the pigeon. And you know who came over?" Maya asked, "A squirrel." she continued "I didn't say hello though, because I was already in a thing with the pigeon." she said. "I need to know if you two are stealing things." Riley said, "Riley are you kidding me? I'm you're twin sister. You know me!" I exclaimed incredulously, "You wont tell me where you got the bracelet! You tell me everything, or at least I thought you did so maybe I don't know you!" she retorted and I looked down and fiddled with the bracelet as we both went quiet "You don't think my dad sends me stuff?" Maya asked her breaking the tense silence "Maya, you've cried to us because your dad doesn't send you stuff." Riley told her. Maya sighed before answering "Sometimes I walk around the village and I pass stores and look in the windows at things I know I never have." Maya began. "So one day, I saw this locket sitting in a lost‐and‐found basket." she continued, "Do you think it's right that somebody loses something so beautiful and never comes back for it?" Maya questioned Riley. "Who knows? I don't have a criminal mind." she answered, "I don't think like you people." I frowned. "I walked by the window for months. Nobody claimed the locket okay?" Maya defended. "It sat there like a kid that has no," Maya started, but hesitated, "Like an orphan. So I claimed it. It's mine now." she finished. "It's not. You took something that doesn't belong to you." Riley told her. "How come you don't tell Farkle the truth, but you have no trouble telling us?" I asked as a pigeon appeared on the window sill. "And you stop judging me." Maya told the pigeon before it flew out the window. "Hey, my father tells my mother the truth, even when he knows she's gonna shove a chicken in his face." Riley said, as we sat at the window. I giggled at the memory. "Sorry I missed it." Maya.. "Yep, we were thinking about you." I told her. "Thanks." Maya told us. " I love you, guys." Riley said. "We love you too." Maya and I said in unison. "Then why do you guys want to end up in the slammer?" Riley asked, going back to the subject. "Here we go." I mumbled. "You two won't do well in the slammer." Riley informed us. "I will so!" Maya shouted defensively "You won't pack right Maya and you'll forget to bring shower shoes and you'll take somebody else's from the lost‐and‐found. And you are gonna get toe fungus! And I think you deserve to get toe fungus because they're not your shower shoes. They're not! And Raven, I don't know how you ended up like this. And you wont do well. You just won't. You'll cry. I don't want you to cry cause that makes me cry." Riley rambled. I smiled softly. "That's adorable." I admitted. "I think you two are thieves." Riley told us and the smiled dropped off my face. "That's not." Maya said. "You think I'm afraid to tell people the truth? I'm not, and I now await the praise from you two." Riley said, holding out her arms awaiting a hug. Maya and I looked at each other before crawling out the window without saying a word. "Raven? Maya? I heard Riley ask as we walked towards the front of the building. "C'mon let's tell your parents your staying at mine tonight." Maya told me as she linked her arm through mine as we made our way into the building.

**********

I walked down the staircase in school with Maya and noticed Riley standing outside our history room. We headed over to her before Maya handed Riley the textbooks she was holding. "I got something to say to the two you." Riley announced. Maya plugged her ears. "I can't hear you! Baddada dadaa dadaa!" Maya sang trying to avoid another lecture from Riley. I just stood there watching it all play out. "I'm talking to you." Riley said, trying to get her attention as Maya began singing random words as she entered the girl's bathroom. We waited outside before she exited the bathroom, and continued to sing. "Da da dadaa whata whata whata, waa waa waa" Maya sang, "And Go." she said. I looked at her amused before turning to Riley. "Whether or not the two of you are thieves, or not thieves, or you both stole the jewellery or you didn't, they don't belong to either one of you. They belong to somebody else. And you have to tell the truth about it because you are upsetting the universe. And the universe is going to have the truth come out anyway." Riley lectured. When she finished our dad walked into his classroom, eating noddles. "And what about you?" I asked, getting a little frustrated with Riley. "When are you gonna tell the truth to Farkle?" Maya asked. "I hardly think the universe is upset with me for being nice to Farkle. I mean, what could possibly go wrong there?" Riley told us and just as she asked that, Farkle walked down the stairs and over to the chess club. "Hey, chess club, you can move king's knight to bishop six and then you can eat it! 'Cause I quit the chess club 'cause I'm an actor, 'cause Riley said so." Farkle told the club. Maya and I turned back to Riley. "'Cause Riley said so." We said in sync giving her a pointed look. "Hey, chemistry club, you know what you get when you put sodium and chlorine together? You're a bunch of losers!" Farkle shouted at the club. "Farkle!" Riley shouted, as we walked up to him. "Riley. You changed my life. The Farkle you knew is gone. I am now Farkle!" Farkle said, dramatically before he walked away. "Whata whata what. What could possibly go wrong? Whata whata what could possibly go wrong?" Maya sang, as we all walked up the stairs.

**********

I walked Maya home so she could drop of her bookbag before we headed to my apartment. "Hey." Maya and I greeted dad and Riley as we crawled in through my bedroom window. "Well, now they're back. Maybe it's not as upside down as you think." dad told Riley and turned to us, "That's a nice locket Maya." he told her before looking down at my wrist, and frowning, "Where'd you get that Rave?" he asked me and I bit my lip "Thanks, Mr. Matthews." Maya said taking the spotlight off me "It looks like someone else's expensive jewellery." Riley pointed out. "Maybe it is. But, you know, I don't think that matters to Raven and Maya at all." dad said. "You don't?" Maya, Riley, and I asked. "You know, it's an interesting thing about lockets. It's usually what's in the inside that matters most to people. Isn't that right, Maya?" dad said as he stood up and walked to the door. He opened it to reveal our mom. "Yeah, okay." dad said, closing the door. "Please don't tell anyone this is how I live in my own house." dad said before crawling out the window. "What's inside the locket that's so important to you?" Riley asked Maya. I rubbed Maya's back encouragingly as she opened the locket. Inside was a picture of a family. A father, a mother, and a little girl. "Who is this family?" I asked. "I don't know." she answered, and sighed deeply, "A father, a mother and a little girl. I just like that they're all together." she started, "We're keeping them." Maya finished as she closed the locket. "Oh, boy." Riley said. Dad crawled back in through the window. "She's at the front door too. It's like there's two of her." He said, walking over to the door, he opened it and there stood mom with a chicken on a fork. She was mimicking a motor. Dad screamed, and slammed the door. He ran and sat in between Riley and me. "So what do we do now? Just sit here or what?" He asked. I shrugged. "Hey, dad. Can you tell me why I kind of think trying to help Farkle may have been wrong and maybe Maya and Raven should keep the locket and bracelet?" Riley asked. "We should?" Maya asked in disbelief. "Maybe. Is it me that's upside down?" Riley asked. "You know what, girls? The universe is the most confusing place you'll ever live. But if you listen carefully, you'll find out that it's paying attention and that it cares about you." dad explained. "Is that the truth?" I asked. "It's the only one I'm still sure of." dad reassured. The bedroom door opened and in walked Auggie with a plate of spaghetti. "Hey, Auggie, is that for me, buddy?" dad asked him. "I made it for you." Auggie said. I gently smiled. "Oh, Auggie, thank you so much. Thank you. Look at this, ooh. This looks good." dad said, eating some of it, "It's it's cold s'ghetti." he told him. "I know it's better warmer, but I don't know how to do that." Auggie admitted. "Auggie, I appreciate that you did anything for me at all." dad said. "You said that very nice. Why didn't you say it that way to mom?" Auggie asked. "What?" dad asked, "But all I did was tell mom the truth." he retorted "Then why do you get cold s'ghetti?" Auggie asked. I stared at him in shock. "Whoa." Riley, Maya, and I said in unison. "Woah. Auggie, are you saying the truth doesn't matter as much as how you treat people?" dad asked. "Auggie, are you saying that the truth does matter, but you should tell it to people warmly?" Riley asked. "Auggie, are you saying that the universe pays attention to me?" Maya asked. "Do you people realize that I'm only this many?" Auggie asked, holding up 5 fingers. I gave him a high‐five. He rolled his eyes and walked back out the door.

**********

Dad had left leaving the three of us at the window. I was still fiddling with my bracelet when Riley broke the silence "Rave?" she questioned. I lifted my head to look at her, "Yeah Riles?" I asked, "You want to tell us were you got the bracelet?" she asked me gently, I looked at Maya who was nodding encouragingly before I sighed. "Lucas gave it to me." I told them. They gasped before squealing excitedly. "Why didn't you just tell us?!" Riley questioned, "I just... I don't know what it means. I mean, I don't know why he gave it to me... so I guess I just wanted to wait until I did." I told them and they both smiled at me. "I think it means he likes you." Maya told me and Riley nodded in agreement, "Really?" I asked biting my lip, "Yeah. He'd be stupid not to." Riley told me grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze. "I love you guys." I told them with a smile causing them the smile back, "We love you too." they said in sync as they both placed their heads on my shoulders.

**********

"Farkle, I need to talk to you. I've been looking all over for you." Riley said, as she, Maya and I entered the school theatre. "Farkle?" I asked when he didn't answer Riley. "Farkle's gone. He gave up the chess club. He gave up the chemistry club." Farkle said, voice full of gloom. "What happened?" Riley asked. "You happened. You told me I was good. Well, I just auditioned for the next play." Farkle answered. "Are you gonna be in the next play?" I asked. "I'm not even allowed to watch the next play." Farkle replied. "I'm sorry Farkle." I told him as Maya said "I'm sorry you stink." "I'm sorry I could never hurt you." Riley apologized. "I'm sorry you stink." Maya repeated. "I heard you!" Farkle shouted in frustration. "Well, it was very important." Maya defended as Farkle sighed. "You made me think I was this great actor. You filled me up with confidence that I was really special. You made me think I could go after something totally unrealistic." Farkle told Riley. "Farkle‐" Riley began. "Thank you." Farkle said. He then kissed Riley. My jaw dropped. Farkle pulled back and walked away. Riley stood there with her eyes closed. "Well... That happened." Maya said. "Is it over?" Riley asked. "Can we talk about this?" I asked. "No." Riley answered, simply. "Because that was your first kiss and it was with Farkle." Maya said and I nodded. "He missed." Riley pointed out. "Still counts." I said. "Now for the rest of your life when people ask you, "hey, Riley, who was your first kiss?" You're gonna have to say," Maya told her. "Eyes, look your last." Logan said appearing from back stage with Lucas. "Oh, yeah!" Riley said, jumping onto the table "Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, oh, you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss." he said. "Hi." Riley greeted. "Hi." Logan replied. "How long you been here?" Riley asked. "Yeah, we saw the whole thing. I just can't believe that little guy stole a moment. Again." Lucas admitted. "You thought that was your moment?" Riley asked Logan as I asked Lucas "Earlier was your moment?" "No." They said in unison. "Oh." We mumbled. "My moment will be my moment." they told us in sync before walking away. Riley sighed as we started to giggle as Maya and I lay on either side of her. "How you doing?" Maya asked us amused. "I like that we end up in situations like this." I admitted and Riley hummed in agreement.

**********

"You're doing the right thing, returning the locket to the store." Riley told Maya as we walked into the subway station. "I guess so." Maya mumbled. "I know how much you want a locket with a family inside it." I told her whilst putting my arms around her shoulders "You want the truth?" Maya asked us. "Yes, please." Riley replied. "My father hasn't sent me anything in a long time. And the universe is probably much too busy to notice whether or not I'm doing the right thing." Maya told us before Riley gestured to something behind us. We turned around and saw the family from the picture in the locket. Maya walked over to them "Hi. I think this belongs to you." Maya said, and I smiled as she held up the locket. "Oh my gosh. I've been looking all over for that. Thank you." The lady said. Maya took off the locket before putting around the little girls neck. "Never lose that." Maya told her. "It's special." she added before heading back over to Riley and I and linking arms with us. "A cool universe, huh?" I asked as three of us walked away arm in arm.


	6. Girl Meets Popular

"Look what's happening, look what's coming!" Riley said happily as she, Maya, and I walked down the stairs of our school. "What's coming, crazy?" Maya asked. "Invitations. To the seventh grade parties. It's begun. We could be party girls. I'm going to need a party‐girl walk." Riley said as she started whimsical strut that ended in front of our lockers. "Yeah, that's not it." Maya told her once she was finished. "You know, there is going to be boys at these parties. But not just any boys. No. Opposite‐sex boys. They're the best kind." Riley said. I looked at her amused. "Yeah, you sound ready for this." I commented, sarcastically. "Oh, I am. And I may just be the first girl who crosses over from our side of the room to the" Riley started. "Yeah, it's gonna be us." Maya said, at the same time Riley said: "Yeah, it's gonna be you two." I chuckled, "Riley, we are twins, two halves of a whole. Why would I be popular and you wouldn't be?" I asked, "Because you have more Maya in you than I do. You gots what it takes dollface." she told me and I smirked amused, shaking my head softly "You two know what pretty‐boy hipster is handing out invitations to. Don't you?" Riley asked, gently nudging Maya and I. "A party." Maya and I answered, gently nudging Riley back. "Membership cards to the popular club." Riley said. Maya and I sighed"Why can't you just let it be a party?" I asked. "Because this is it, right here. This is where you guys go one way and I go the other way. You two get the invite and you marry pretty‐boy hipster and his pretty friend and I end up marrying Anthony Delveccio and we buy things in bulk." Riley explained, "You guys are gonna be popular. I'm not. Good for you guys. Good girls. Bye‐bye, Raven and Maya." Riley hugged us and began to sob. "Bye‐bye." Maya and I stood there, not reacting. Riley pulled away, as the "hipster‐boy" walked towards us. He looked down at an invitation, and then held it in front of Riley. Riley pushed it towards me before I pushed it Maya who returned it to the guy. He looked down at the invitation once more, and brought it up to Riley again. Riley looked up at him hopefully and he nodded. "Yay! For me!" Riley shouted, taking the invitation before they guy walked away. "Rave, Maya I know you two didn't get one, but is it okay if I'm really happy?" Riley asked us. Maya and I shared a look and smiled. "You go get 'em, tiger." I told her. Riley giggled and began her whimsical strut once again and walked down the hallway. "We love you, but." I started, when Riley was out of sight "You're a lot of work." Maya finished before we mimicked Riley's strut all the way down the hallway.

**********

I sat in my seat in my dads class. Riley walked up to his desk. "Boom!" Riley shouted, dropping the invitation on the desk. "You got invited to something?" Dad asked. "So much for genetics, baby." Riley said. I stifled a giggled. "Ooh, seventh grade party. Yup, I didn't get invited to a whole lot of these. Good for you. I'm proud of you." dad told her, "Boy‐girl party?" he asked "Yup." Riley replied. "You can't go." dad, Riley and I said in sync. "May we approach?" Maya asked gesturing to herself and me. "Hurry, please." my dad and Riley said together before Maya and I walked up to the desk. "I'm gonna keep your young'un out of trouble, sir." Maya told him. "Hart, you are trouble. Why would I want my young'uns anywhere near the same party you are gonna be at?" dad questioned her. "You wouldn't. Say it. You know you wanna say it." Maya told him with a small smirk. "You and Raven can't go if Maya is invited." Dad told Riley. Maya and I pointed to Riley. "Maya _and_ Raven are both not invited." Riley told him. "Then you may go." Maya and I told her. "Thanks, daddies." Riley thanked us. "Hold up, Rave you weren't invited?" he asked me "All right, good day, everybody. Class dismissed." Maya told the rest of the class changing the subject. They all stood up, but dad stopped them. "Sit down!" He shouted. "Sit down!" Riley, Maya, and I shouted at the class. The three of us walked back to our desks. "So there's this guy Damocles who really really wants to be king. One day he gets an invitation to come sit on the throne and actually hang with royalty." dad began his lesson. "No!" Riley shouted. "'Sup, Riles?" Maya asked. "Pop's lesson hitting a little close to home?" I asked. "Nope, what he's saying has nothing to do with me. Yes, I've been invited to hang with middle‐school royalty, but nothing bad could happen." Riley told us. "I'm sure you're right." dad told her, "Farkle!" "When Damocles sat on the throne he noticed a sword hanging over it, help up by a single tiny thread." Farkle said. "Maya," dad said, turning to my best friend. "Be careful what you wish for." Maya replied. "Raven?" He asked me, turning to me. "Being what other people want you to be is just a sword hanging over your head." I replied. "Good. Riley." dad said, turning to his eldest daughter. "Nothing to do with me." Riley said gesturing with her hands. Maya and I mimicked it.

**********

Dad, Maya, and I went to drop Riley off at her "popular" party. "Well, lookey here, teacher daddy, nothing hanging over my head except this here halo of popularity." Riley said, holding up an invisible halo, "And yay for you, my twin and my best friend, for watching me with smiles." she said to us happily. "Yeah, we're smiling," I started "we're watching." Maya finished. "All right, all right. Half hour you can stay. I'm waiting right here." Dad told her. Riley pressed the doorbell, and we heard it buzz. A panicked look appeared on dads face. "I changed my mind. I want you two in there. Protect your sister and friend." Dad told Maya and I. "We can't do that, Dad." I told him "Wasn't invited." Maya continued. "Why is that exactly?" Dad asked. "About to find out, sir." Maya replied "Smile. Watch." I told him as I leaned back against the wall behind me. The door opened and revealed Farkle. I bit my lip to hold in my laugh. "Greetings, fellow party‐goer." Farkle greeted. "Farkle?" Riley asked in confusion. "Starting to become clear, dad?" I asked. "Oh yeah. I'm smiling real big." dad told us before we all walked into the apartment. "Announcing the arrival of party guest number six, female number one." Farkle announced. I looked around the room, and saw another girl in the room. "I'm a female, Farkle." she said, and struck a pose. I raised my eyebrow. "You getting this yet?" Maya asked. "But pretty boy. Pretty boy's still here." Riley said. "Wait for it." I said. All of a sudden "pretty boy" took off his coat and his accessories to reveal two smaller nerdy boys. "That's the greatest thing I've ever seen in my life." Dad commented. I nodded. "It's a geek party!" Riley shouted in realization. "We know, honey." Maya and I said in unison through our giggles. "Everybody welcome Riley." Farkle ordered. All the geeks started to do a robot dance while speaking in a foreign language. "Honey, stay an hour. Stay a week, stay forever. Just enjoy." dad said, pushing Riley closer to the centre of the room. "Hey, you know what would make this just perfect for me?" dad asked. "Have you noticed the lightsabers hanging from the ceiling precariously over your head?" One of the geeks asked Riley. She looked up and a lightsaber came down, just above Riley's head. "Damocles." Riley hissed before Maya and I headed out to the subway with our arms linked.

**********

I followed behind Maya as she stormed into our history classroom and headed straight to Farkle. Maya picked him up by his shirt, while I glared at him. "Okay, Farkle. Where is she?" Maya questioned angrily. "Whatever have I done to deserve this display of affection?" Farkle asked, ignoring her question. "This look like affection to you?" I asked. "I takes it however I gets it." Farkle told us and smacked his lips, "Right there, nurses." I glared harder, "She wasn't there when I got up this morning and we couldn't find her in the halls." explained. "What'd you do with our girl?" Maya asked. "Maya, Raven, release the Farkle." I heard Riley order. Maya and I turned around and saw Riley walk into the room looking like a rainbow threw up on her. "Farkle, didn't do anything except open my eyes to what the world really thinks I am." Riley told us. "A harajuku girl?" Maya asked. "Yes, because I figure if what I am is nerdy‐geeky, I'm going to set the nerdy‐geeky world on fire." Riley told us. "You take it." Maya told me. "You're our dad, You take it." I told our dad. "Nope, beyond me. This is all for the two of you," he told us. I sighed. "Why should I struggle to be popular when I can be these people's empress fairy queen?" Riley asked. "No, please." Maya pleaded, "The one guy was two guys." she said, "The sword fell." I told her, "This is the way you're gonna go? You're gonna embrace this?" I asked her. "Deal with it. I've gone over to the dork side." Riley told us. If i wasn't concerned I would've laughed at. "This isn't you." Maya and I told her. "This is her." Farkle told us and I shot him a look of death. "They love this me." Riley said. I sighed. "We're not changing you back." Maya told her before the two of us took our seats. "Oh, yes you two are. One of my daughter's going through this week's crazy. You guys get in there." dad told us. "Father, may we continue with the lesson? I seek knowledge." Riley told our father. "Never mind, leave her alone." dad told us. "Look at her." Maya and I demanded. Dad then ran to Farkle's friends. "All right, what do you guys know about girls?" He asked them. "Mostly we're terrified of them, sir." One of them answered. "So we try to keep our distance." Another one told him. "Well, then I choose empress fairy nut job." dad said. He, and the geeks started doing a robot dance.

**********

"Come on. This is not who you are." I pleaded to Riley as we walked into the classroom, the next day. "What do you know about being a harajuku girl? " Maya asked. "I don't have to know anything except that they love it." Riley said, "Sorry, Raven, Maya, I walk with a different crowd now. And as you can see, I am quite the influence on them." I turned and looked at the geeks Riley has been hanging out with. They were wearing all wearing eccentric accessories. "Rave? Maya?" dad asked us. I looked at Riley to see her head in a book. "She's gone dad." I answered sadly for us as we continued to look at my lost sister. "Yes, she is." Farkle said, smirking.

**********

Maya and I were heading to my apartment after stopping off at hers and trying to formulate a plan to save Riley.  
"Okay, we're gonna take one last shot at this," I announced as Maya and I crawled into Riley and mine's bedroom. "While we believe Riley is still in there and not completely under the spell of‐" Maya started, but was interrupted. "Ladies." Farkle said. I glared at him. "Farkle!" Maya shouted, and pushed him to the ground. "She's one of us now, Maya." Farkle told her as he got up before pushing her down. "She's one of us, Farkle." I told him and pushed him down as Maya got up. Farkle got up and pushed Maya and me both down. "You two are not letting her reach her full potential." Farkle hissed. Maya and I jumped up. "The world we know wants you to be yourself." Maya started. "In our world it needs you in it." I finished. "You're one of us now. And I've decided to prove it by letting you help the John Quincy Adams' spelling‐bee team to the regional finals." Farkle told Riley. "Really?" Riley asked. "I'm right about you, Riley. I know I am." Farkle replied. "Thank you, Farkle." Riley said, and turned to us, "Sorry, Rave, Maya. The world wants what the world wants. And right now the world wants me like this." I glared at Farkle "This isn't over, Farkle." Maya hissed at him. "I'm not scared." Farkle told her. "Oh, really?" she asked before she pushed him down. Farkle pulled Maya and me down to the ground. "Guys, what about me?" Riley asked. The three of us grabbed Riley and pulled her down with us. "Yay!" She shouted as we did so.

Auggie, Daddy, and I were sitting at the dinner table, watching Riley. We were all eating grapes. Riley got water out of the fridge and walked over to the couch. Just then, Mom walked in. I noticed that she had changed her appearance as well. "How ya doin'?" Mom asked. "How ya doin'?" Riley repeated. They walked past each other before they both stopped and turned back around to look at each other. "Daddy?" Auggie asked. "Yep." Dad answered. "You, me, and Raven are the normal ones here, right?" Auggie asked. "I hope so, bubba," Dad replied. I nodded in agreement. "What's this?" Mom asked. "What's that?" Riley asked back. "This is who I am inside. It's the part of me your father fell in love with a long time ago," Mom explained. "This is what's inside of you?" Riley asked "Yeah, might be the best part," Mom admitted. "Is this the best part of you?" she asked Riley "I'm extremely popular with five people," Riley said, proudly. "Is one of them you?" Mom asked. She sat down on the couch, and Riley followed. "Weird Mommy's cool," Auggie commented. "Way cool." I agreed. _I know what to do. "_ Dad I'm heading to Maya's." I told him giving him a peck on the cheek before grabbing a handful of grapes for the journey. "Bye honey." I heard as the apartment door closed behind me.

**********

"Welcome, to this qualifying round of the city regional spelling bee between our own John Quincy Adams middle school," Mr. Matthews announced, but stopped so we could applaud. He continued, "And Einstein academy." There was more applause. Maya and I were watching from the door waiting for our moment. Riley stepped up to the platform and that was our cue. "Okay, Miss Matthews. Your first word is‐" dad started, but was interrupted by Maya and I walking over before I slipped him a piece of paper. "Rave, Maya, you can't‐" dad started. "Check out the word, Mr. Matthews." Maya said before he looked down at the paper "Miss Matthews, your word is harajuku." dad said. "Excuse me?" Riley asked. "Harajuku." I repeated with a smirk stepping forward. "Uh, may I have the meaning of the word?" Riles asked. "Oh, you don't know?" Maya asked in fake shock "Then let me tell you. It's a real neighborhood in Japan, where authentic Japanese girls have created an authentic look and life for themselves that is unique to them." dad explained. "Country of origin?" Riley asked. My eyebrows raised "Are you kidding?" I asked her. "Can I hear it in a sentence?" Riley asked. "Yeah." Maya replied, "Stop pretending to be a harajuku girl, because you're not. You're Riley. R‐I‐L‐E‐Y." she told her. "Five seconds, Miss Matthews, or you're eliminated." dad warned. "What do you mean "eliminated"?" Riley asked. "It means you wouldn't be part of the group any more." Farkle answered. Riley kept looking back and forth between us and the geeks. "Harajuku, something I'm N‐O‐T." Riley said, taking off the fake glasses she was wearing, "Sorry, Farkle. It was a lovely party and your friends are really pretty cool." she told him. "We are?" One of the nerd asked before chuckling. "We've never been called that before." He admitted. "Shocker." Maya mumbled causing me to give her a playful nudge "Thanks, Riley. We feel the same way about you." Farkle told her before Riley headed back over to Maya and me. We sat down on the chairs behind us, and leaned our heads on each other's shoulders.

**********

Riley, Maya and I where sitting in the diner. "You know what the best thing is about being yourself?" Riley asked us. "What?" Maya asked. "You're always popular with your best friends," Riley said and I smiled, softly. "Always." I repeated.


	7. Girl Meets Smackle

"Ancient Greece," Dad began his lesson as we sat in history. "What that? What that that?" I asked frantically, pointing to the large, wrapped box in his hands. "What thi‐ this? This is a present."he told me. "Is it for her?" Riley asked. "What's your game, Matthews?" Maya asked "Game? I mean no game. I just want to know who here wants this present." dad said. Everyone but Maya raised their hands "Oh, Maya, what? You assume by playing hard to get, I'm gonna give it to you?" Dad asked her. "Well, yes. That's one of the many arrows in my quiver." She answered. I heard Farkle shudder from behind and I turned to face him "Medieval talk. What are you doing to me, woman?" Farkle asked her. I rolled my eyes fondly and turned back to the front of the room. "Raven." Dad said, placing the present on my desk. "Yay!" I cheered. I opened the box and the smile fell from my face as I raised a plaque. "The trojan horse?" I read appalled. "Surprise." He said, while doing jazz hands. "This isn't a present!" Riley exclaimed "This is one of your life lessons wrapped up in a class lesson wrapped up in a box of nothing." I added in agreement "How you doing, honeys?"Maya asked us. "We're-a worked up." Riley and I said in unison. "I know." Maya told us. "You assumed because it was all neat and pretty that something good was inside. Ancient Troy was protected by walls. The Greeks couldn't get in, so they built a big wooden horse and left it behind. What do you think the trojans did?" Dad asked. "They left it there because they were afraid that somebody was trying to teach them something." Riley said causing me to giggle. Dad shook his head at my twin. "They captured it as a trophy and brought it inside. That night, the Greek soldiers crawled out of the horse and defeated Troy." dad told us, "What have we learned here? Mr. Friar?" he asked looking at the Lucas "Don't make assumptions based on what you see?" he guessed. "Raven, listen, I'm sorry I made an example of you. I know'd you'd share with your sister so, Riley, here's a gift for you." Dad said, holding up a smaller box. "Ooh no! I want to no! Pretty ribbon no!" Riley shouted, arguing with herself. "I'll take my chances with that, sir." Logan said. Dad handed over the box. "No, Logan. You have to assume it was no good because the first one was no good. Aren't you all proud of me, dad?" Riley said. "No!" he shouted. "Get out of detention free." Lucas said, reading the back of the card Logan was holding. "Ooh, I could use one of those." Maya said. "Gimme that and I won't call you "Ranger Rick" all week." she offered. "Here you go." Logan said handing Maya the card. "Thanks, Ranger Roy." she said. "Lemme guess. Ranger Roy is filling in for Ranger Rick?" Logan asked smirking. "All week." Maya confirmed before turning t my dad. "And now you." she told him. "Oh, is something gonna happen to me?" he asked. "Yes, it is." Maya said, while she stood up. She began to scat, while running onto my dad's desk. "D‐d‐d‐detention! But not today. Boom!" Maya ended. "Read the card." Dad ordered. "Huh?" Maya asked. "Card." Dad repeated. "Say 'get out of detention free' then give worthless card to Maya then watch her dance on my desk." Maya read from the back of the card. She frowned before hopping off the desk and walking back to her seat. "Never assume. Look more deeply. Just because something is wrapped up all pretty, doesn't always mean it is." Dad told us. Maya turned to Logan. "You were in on this!" She shouted at him. "I'm Ranger Roy and I'll be here all week." Logan said, tipping an imaginary hat and I snickered quietly with Lucas "Oh‐ho‐ho." Maya said, turning back to the front of the room.

**********

"In conclusion, school uniforms reduce individuality which will be unnecessary in the real world when you're all working for me." Farkle concluded his speech, "Thank you. I am Farkle!" he bowed dramatically as we all watched the debate. "I don't understand debate." Riley told Maya and I. "I say you do." Maya said causing me to laugh. "Okay." Riley agreed. "I like debate." Lucas told us from his seat beside me as we sat in the row behind Riley, Maya and Logan. "Exploring two sides of the same thing. Good and bad, light and dark, right in front of you at the same time. Where else are you gonna get that?" Logan questioned, Lucas and I shared a look before I pointed to a smiling Riley and a frowning Maya "Oh right. Look at you." Logan said in realisation. "And now from Einstein academy, undefeated this season. She is who your mama wishes she gave birth to! The one, the only Smackle!" Dad announced as rock music began to play. Smackle crashed through Einstein Academy's logo before she boxed the air like she was Rocky. The music stopped as she walked up to Farkle. "You goin' down, chump." Smackle said and I raised an eyebrow. Smackle turned to face the audience. "Wearing a uniform makes you surrender to conformity and sacrifices uniqueness, which is our most valuable freedom. Don't let anybody tell you what to wear. Don't let anybody tell you what to be. Smackle, the one and only, out." Smackle said before walking to her seat. "Well, before I announce the winner, let me remind you all that our final debate of the season will be held right here next week, where our thought‐provoking topic will be 'Is beauty only skin deep?'" Dad informed us, "Great, thank you. So the winner of today's debate is‐" Dad started, as Farkle stood up but Dad pushed him back down. "Isadora Smackle, Einstein academy." he announced. "It looks like our debate team could use some help." Lucas said. "Yeah, Smackle's definitely got game." I said. "She beats Farkle every time." Riley added. "You think he's gotten used to it by now?" Maya asked and we all turned to Farkle. He was lying on the ground, groaning as people walked past him. "It hurts." Farkle said through his groans. "Nope. Good thing we're there for him." I said, as Maya, Riley, and I stood up. "Being there for him is the most important thing we can be‐" Maya started, but paused. "Melon balls." she said, pointing to some which were on a table. "Ooh." Riley and I said before we walked to the melon balls. Riley and I left Maya with the fruit as we walked over to Farkle and Smackle "We Farkle good job being smart and everything." I told him "Thanks for coming Raven." he started and I noticed Smackle walk away "You too Riley. Sorry you guys had to see me lose again." he told us apologetically and Riley clapped "Wonderful debate Farkle. " I told him "A memory that will live with me right up until the next thing happens." she added before we both gave him a hug. Once he left Riley pulled me along to go see Smackle. "Well, Smackle. Good job being smart and everything." Riley repeated my line as we smiled awkwardly before turning to leave, "I am sad." Smackle exclaimed casing us to turn to face her again "What?" I questioned "Farkle and I are perfect for each other. Why does he prefer you guys?" she asked us and we stammered "I don't know." I told her, "If I knew, I'd stop." Riley said "Well. There's nothing left to do now than get a smoothie all alone and continue this good cry I'm having." Smackle told us and I frowned "You're crying" I asked confused "Yes." she told me "A-wah. A-wah." she mimicked a crying baby, very robotically "I don't think that's actually-" Riley started only to be interrupted with more "crying". Smackle started to mumble some sad gibberish and I grimaced slightly "Look. I am going to ask you something really fast and then I'm going to regret it... You want to come to our house?" she asked and we both shot our heads to face each other "Ooh." we said together lowly before we faced Smackle again "Yes. I would like to come to your house." she told us "There;s much I can learn from you." she added, Riley and I looked at each other at a loss for words before extending our arms to give her a hug. We tried multiple times before Maya interrupted our latest failed attempt at a group hug "Oh, no! I already have a weird friend." she said through mouths full of melon balls. "She means us" I told Smackle sighing, gesturing between my sister who was nodding with a grin and myself.

**********

"Why do I have to be a part of your campaign to befriend every little woodland creature?" Maya asked Riley as we sat at our bedroom window along with Smackle "I mean, we've got our little bird, we don't need anymore." she added gesturing to me and I smiled and waved at my sister "Which woodland creature am I in your mind?" Smackle asked Maya who looked her up and down "You're like a little Gopher-Chipmunk combo deal." she answered as Smackle took notes. "Maya, Smackle needs our help." Riley told her. "Yes. I need you to teach me the equation for beauty." Smackle said. "Why?" Maya asked, confused. "Smackle loves Farkle." I told her. Her eyes widened. "Why?" Maya asked again. "But he prefers you three to me because you're all aesthetically pleasing. I, on the other hand, am less aesthetically pleasing, but am superior in every other area." Smackle said. "Okay, so you want us to make you beautiful?" Maya asked. "Yes, but I don't expect you to be able to change a trillion years of evolution in five seconds." Smackle told us. I smirked "Let me know when it's four seconds." Riley told her. "Go!" Maya shouted. The three of us jumped up and began the transformation. When we were done we sat back and looked at our work of art. "I'm pretty?" Smackle asked, looking down at herslef. "You're the hottest little Gopher‐Chipmunk in the whole forest." Maya told her. "Who's the genius now?" I asked. The three of us whipped our hair back and looked at each other. "Stop it." We all said in unison. "My outward appearance now seems to represent the current trends agreeable to the general populace." Smackle said. "Then why are you still talking like you don't know what you look like?" Maya asked. "Ah, my speech. That's an easy fix." Smackle said. "I don't think so." Riley told her. "Awesome, like, giggle, question, oh my gosh," Smackle said. I gave her a confused look. "Do you wanna lay that out again for us normals?" I asked. "Observations reveal that if I merely insert "awesome," "like," "oh my gosh," and giggle at everything like it's a question, I will assimilate into the general teenage population." Smackle said. I snickered. "It's not that easy, Smackle." I told her. "E=mc2." Smackle said. "What did you do that for?" Maya asked. "Like "e" totally equals m.c. Squared!" Smackle said, and then giggled, "Oh my gosh, awesome!" Maya, Riley, and I leaned in closer to each other. "E=mc2." Maya said "I understand the universe." Riley and I said in unison. The three of us mimicked an explosion as our minds had just been blown.

**********

Maya, Riley and I made our way into the history classroom were the debate team were meeting. "Ladies." Farkle greeted. "Farkle." We replied in unison. "Maya, why are you wearing glasses?" Logan asked her. "They're Smackle's. I'm just holding them for her. On my face." she told him. "We want to see if people will treat Maya differently now that she looks smart." Riley said. "Hello, suddenly‐approachable‐woman. What's your prescription? Mine's 20/800," on of the team members said and I laughed softly, "I can basically only hear you." he added "I don't have a prescription. Although I must say, you guys are looking a lot less blurry." Maya told them. "That's the nicest thing any girl's ever said to us." The other one said. "I liked you better blurry." Maya said quickly, while taking the glasses off "That's the second nicest thing a girl's ever said to us." The other one replied. "I think you look nice any way you are, Maya." Farkle told her. "Thanks Farkle." she told him smiling "You wanna go out with us?" I added and Farkle collapsed. "Out like 'out on a date'?" He asked. "Aw, no." I told him, while crouching down as Maya and Riley did the same. "Out like out there with me, Raven and Riley because there's someone else we want to introduce you to." Maya corrected. "Yep. We think you'll really like her." Riley added. "I have a very specific taste in girls." Farkle announced, "Is she one?" he asked "Uh‐huh." I said nodding in amusement "That'll do it!" Farkle shouted. I rolled my eyes fondly at the boy.

**********

We all arrived at Svorski's bakery ready to commence the plan. "Presenting your date from the modeling runways of Paris, France," Riley started. "The new face of geek chic," I continued. "Isadora Smackle." Maya finished in a french accent. Smackle walked into the place, posing as she did so. "Wow," Farkle admitted, as Smackle approached, "You made her over?" he asked us "You know, just us girls playing with our hair and clothes." Riley replied. "Are you finally intrigued by me, Farkle?" Smackle asked. "I'm intrigued that my friends don't realize that you are an evil genius." Farkle said. I raised my eyebrow. Riley chuckled. "But a pretty evil genius, don't you think?" Riley asked. "This is debate preparation, isn't it?" Farkle asked Smackle. "What?" I asked, shocked. "The next debate is 'Is beauty only skin deep?' Smackle doesn't want to be like you guys. Smackle only wants to win. You ladies have been played." Farkle told us. "Is this true, Smackle?" I asked feeling betrayed. "Affirmative." Smackle replied. "Raven, Riley, do I please have your permission to mess her up now?" Maya asked angrily "Negative." We answered. "Smackle, did you assume this outward change in your appearance would not affect your inner self?" Farkle asked. "Of course it won't. I am Smackle." she said before holding up her hand "But look, four red nails and one blue one. I don't know why." Smackle admitted, "That said, how could any outward change possibly affect the inner Smackle?" she concluded as Lucas and Logan approached us. "Hi, guys." They said before turning to Smackle, "Wow, Smackle," Lucas started "you look great." Logan added. Smackle giggled. I raised my eyebrow. "Did that just come from me?" Smackle asked. "Smile at her." Farkle told the boys. They both smiled at Smackle. "Oh my gosh." Smackle said, "Oh my gosh, I just said "oh my gosh". Like, awesome. Question?" she babbled "Are you okay, Smackle?" Riley asked. "I don't understand what's happening to me." Smackle admitted. "Why don't you sit next to her, guys?" Farkle asked and they done as asked sitting on either side of her. "No one that's ever looked like you two has ever sat this close. Are you sitting here because you want to be my mate?" Smackle asked. My eyes widened "We're sitting here because the seats were empty." Logan replied. "You smell like pine trees." Smackle told Lucas. _And Vanilla._ I sighed dreamily"Thank you." Lucas said looking mighty uncomfortable. "Our feet are touching." Smackle told the two. "You're doing that." LThey told her. "Hmm. Smackle, would you mind telling me, what is the square root of 36?" Farkle asked. "Who cares?" Smackle asked dreamily gazing at between Logan and Lucas. "Excellent. Logan and Lucas are on our debate team. Will that be a distraction to you?" Farkle asked. "Should be, yeah." Smackle said still in a trance. "Good. Let's go. We've got a debate to prepare for." Farkle said, standing. the three of us sat with Smackle as the boys left. "What have you done to me? I'm broken. I'm pretty. I'm confused." she said "We can put you back." I told her "Oh, I'm not goin' back!" Smackle exclaimed "I'm not that confused." she added examining her nails.

**********

Riley, Maya and I made our way into our bedroom were we found our mom, Topanga in the doorway and Farkle, who sat beside Auggie at the bay window. "Okay. Who's first?" Riley asked "I am." Auggie told her before she and I headed over to sit on either side of him as Maya went to stand beside Farkle. "Farkle do you have an appointment?" she asked him, "Nope, I'm a walk-in." He told her "Farkle, feel free to read on of our waiting room magazines." I told him gesturing to the pile before turning to Maya along with Riley "We're jammed." Riley exclaimed as Farkle lifted a magazine and moved to stand beside my mom while Maya took his previous seat. "Go." Riley instructed our little brother "I want to be with Ava until I die!" he exclaimed "She doesn't feel the same way?" I asked frowning "She's vague man." Auggie complained causing us to sigh quietly "She's messing with my mind." he added. "But, it doesn't matter what she says, it matters what she does." I told him drawing his attention, "Did she actually break up with you?" Maya asked him "No." he answered "What?!" Our mom suddenly exclaimed catching our attention as she made her way towards us "Auggie. I assumed you guys broke up." she told him as she took a seat beside me "Oh mom, you should never assume." Riley scolded "Didn't dad teach you that?" I asked, "Yeah, don't you get the home versions of these lessons? You're married to the guy." Maya added backing us up. Mom scoffed "Of course I do. There's just so many of them." she defended before pausing. "Oh no. I married Feeny." she exclaimed suddenly and I raised my eyebrows at her. "So how is Ava messing with you?" I asked Auggie, getting back on track "She says we might not be together forever. But she also says we might." he told me "So you still have a girlfriend." Maya reminded him "And, I let you eat cake and whipped cream." mom added "Hmm." he hummed standing up "So I had a pretty good day." he said in realisation as mom pat his stomach and we all smiled as the two walked away. "Next!" Riley shouted and Farkle took Auggie's place. "Yes?" Riley questioned "I'm tortured." he told us "What about?" I asked frowning, concerned. "Smackle's not going to at her best at the debate." he said looking at me "Why not?" Maya asked confused "Cause you made her better." he told us "Except you didn't." he added "You want us to change her back?" I asked confused "If we do Farkle, you'll lose the debate." Riley told him "I only want to beat her when it's really her. She's the best arch nemesis I could ever have." he said "Otherwise if you beat her. It doesn't count." Maya said, nodding in realisation "You're pretty smart Maya." Farkle told her, "Even without glasses?" I teased playfully and we all laughed.

**********

"You promised you'd change her back!" Farkle exclaimed to us as we sat waiting for the final debate to start "We tried!" Riley defended "She wouldn't go for it." I told him apologetically. He sighed before walking over to her. He turned to the audience after a while. "The nation of Troy was charmed by a beautiful wooden horse. They neglected to consider what was inside. And they lost everything because of outer beauty. Don't be fooled by a pretty wrapper. I mean, who keeps the wrapping paper?" Farkle began. "I wear ribbons." Riley said, raising her hand. I looked to my right and there my sister was, decked in various ribbons. "Okay. And our concluding statement will be made by Lucas and Logan Friar." Farkle announced. He sat down as the two stood up. "There can be absolutely no debate that the quest for outer beauty at the expense of one's inner self is a road to personal destruction." Lucas began looking sharp in his red blazer. "People make assumptions. We've been labelled jocks and cowboys, and this is from our friends." Logan continued. "But here's a little secret. We like school and we do pretty well. You might look at us and assume baseball players." Lucas added "We look at us and we know we'd better get good grades, because what's on the inside has to be more important than what's on the outside to get into a good college and into a good life." Logan continued "Because beauty is not skin deep." Lucas concluded. "Thank you." they said in unison before walking back to their seats as Smackle took the floor. "Oh my gosh, I'm like so totally unprepared and scared." Smackle admitted. "Maybe that's what you would assume I would say, considering the effort I put into my appearance." she continued "I'm here to argue today that beauty actually is skin deep. So I've done some research and I've learned. That it is. When you get compliments from people who don't ordinarily compliment you, when people look at you differently, packaging does matter. I wasn't pretty, then I was. This is a world where "pretty" seems better somehow. Which is too bad, but it's not debatable." Smackle said, while pacing back and forth. "However, I also learned that if you get swept up by what you are on the outside you can lose who you are on the inside. Even though it is easy to be fooled by the beauty of a trojan horse, its real power comes from the army within intelligence, compassion, integrity, courage. That army is the real you, no matter what you look like. So even though beauty may be skin deep, beauty is nowhere near as important as the army inside. And I'll try not to forget that." Smackle said. She picked up her glasses and put them on. "Well, look at all of you. You're all very deeply beautiful. Especially you, Farkle." She said. "Thank you." Smackle said and we all clapped. She made her way to stand in front of us "Thank you for taking me in. I hope we can be friends." she told us "Cool. We've got a lot to learn from each other." Maya said softly and she smiled at us. Smackle bent down to share a more successful group hug with Riley and I before my sister took the large red ribbon from her head and stuck it to Smackle's stomach. She gave us one last smile before walking away. "I continue to not understand anything." Riley admitted "That's what's so beautiful about you." Maya told her and I smiled as I pulled the two closer and wrapped my arms around them.

**********

After the debate, Riley, Maya, Lucas, Logan, Farkle, Smackle, and I headed to Svorski's. We sat in our usual seats. "Valiant effort, Lucas, Logan perhaps a smoothie would take the sting out of my latest victory." Smackle said attempting to flirt "Whoa whoa," I started "back off, sister." Riley finished as Lucas smirked at me. "I actually think that Smackle is just enjoying some newfound confidence, Raven, Riley." Farkle told us. "You know me too well, arch‐Nemesis." Smackle told him. "She was using you two to make Farkle jealous!" Maya said to Logan and chuckled. "Well, that's a new one." Logan said and we all laughed softly. "Tell me the truth, Farkle." Smackle began, "If Raven, Riley and Maya weren't beautiful, would you still love them?" Smackle asked. "They're beautiful?" Farkle asked, looking between us "Oh yeah, I never really noticed." the three of us shared soft smiles.


	8. Girl Meets 1961

"The '60s, man. Influential musicians like Bob Dylan and Joan Baez. Playing guitars and singing like prophets. The times, they were a‐changin'." dad said in as we sat in history. You could hear crickets, the class was silent. Boredom laced everyone's expressions. "The class, they are a‐sleepin'." Farkle chirped. "It's not your fault, dad." I started "It's just the stuff you're saying." Riley finished. "I'm talking about the '60s, man." dad told us. "Nobody cares about when you were our age." Riley told him. Dad looked at her completely offended. "Riley, it was over 50 years ago. How old do you guys think I am?" he asked. "There's no right answer to this, sir." Lucas told him. "You should teach us future class." Maya told him. "Listen, dad, you're doing a wonderful job up there," Riley started. "And we're very happy that you're all jazzed up," I continued. "But history has nothing to do with us." Maya finished. "I'm gonna snap this chalk now." dad said, holding up a piece of chalk. "Uh‐oh." I heard Lucas and Logan mumble. "Snap." Dad said, I winced as he snapped the chalk. "What did you guys do yesterday?" he asked the class. "I think Raven and I had grapes." Riley said and I nodded happily. "Do you know what yesterday was?" dad asked. "Grapes Day?" Riley and I questioned in sync, sighing happily at the thought of the little bundles of deliciousness. "It's history." dad told us shaking his head in disbelief "Every decision you make every day, every time you decide to turn left instead of right, you make history and you affect someone else's. And if you refuse to learn that, I guarantee you, you guys will not become the best person you can be." he explained, "Because history is all about missed opportunities. 'History has nothing to do with us,' wasn't it, Ms. Hart?" he questioned my best friend. "Can't remember, it was like five minutes ago." Maya replied and I smiled amused. "Fine. I am not gonna teach you guys about the '60s." dad said. "Yay!" Everyone cheered "You are." he told us. We all groaned apart from the faint "Yay." I heard coming from Farkle "History is alive even if you weren't. But now you're gonna be. You will visit the 1960s and give a report." dad told us. "Time travel." Farkle said. "How do we do that, dad?" Riley asked. "Yeah. We weren't there." I added. "You were." dad corrected. "How?" Riley asked. "You all have grandparents or great‐grandparents. Choose one who was around during that time. Learn all you can about them and report back. Then we'll see if history has nothing to do with us." he told us, "Living history. Now I'm all jazzed up." he added and again, we all groaned as Farkle let out another "Yay".

**********

 **1961**

Robin's POV

My twin sister Rosie and I made our way into Cafe Hey. I felt Rosie nudge me and I looked over to see her gesturing to a man behind the counter cleaning out the coffee maker. "It's time for _the walk_." I told her and her face broke out into an excited grin. We looped arms before with each other before strutting over to the counter while snapping the fingers on our free hand. "You're new faces." the guy told us as he leant over the counter once we reached him. "So are you." we told him in sync "but everything's new to us." Rosie started "The people," I declared with a snap of my fingers as we looked around "the places," Rosie added snapping "the whole happenin' scene." I finished with a final snap. "First time you've ever said that isn't it?" he asked me knowingly "I practised the whole way here." I admitted with a sheepish grin. "Let me get a vibe." he said making his way to stand in front of us. Rosie and I turned to face him. He grabbed our shoulders and brought his face level with ours before looking between us. "I dig you immedia-tois." he told us stepping back. "What does that mean?" Rosie asked as we shared a confused look "I don't know. I made it up." he answered with smile "Well, here's what I want you to make up for us: Two hot chocolate's with extra whipped cream, because we're dangerous." I told him with Rosie nodding in agreement "You got a name, dangerous?" he asked me "Robin. Robin McGee." I told him and he nodded, what about you?" he asked my sister "Rosie. Rosie McGee." she answered "Sisters?" he asked us while he turned and lifted a camera from the counter "Twins." we answered in sync "Woah." he mumbled "-What's your name?" I asked with a smile "Ginsburg. Nice to meet you Robin and Rosie." he said before he lifted the camera and snapped a picture. I blinked trying to get rid of the momentary blindness. "What's the picture for?" Rosie asked "For the moment we first met. I'll get your hot chocolate, McGees." he told us making his way to the other side of the counter "I know this is weird, but have we met before?" I asked him "Haven't we all?" he asked before getting to work as Rosie and I looked through our 'twin journal'.

**********

I had just finished writing in the journal and passed it to Rosie. "Welcome, to Cafe Hey, pronounced, 'hehhh'." I heard Ginsburg say. I looked up to see him behind the mic on-stage "Hehhh." everyone around us repeated. "You're getting better at that. Tonight's gonna be legendary, man. Let's just see what flows." he said before snapping his fingers. "Black. White. Green. Tan. No one listen to the man. Freedom is the only plan. Free to be who you am. Can't you see? That you are me. Karma." he concluded and everyone snapped their fingers as I looked back to see Rosie still writing. "What you writing?" Ginsburg asked as he came up beside us "Oh. Just observations." she told him "You know, thoughts about the people we meet." I added with a smile as Rosie passed him our book to read. "These are deep man." he told us with an approving nod "Your two deep chicks." he added "Chicks?" we questioned with a grin "Down here I'm a chick." Rosie mused excitedly as she tried to pose casual in the air. I watched her amused as I leant against the counter. "Why'd you girls come here tonight?" he asked us "We came to make some new friends." I told him as we moved away from the counter "You see, there's two tables over there: The one the left, Bob and Joan; table on the right, a blonde girl all alone." he told us as we stopped "She's new around here, too. Go left or right. What to do? Karma." he told us before walking away. Rosie and I looked around before catching the gaze of the blonde girl sitting at her own table. She gave us a timid smile before turning around. I shared a look with my sister before we both approached the girl's table and sat down. "You are really interesting looking." I told her "Are you as interesting as you look?" Rosie asked "Sure, are you two as weird as you talk?" she asked us "Oh my gosh. Yeah, man." Rosie answered "We're the weirdest cats there is." I told her making claws with my hands "Really? 'Cause you seem like a pair of nice, normal girls to me." she said "You figured us out in five seconds," I started "and you've hurt us." Rosie finished "How can I make that up to you two?" she asked us looking amused "Could we be friends?" I asked hopefully "We would be very good friends to you." Rosie added "Yeah, I could use a pair of weird friends." she told us "Then you should pick..." Rosie and and I trailed off as we swivelled our fingers around until we pointed at each other "Oh, they landed on us." we declared gasping in mock shock as the blonde girl gave us a big smile.

**********

Raven's POV

"All right, status report." Riley announced as we sat in Svorski's Bakery "We got a guitar that belonged to our great‐ grandmother Rosie and her sister Robin, and their very weird journal." I told them "My dad is sending something about our great‐grandfather." Logan said gesturing between him and his cousin "We don't talk about him much. His name was Merlin." Lucas told us and I looked at him smirking "Merlin? Was he a wizard?" Farkle asked, "Hah!" he laughed "Okay, _Farkle Minkus_." Logan started "What was your great‐grandfather's name?" Lucas finished. "Ginsburg." Farkle said and I shook my head chuckling softly "You make no sense to me whatsoever." Lucas said looking at Farkle "Me neither." Logan said nodding in agreement. "Whatcha looking at?" Riley asked gaining my attention. I looked at Maya and saw she was looking at a book. "Art book. Ms. Kossal gave it to me. It's got all the best artists and their best paintings. It's amazing. And depressing." Maya replied. "I think she's trying to motivate you." I guessed. "Ain't working. Look at these. I could never do anything near this. These people all have something to say." Maya said. "Well, you only know that because they went ahead and said it." Logan told her. Maya looked towards him "You know, someday you're gonna make somebody a wonderful fortune cookie." she told him and he just smiled. "Let me take a picture of everybody." Farkle said, standing up. "What for?" Riley asked as we all smiled towards Farkle as he took the picture "I don't know. It's us. We may be important to somebody someday." Farkle told us. "You guys are already important to me." I told them. "How?" Lucas asked. "You teach me how to be friends." I replied. "Aww." We all cooed causing me to laugh a little. The five of us stood up and made our way to the door "Maya, aren't you bringing that?" I heard Riley question and looked back to see Maya leaving the art book behind "What, this book of 'Why bother trying I'll never be as good as these guys'?" Maya asked "That's a very discouraging title." I told her frowning and Riley nodded in agreement "I love you guys, but I'm leaving this here. It makes me feel bad and. It's really heavy." Maya told us. Riley and I shared a look before Maya made her way over to us. Riley and I made a move forward to grab the book. We were stopped by Maya who dragged us along as she made her way out the door.

**********

 **1961**

Robin's POV

"You're making us feel bad." Rosie said as we watched the girl read our journal in one hand while she held us back with the other. "There's some pretty heavy stuff in here. "The girl with the long, blonde hair. " Who's that about, I wonder." she mused with a teasing smile "It's our first time here and we would like to remember everything." I told her grabbing the book as we all took our seats again "Maybe I'll write about it later." Rosie said "It's my first time here, too. I'm on my way to California. My bus broke down, bad luck. I don't understand why these things happen." the girl told us "Because if you're bus doesn't break down, then we don't become friends." I told her with a smile "If we go sit at that table instead of this table, then we're not friends with..." Rosie trailed off waiting for a name "May Clutterbucket." the girl introduced "Yow." Rosie and I exclaimed in unison "What's in California for you, May?" I asked "I'm going to say Clutterbucket now. But just so you know, when I say it I am not making fun of you." Rosie chipped in "Well, there's a place where people are making art and playing music." May told us "Sounds cool." I said with a nod "Where is it?" Rosie asked "It's a place called Topanga Canyon. I'm sure I'll love it." May declared "Topanga...What a beautiful name for something that you want to love." I mused "I'm gonna remember that." Rosie said writing it down "May, take the stage, May. You're up." Ginsburg announced before May stood up. "What's your names, new friends?" she asked us "Rosie McGee." my sister introduced at the same time as I did. "Wish me luck, Robin and Rosie McGee." she told us before grabbing a guitar and looking up at the stage "Wow, you're going to sing?" Rosie asked May "I'm going to try." she answered. "Yay, go get 'em!" I shouted as Rosie and I clapped "And remember, you're beautiful, man." Rosie added. Rosie and I stood up as we watched May perform. "Car drove off, Airplane flew, I stayed here missing you. I grow old, never see that you were there missing me are we now? What were we then? Will we look back and wonder when? What could have been what isn't yet will you remember or forget?" May sung. Applause went through the room as May finished "Wow! I'll remember, because that was great!" I squealed "Let's hear it for May Clutterbucket." Rosie cheered as we looked around the room, I scoffed as I caught man laughing. "What are you laughing at, Bob Dylan?" I questioned with a frown "Merlin. Merlin Scoggins. Take the stage, cowboy." Ginsburg said as May took her seat again "Who the heck is that?" I questioned watching a cowboy decked head to toe in black make his way to the stage along with another man dressed in a similar fashion but his clothes were all various shade of blue and denim, follow behind him with a guitar strapped to his back "So that's him. I've heard about him and the mysterious guitar player." May said with a smile. We watched as the two got ready on stage, the man in blue with the guitar sat on the stool as the man in black took the mic. The man in blue began playing his guitar as the man in black cleared his throat, "Hello. I'm Merlin Scoggins."

**********

Raven's POV

"Hello. I'm Lucas Friar." Lucas started his presentation as we sat in history. "My great‐grandpa used to do that." he said "He was a man named Merlin Scoggins. He performed with his cousin Morag. And this record was a big hit." Logan said, holding up a record. "That's amazing, guys. Why didn't you ever tell us any of that?" Dad asked. "Yeah, we're gonna tell Maya we have a country‐singing great‐grandpa" Lucas stated "and that we actually do come from cowboys." Logan added shooting Maya a look "Yeah, because I need more nicknames to go with Hop‐along, Sundance and Ranger Rick." Lucas continued. "No, I'm done with that." Maya said. "I am so impressed with your rich, Texas heritage that I am officially throwing out all of those old nicknames forever." she told them with a smile "Wow, thank you, Maya." the boys thanked in sync. "No problem, Bucky McBoing Boings." she said smirking. Lucas and Logan glared at her. "From what Riley and I can piece together, our great‐grandmother Rosie McGee was a weird, little, wide‐eyed goofball who only saw the best in everybody." I said "Who's like that?" Riley said. "Nobody." Maya told her as she smiled at us "I'd like to play you our great‐grandfather's song." Lucas said as he played the record.

**********

 **1961**

Robin's POV

"Hello. I'm Merlin Scoggins. I ain't got change in my pocket but I see it on the streets, there's been change on the faces of the people that I meet. hey mister, brother, sister could you spare a man some change Hey, mister brother, sister can you spare a man some change?" Merlin sang. He and his partner walked off the stage and made their way to our table as everyone clapped. "This seat taken?" Merlin asked. "By you. See what I did?" I said. "Yeah, you're not a normal girl at all." Maya told me smiling "I liked your song, ma'am." the man in blue told May. "I liked your playing." she told him with a smile "And what do you do?" Merlin asked me. "Ah, who knows?" I said. "They are observers of humanity." May told him gesturing between me and my sister "Well, we need those." Merlin said smiling at me. Ginsburg walked up to us with a camera. "The observers, the singer and the mystery men." he said as he took a picture of us "That's gotta be worth something to somebody someday." he said before walking away. "Well, thank you all for your kind words." Merlin said standing up "We'll be on our way." The man in blue said following merlin's lead. "Oh, do you have to go?" Rosie and I asked looking at the two men "We try not to stay any place too long." Merlin said "Especially when people do that." the man in blue said, gesturing to Rosie who had fluttered her eyes lashes trying to lure him into staying. "Stay here with these ones too long and they might change us for the better." May told them. "Aww." Rosie and I cooed. Merlin chuckled. "Yeah, anyways. You keep writing down those observations." he said looking at me and I blushed "You too." the guy in blue said looking at Rosie "And you, you keep playing." he told May. "What, my new song, "why bother trying, I'll never be as good as you guys"?" May asked. "That's a very discouraging title." I told her frowning. "You guys have something to say." May told Merlin and the guy in blue. "Well, now, you only know that, because we went ahead and said it." the blue man said before her and Merlin walked away. "Here." May said, handing me her guitar "Why are you giving me this?" I asked. "You were great." Rosie told her confused "No, they're going to change the world. I'm not gonna change a thing." May told us. She stood up and walked to the doorway. "Where are you going?" Rosie and I asked concerned "Don't you worry, weirdos, I'll be right back." May assured us. Rosie and I smiled at her before I turned to write in our journal about the handsome mystery men and our new friend May Clutterbucket.

**********

Raven's POV

"Our great‐grandmother never saw her friend again. The world has never heard of May Clutterbucket." Riley said concluding our presentation. "Our great‐grandfather had one huge hit. People thought he was gonna change the world, but he didn't." Lucas started "After an appearance in a small cafe in New York City, he made some bad choices. He went to jail for a little while. He went left instead of right." Logan finished. "And why do you think that was, Mr. Friar?" dad asked. "Don't know. Maybe he needed some better friends." Logan replied before he and Lucas took their seats again. "Rosie and Robin liked observing things. Riley is going to read something from her journal. It's called 'the girl with the long, blonde hair.'" I announced, "She said she would be gone for a moment, I am still waiting. We all could have been friends, maybe in some other life. The girl with the long, blonde hair." Riley read aloud "It sounds like Rosie and Robin were pretty good writers." dad commented. "There's a little bit more." Riley said, before handing me the journal, "If you quiet your voice, if you stop, because you think other people are better, then you are not who I know you are, the girl with the long, blonde hair." I read "You wrote that." Maya accused. "I continued it." I corrected "I am a continuation. That's what history's about, right, dad?" I said and he chuckled. "Oh, now I get it." he said. "Rosie had a daughter, and her daughter had our mom. Rosie gave Raven and I our mom and she gave our dad his wife." Riley said. She picked up a guitar and brought it to Maya. "This has been in our family for over 50 years. But we feel like it belongs with you." Riley said, handing Maya the guitar as I smiled. "So we hope that whenever you see it, it will remind you that even though Rosie and Robin's friend gave up, you never should." I told her. Maya looked at the guitar before looking up with a smirk. She turned to face Logan and smirked between him and Lucas. "Oh, no." the boys mumbled. "Oh yes." Maya told them before she started to strum the guitar. I smiled. "Hello. I'm Bucky McBoing Boing, "I got two great‐grandsons who are a Ranger Rick and a Hopalong and a Sundance, too." Maya sang "Everybody!" she shouted as Riley and I danced at the front while everyone joined in "I got two great‐grandsons who are a Ranger Rick and a Hopalong and a Sundance, too."

**********

Maya's POV

I stood outside Svorski's Bakery after school. I sighed before opening the door and making my way to the counter "Hi, I was in here the other day and I lost something that turns out to be important to me." I told the man at the register. He held up a finger before reaching down and lifting my art book. "Thanks." I told as he handed it to me. I made my way to our usual booth and sat down. I opened the cover and smiled at the drawing inside. ""Maya's art goes here. Change the world.  
Love, Raven and Riley." I read from the crayon drawing off three stick girls that represented us. "Weirdos." I said with a chuckle setting the drawing down before leafing through the book.

**********

Raven's POV

I smiled from my spot at the bay window watching as my sister dragged our mother through our bedroom "Riley, what is so important?" she asked as Riley stopped in front of me before Riley sat down "Really? I get to sit here with you two?" our mom asked excitedly realising what was happening "Okay." she chirped sitting in between us. "Look at this." I told her handing her Rosie and Robin's journal "Topanga, what a beautiful name for something you want to love." she read. She looked between Riley and I with tears in her eyes as we all shared a loving smile "Yeah, okay." she whispered as she softly ran her hand over the page.

**********

I sat in class the next day. Dad opened his mouth about to speak just as Farkle ran into the room, and stopped him. "Yeah, okay." dad said, and stepped aside. Farkle took the floor, and moved a TV screen to the front of the room "We are all part of a puzzle called history. We are each a tiny piece of that puzzle that comes together and makes a picture. Well, you're not gonna believe the picture I just found." Farkle explained, "My great‐grandfather Ginsburg worked at a Greenwich village cafe. Raven, Lucas, what year did your great‐ grandparents visit New York?" "1961."  
we answered in unison. "Whoa." we said gaping at each other "I knew it. What month?" Farkle asked. "December." Logan and Riley answered this time "Whoa." they mumbled. "And what was the name of the club?" Farkle asked. "Cafe," Lucas and Logan started. "Hey." Riley and I finished. "That's where my great‐grandfather worked." Farkle mumbled as the four of us looked dumbfounded at each other. "Maya, what did you learn about your great‐grandmother?" Farkle asked her. "Nothing, my mom said to leave it alone." she told him. "I know you, Maya. You're not a puzzle to me at all. You went behind her back and snooped around, didn't you?" Farkle said. "No." Maya answered. "What did you find?" Farkle asked. "No." she said. "Tell me her name. Say it or I will." Farkle told her. "May Clutterbucket." she mumbled and my eyes widened. _Whoa._ "What?" Farkle asked, not hearing her. "I come from a long line of Clutterbuckets." Maya said sighing. "Oh, this is the greatest day of my life!" Logan shouted "All of our relatives met each other on the same night." Farkle said. "Your great‐grandmother was my great‐grandmother and her sister's friend." Riley told Maya. "No. They never became friends. They walked out. They left." Maya corrected "And you didn't tell us?" I asked her "Tell you what? That I come from people who give up? That I'm a Clutterbucket?" Maya asked. "Change history." dad told her "Excuse me?" she asked. "They would have been better off being friends. That was a missed opportunity. Don't let your history be one of missed opportunities. Learn from the past." dad explained. Maya dropped the art book on her desk. "I don't want to be a Clutterbucket." Maya admitted "You're not." Riley started, "You're all Hart." I told her and she smiled at us "On December 14th, 1961, six  
pieces of a puzzle came together and our lives touched," Farkle said. I heard dad chuckle. "How great is history class now, everybody?" He asked. "Shh!" Everyone but him shouted. "Great‐grandfather Ginsburg was hard to research, because he was never in any of the pictures, because he took them. Ladies and gentlemen, I have achieved time travel. Thank you. I am Farkle!" Farkle said. He walked back to his seat as a picture appeared on the TV. It was of the group of our ancestors from 1961 and it transitioned into the photo of the five of us in the bakery.

**********  
"You're early." dad commented walking into the classroom the next day. "Where are we going today, dad?" Riley asked. "I thought you guys didn't care about any of that stuff?" dad asked. "No, that was yesterday. Yesterday is history." I told him. "What do you have for us today, Mr. Matthews?" Maya asked. "The year was 1963. 'I have a dream that my four little children will one day live in a nation where they will not be judged by the color of their skin but by the content of their character. I have a dream today'. Martin Luther King, Jr." dad told us, "A lot of things happened in 1963. The '60s, man." he said.


	9. Girl Meets Crazy Hat

Thunder rumbled as Riley, Maya and I made our way through the subway rocking bright green trash bags. "There she is again." Riley said gesturing to the woman who seemed to have a constant presence in the subway. "Crazy hat's always here." Maya commented as we observed her sitting across from us. "What do you think her deal is? Former movie star?" I questioned as I tore off my garbage bag and threw it away "Olympic figure skater?" Riley considered "Bum on a bench." Maya dead panned. "But look at how she looks at everyone." I started, "What goes on in a head like hers?" Riley added "I guess we'll never know." We said in unison. "Hey, crazy hat!" Maya shouted causing my eyes to widen "What goes on in your head?" She questioned as the woman moved her attention towards us "And a new adventure begins." I said amused as we stepped closer to the bench. "You, you and you, c'mere! I'll teach you about life." The woman said patting the empty space on the bench "Can't." Riley started as Maya took a seat "Stranger." She added. "You want us to sit on the bench, we're gonna need three forms of identification." I finished gesturing between Riley and I while Riley held up three fingers confirming my statement. "Trust me." A cop said gaining our attention "I know who she is. She's all right." He told us "Okay, copper." Riley said giving him a salute "Hey! That's officer copper to you." He responded doing a salute of his own as Riley and I sat down. "Mornin', Evelyn. Never gonna stop rainin', is it?" He said towards the woman "That's okay, Eugene. These three little dollies are about to give me one of their designer ponchos." She informed him "They're garbage bags, Eugene." Riley told him taking out one of the spare bags from her backpack "But you have to put a hole for your head." I warned him "Ah, so you can breathe." He stated "So the garbageman doesn't throw you out." Riley said looking down in remembrance as I patted her back "Yep, that happened." Maya told him grinning "I was yelling, but he didn't care." Riley added "We rescued her from the truck." I told him "They chased me all the way to 33rd street." Riley said smiling "Wow, now that is a friend. Me? I don't Chase nobody for nothin'." Eugene responded "What if I stole a banana?" Maya challenged "I'd be very disappointed in you." He told her pointing at her "Okay." She sighed in defeat. "I have observed you three are good friends." Evelyn, as the cop called her, stated as she looked between us "Don't miss a thing, do you, crazy hat?" Maya commented "No, I don' you're about to be late for school, and I'm about to be late for addressing the united nations. Have a good day, dollies. Be good people, learn all you can." She told us while Riley handed her the garbage bag before she stood up and walked away. "How does that happen to someone, Maya?" I questioned frowning "Do you think that could ever happen to us?" Riley asked concerned just as a man in a business suit handed Riley some money. "Well, at least nothing worse than that could ever happen." Maya said amused right before we watched the cleaner walk by and pick Riley up from the bench and toss her in his cart. "Raven! Maya!" She shouted "Guys?" She questioned as the man pushed her further away. Maya and I shared a look before she scooped up Riley's backpack "Okay." We said and followed after my sister.

**********

"Belgium, 1831." Dad started as we sat in history "No!" I shouted, Dad shot me a look before continuing "In 1831, Belgium-" "No!" Riley interrupted "Raven, Riley?" Dad questioned us "What's our thing?" We asked in unison "What's your thing?" He said confused "What are we going to be, dad?" I asked, "Are we gonna be okay?" Riley added "Raven, Riley, listen to me very carefully." Dad instructed us as he bent down to our eye level to look between us "Okay." We conceded "In 1831, Belgium declared its independence from the Netherlands." Dad informed us. Riley and I shared a look "What will people be thinking of us if we end up living in a subway?" Riley question "With nothing but our trash ponchos." I added panicked "What if nothing happens for them, sir? Raven and Riley can't end up like that. They're my meal ticket!" Maya rushed out frantically "What the? I just saw you girls at breakfast!" Dad exclaimed in disbelief. We turned to look at Farkle as he pounded his fists on his desk while speaking in a foreign language "Calm down, Farkle. You're speaking in Dutch again." Dad told the boy. Farkle kept talking before looking down at his hand and giving his face a slap. He looked up and pointed at Dad as he spoke in yet another language. "No no no. You slapped yourself way too hard. You went all the way to Spanish." Dad told him amused. Farkle slapped himself again "My education should not be based on your daughter's moods." He told our dad who raised his arms in a 'what-can-you-do' motion "Neither should mine, but it is! Guys, two daughters ask their father, "what's our thing?" This question will resonate in the hearts of all parents from the moment it's asked until the day their child feels comfortable in the world. Pretty soon you're all going to join the work force. What's your thing? What do you aspire to? How will you affect people? That's the only history that matters." Dad told us. "Thank you, daddy." Riley and I said with a smile "Thank you, daddy." Farkle whimpered as Maya smiled at Riley and I. "All right, guys, tell you what. Let's split the class into two separate businesses and see how you do for yourselves. We'll see if anyone's got anything to worry about, okay?" Dad said questioning towards Riley and I at the end. "Excellent." Farkle chortled wiggling his fingers evilly "What will our companies be?" The boy asked with an innocent smile "Doesn't matter." Dad told him before looking around in thought "Uh Muffins, okay?" He said as he picked up the muffin mom gave him this morning from his desk "You three are going to be "Raven, Riley and Farkle's muffins.'" He said as the three of us shared a smile "That'll be your thing for the week." Dad added. "I already got my thing. Raven and Riley's are gonna be a success and I'm gonna sponge off them until they get sick of me." Maya informed our dad as she smiled at the two of us "We will never get sick of you." We told her smiling right back "I am set for life!" Maya exclaimed happily as she held up her arms in victory "All right, let's get out there and make some money cash, cabbage, cheddah-cheeeze!" Farkle exclaimed getting back on track "Those are your values, Farkle?" Dad questioned "What else should a company value but profits?" Farkle asked "If Logan and I had a company, we'd treat our employees well." Lucas said "And make sure we did right by our customers." Logan added "You two are everything that's wrong with this country." Farkle accused pointing between the two cousins. "Then you do have a company, Lucas, Logan. 'Hart and Friar muffins' So these two competing companies will hire the rest of you guys as employees. Everyone else in school will be your customers. Let's see what happens." Dad instructed "Here's what happens, we crush you." Maya stated as she turned to Farkle "We will be bajillionaires, and you will eat your words using plastic cutlery." Farkle retaliated "You're cute when you're menacing." Maya countered slyly as Farkle gaped "I don't know what to do now." He admitted "I know." Maya smirked as the bell rang and we packed up and left the classroom.

**********

After baking all evening yesterday, Farkle Riley and I sat at the stall we had set up in the hallway across from 'Hart and Friar muffins' stall. "Yay!" Riley said handling Farkle the money as I dinged the bell and handed over the muffin. "Yay!" She repeated as the process continued "Last muffin from this batch." Farkle shouted out to the queue behind us and they crowd groaned disappointed "Why are their muffins so white?" I heard Maya question Lucas and Logan "One dollar." I said with a smile ready to hand over the muffin to Darby "Hold on." Farkle said snatching the muffin from my grasp "I don't think so." He told us as Rikey and at looked at him in confusion "What are you doing, Farkle?" Riley questioned him "It's the law of supply and demand, Riley. We supply, they demand. Let's find out what our last muffin is worth to them." He declared before holding the last muffin in the air. "Dollar and a quarter!" Darby bid "$1.50!" Sarah countered as the queue rushed forward holding out their money "Hey! What's so great about their muffins?" Maya shouted "We've got plenty of muffins right here." Lucas added as everyone silently looked at the them for a second before turning back to our stall "$2.  
00!" Darby offered "$2.50!" Sarah bid "I'll give you my brother!" Darby shouted desperately and my eyebrows raised up into my hairline.

**********

"All right, progress reports. What's up in make-believe corporate America?" Dad questioned as we where in class "'Hart and Friar muffins' report. We started with 100 muffins, made each with all-natural and organic ingredients." Maya said for her spot in between the Texan cousins as they stood in front of the chalkboard "And you selected these ingredients because?" Dad asked "Because that's the right and responsible thing to do." Maya answered "You really believe that?" Dad asked knowingly "I dunno! You spend a day with these guys." She admitted defensively as the two boys looked at her slightly offended "So far we've sold 14 muffins at a dollar each." Lucas continued their report "Okay, how much do they cost you?" Dad asked "They didn't cost us anything to make." Logan told him "How's that possible?" Dad questioned confused "Well, my mother bought them for us." Lucas admitted "She wanted us to sell healthy food." Logan added with a smile "How's that workin' out for us so far, huckleberry?" Maya quipped sarcastically "As soon as we sell them all, we'll pay her back." Logan defended as he her turned to her "We stand by our product, sir." Lucas said gesturing between Logan and himself "So do I. They're everywhere." Maya added as she moved to stand beside the stack of muffin boxes in the room. "How are your profits, Friar?" Farkle asked Lucas "Let me teach my class, Farkle, okay? I decide what to say and when I'm gonna say it, and I decide who to call on and what I'm gonna ask them!" Dad admonished "How were my profits, Friar?" Lucas asked knowingly "Yes!" Dad growled frustrated "Well, I have those right here, sir." Lucas said opening his report book "None." He admitted closing the book "I'm sorry, what?" Farkle questioned mockingly cupping a hand to his ear "None. And it's not right, sir." Lucas said turning to my dad "Our muffins are good for you." Logan added on "I'm sorry, what?" Farkle repeated cupping his ear once again "None!" Lucas and Logan groaned "We can't even give them away." Maya said picking up a muffin and throwing out to the sea of students. We watched as it came right back and hit her on the head. "All right, let's talk about a real make-believe company." Farkle started as he herded our friends out of the way "Farkle's muffins!" He exclaimed "Raven, Riley and Farkle's muffins." I corrected as Riley and I joined him at the front "Yeah, keep tellin' yourself that." He told me, and Riley and I frowned at each other "Unlike our competitors, our profits are through the roof, and so are our employees." He reported as we all looked at our classmates who were shaking in their seats "Why are they like that?" Dad questioned "They ate the product, sir." Farkle answered "Raven? Riley?" Dad asked us "Everybody seems to like our muffins, dad." Riley said as I nodded in agreement "Oh, my sweet innocent children. Can't you see why?" He questioned us "Because they're filled with love." I said with a smile "I don't think that's what they're filled with, Raven." He told me as we looked back to sit everyone still shaking at their desks "Yeah. Why do they come out so white, Farkle?" Riley questioned our business partner "Because they're 100% carbon, hydrogen and oxygen." He answered "Uh, explain that to the non-scientists, Farkle." Dad instructed  
"Sugar! They're all sugar! Just one big sugar cube!" He shouted evilly "What?" Logan exclaimed in disbelief "Ours are oatmeal, honey and locally-harvested berries." Lucas added frowning "Farkle, you said all-natural!" I reminded the boy "Sugar!" He exclaimed "You said organic!" Riley continued "Sugar!" He exclaimed again "You said delicious!" I added in exasperation "Sugar!" He and class exclaimed in unison "Farkle, we're a business.  
Businesses do not just mislead their customers to make a little bit of money!" Riley told him "Ha-aaaa!" He yelled in our faces "We're done for, muffins are pure evil!" I told him taking a muffin from our box "Are you gonna eat that because if you're not gonna eat that I would eat that right now is what I would do is I would eat that right now is what I would do?" Darby questioned frantically hyped up on sugar "You know how you succeed, Raven, Riley? You give the people what they 's why we're a success And they're not." Farkle informed us "This isn't fair, Mr. Matthews! I had to listen to Logan and Lucas and his mother talk about "Good eatin'" and "wholesome livin'" and "the natural cornucopia of the earth's bounty" Maya complained mocking the Texan people "Have you ever even heard me talk?" Logan questioned her in disbelief "Huh-hur-rrrr!" She yelled getting in his face "Wow." He said shocked and amused "While these three just poured sugar into a muffin cup It isn't fair!" She added gesturing to my team "What isn't fair?" Dad asked her "That I'm not on their team!" She exclaimed frustrated "Maya, what we did isn't okay." I told her "But we didn't know and we're not going down for this." Riley added "We'll talk." We said a we each raised a hand "To who? To everyone who loves our muffins? Enjoy the taste of success, Raven, Riley. It's sweet." Farkle told us "Not to us." I responded "I have a very bitter taste in my mouth." Riley added "You must've eaten one of ours." Maya told her holding up one of their muffins "Maya, you played fair. We didn't." I told our blonde friend "We have no integrity. You do." Riley backed me up "And what does that get them? We can buy and sell their business. In fact, I like the sound of that. Yeah! I propose a merger between Raven, Riley and Farkle's muffins and Hart and Friar muffins." Farkle stated "Why the merger, Farkle?" Dad asked him "We both have what we each need, . We have profits. They have integrity. I'm buyin' it!" Farkle answered "My integrity is not for sale." Lucas and Logan said together "Mine is." Maya stated raising her hand "Maya!" Lucas said appalled "We owe your mother a hundred bucks." She told him "Put 'er there, partner!" Lucas said living to shake Farkle's hand with Logan following behind. "Our new company will be called 'Farkle'." He declared "Your names are no longer part of the company." He told us "Why not?" Riley and I questioned "What's the first thing that happens after a merger, daddy?" Farkle said to our dad "What's the first thing that happens after a merger, daddy?" We repeated looking at our dad "Downsizing. When two companies come together, employees become vulnerable." He answered "Don't tell him!" Riley hissed "Uh, Riley, I think he already knows." Dad defended as we watched Farkle sit in dad's chair and switch the name plate around to say ' Farkle' "Lucas, Logan, fire half of the company. Start with Raven, Riley and Maya." He instructed the two boys as Riley and I scoffed in disbelief "Why do we have to do that?" Lucas questioned frowning "Because you're both full of that Texas "gee willikers" hooey. You charm people. So you'll be the faces of the company and I'll be the behind-the-scenes hermit genius." He informed them "Mr. Matthews?" Logan questioned "How do you argue with that?" Dad said shrugging in defeat "Always liked you, Matthews. You got moxie." Farkle told him "Thanks, chief!" Dad said saluting him "Raven?" Lucas questioned at the same time as Logan questioned Riley "Yeah?" My sister and I drawled happily looking at the boys "You're fired." They told us sheepishly. I felt the smile drop off my face. "Fine." We huffed before making our way out of the room.

**********

"We gave our whole lives to that company." I ranted to Maya as Riley and I carried the boxes we had cleared from our company office we had made in the janitors closet. "What happened? We can't even keep a fake job." Riley added as we stood in the subway "Oh no, all of our fears are realised." I said in realisation "We're going to end up here!" Riley panicked "Don't go crazy." Maya started before we watched a man through some money into our boxes "Now go crazy." She concluded which started Riley and I mumbling as we plunked ourselves on the free space on the bench that Crazy Hat sat on "Ah, the box of shame. What happened?" Evelyn questioned us "Class project. Fake business." Maya told her "Got fired." Riley and I added "Not so terrible. I've been fired myself once or twice." Crazy Hat comforted "Yeah, but not from fake businesses." I told her in shame "I think you could call 'em that. Now I come down here and watch people coming and going, giving their lives to fake businesses. Welp, gotta go! Big meeting!" She told us getting up "With squirrels." Maya mocked behind her back making paws with her hands. Riley and I stood up and gave Crazy Hat the dollar bills the man threw in our boxes "Yeah. Thanks." She said as we turned and sat down again "It's just us." Riley ranted "It's just us on the bench." I continued "No jobs, no future, no dollar, because I gave it to her." Riley added "What am I gonna do about my mid-afternoon snack?" I mumbled sadly as Maya picked through the garbage "I got pizza crust and a shoe." Maya offered "What size?" Riley asked hopefully "10!" Maya exclaimed after checking "What a terrible day." I declared sitting back with a huff.

**********

"Well, look who's still here." My head snapped around to see Crazy Hat looking at us still sitting on the bench "My looking at the people, huh?" She questioned coming behind us "Hey, hat, you're a sight for sore eyes." Maya greeted "How'd your meeting go?" I questioned amused "Oh, the usual. Yelled at everybody. Y'know, rahr rahr rah! Rahr rahr rah! Had 'em all running around scared of me." She told us "Sounds like fun." Maya commented "It's more fun when I come down here from my big, tall building." She admitted as she came around to sit with us "Oh, your building?" Riley questioned playing along as we shared an amused look "It was named after me." She told us "The crazy hat building?" Maya questioned "I sit here lookin' at all the people because it turns out, other people are the key to your own happiness. I watch 'em enough and I start thinkin' about what I can do for them." Crazy Hat told us "What you can do for them?" I asked in disbelief " Mm-hmm." She said leaning to look right in my face. After a few seconds she leaned back "Now you've been lookin' at all these people, now what do you see?" She questioned us as we watched two women run by carrying broken umbrellas "I see a bunch of wet people who could probably use some real umbrellas." I told her "Yeah, not the no-good kind some Farkle sells on the street just to make some "cash, cabbage, cheddah-cheese." Maya added "Huh. You saw all that just by lookin' a little." Crazy Hat commented before pausing "What's a Farkle?" She asked "Did you know that people won't protect themselves from the storm, but they'll make sure their morning doughnut stays dry?" Maya questioned after watching a man take a bite of his protected pastry "Interesting observation. Now what are you gonna tell your class about it?" Evelyn asked us "Nothing. Not going back. Tired of being humiliated." Maya answered "Tough. You know what? We're gonna go back." I declared "Crazy hat goes into buildings and screams at people and you're not humiliated, right?" Riley questioned backing me up "Rahr!" Crazy Hat roared clawing the air "Rrow!" Riley and I tried to mimic before the three of us looked towards Maya expectantly "Okay, rahr." Maya complied half-heartedly. "That was terrible!" Crazy Hat shouted in Maya's face before the three of us left her at the bench and made our way to Riley and I's apartment to plan.

**********

"It's been raining for six days. Here's what's real. People are wet and cold out there." I started our ores station as Riley, Maya and Is told in front of our history class "They need something to keep them safe from the storm, and we know how to give it to them." Riley continued "What if every single subway stop in New York City was stocked with donated umbrellas?" Maya added "The Matthews and Hart umbrella foundation." I declared "It's non-profit." Riley told the class "What?!" Farkle exclaimed horrified "When you come into the subway station you leave an umbrella in the stand," Maya started "and when you leave the next station, there'll be one waiting for you."Riley finished "The Matthews and Hart umbrella foundation. We got you covered." I said smiling as the three of us held up a report book each to show the class. "There's no money in umbrellas." Farkle accused "No, only people." Riley admitted "My company makes a profit." Farkle retorted with more than a hint of superiority in his tone "Yeah, but at what cost?" I asked him "Look at your customers." Riley added as we all turned to see the class who were now suffering fro coming down from their sugar high "How could something that tastes so good make me feel so bad?" Darby moaned sadly "What goes up must come down, Farkle." Maya told him before throwing Darby one of the organic muffins. Maya shielded her head prepared for it to be thrown right back but Darby took a bite and we all smiled as she let out a sigh of content "At least I was up. What do you have besides an idea?" Farkle questioned "They've got an investor!" Crazy Hat answered for us as she leant against the doorframe at the back of the classroom "Oh no." Riley and I said as we looked at each other, then Maya "She followed us." Maya added looking between the two of us. "Evelyn Rand." Dad staid in realisation as she moved to stand beside him "W-You know crazy hat?" Maya questioned pointing to the woman in question "I know she's the chairman of the board of Rand Industries. You guys walk by her building on the way to school." Dad told us "She really has a building? I asked in disbelief "With her name on it." Dad told me "You'll usually find me on the top floor of my building going, "rahr rahr rah!" She said with a laugh "You three dollies want to know how I got my name on the building?" She questioned making her way over to us "I do!" Dad said shrugging as we nodded "By knowing a good idea when I hear I've made out a check to the three dollies." She told us handing me a cheque "You can do that?" Riley questioned as she looked at the cheque over my shoulder "I can do whatever I want. Now what I want you to do is go get some umbrellas, go get 'em in some subway stations. You start. The people will do the rest. I believe in them. I've watched them. Now which one is the Farkle?" She questioned as we all turned to the boy to see him sliding down in his chair trying to hide "Mm-hmm." Evelyn murmured as she made her way over to Farkle. She leant down to be in his eye line "Stop it!" She shouted making everyone jump, "Now this is $1.00, Farkle. Somebody came by it by doing hard work. Not by pumping people up with something you knew would let them down. Don't keep the dollar. It won't fix you if you keep it. Pass it on. That's what changes you, Farkle. Take it from me." She told the boy handing him the money. I watched at they spoke to each other in another language. _How many language does that boy know?! "_ And, you three, don't worry so much about your future." She told as she turned and made her way in front of us "Really?" I questioned sighing in relief "Really, yes. You three dollies, you're going to be just fine. Mm-hmm, now here, here's your first umbrella." She said handing Riley her umbrella before looking between Maya and me in thought. I watched as she took her crazy hat off her head and placed it on Maya's. I smiled before she turned to me and undid her scarf from around her neck and gently placed it around mine. She turned to look at us as she made her way back to the door she entered from "Nice, nice work, dad." She complimented my father "You really think that you can make a difference in these kids' lives?" She questioned him "Yeah, I do." He told her before looking around the class "I'm their teacher." He declared "Good for you." She told him before making an exit. Lucas and Logan both stood up from their desk and made their way to stand in front of us "Raven," Lucas started looking at me "Riley," Logan continued looking at my sister "if it's at all possible, we'd like to help out with your company." They told us "Aww." Riley cooed "You're as sweet as sugar." I told them before Riley and I bent over to whisper in Mays ears before turning around and heading towards the door. We both turned around to watch Maya step forward "Ms. Matthews' say you're fired." She told both boys "Huh-hur-rrrr!" She yelled alternating between their faces before walking over to Riley and I. "Yeah, we had that coming." I heard Logan say as The three of linked arms outside the classroom and Riley opened up the umbrella and we made our way through the hallway and out the door.

**********

The three of us and Evelyn sat at the same bench in the subway watching the people of New York with their umbrellas they've picked up from the stands we had set up and passing them on to those in need. We all shared a smile as Evelyn squeezed us into a group hug before the Maya, Riley and I stood up and grabbed a spotted umbrella from the one of the stands. The three of us looked back over to Evelyn and shot her a smile as Riley opened the umbrella and we wrapped arms around each other and made our way out into the streets of New York, satisfied in what we had accomplished.


	10. Girl Meets World of Terror

I watched from were I sat on top of my desk in History as Dad tried to pry Farkle away from his desk. "No no no no no!" Farkle panicked as Dad tried pulling him "Let go, Farkle. It's only gym class." He told the boy "They throw things at me!" Farkle exclaimed "Who?" Dad questioned "Maya!" Farkle shouted just as the sound of thunder crashing surrounded us "I'm the pitcher." My best friend defended herself "They make me stand there in front of everybody!" Farkle complained "He's the batter." I informed my father as Riley, Maya and I made our way out of the classroom "There's a guy behind me in a mask!" Farkle continued desperately "That'd be the catcher, sir." Lucas added helpfully on his way out with Logan "And then somebody screams." Farkle concluded as we all stood outside waiting for our friend "That's the umpire." Dad assumed "No... That's me." Farkle corrected "I'm still not gonna write you a note for gym class, Farkle. It's softball. What could possibly go wrong in softball?" I heard dad exclaim just as thunder crashed again.

**********

I watched from my spot at second base as Maya done a practice pitch and the force knocked the catcher back into the wall. "Batter up!" Coach Gleason instructed handing Farkle the bat "It's raining outside. Why are we playing softball inside? We should be playing dodgeball. No, wait! What am I talking about? We should be square dancing. Yeah! We should be swinging our partner!" Farkle tried to persuade our teacher who was having none of it "You should be swinging your bat, Farkle. Get in there! What are you afraid of?" He asked my friend. I watched as Farkle leaned in to whisper something to him "You're afraid of getting hit by the ball?" Coach Gleason repeated loudly causing Farkle to lean in to whisper again. He pulled back grimacing as he looked around our peers "You're afraid of public humiliation?" our teacher repeated loudly once again. I frowned as people in our class laughed "Quit your bellyaching. She throws straight as a rope." Coach Gleason assured the boy. We all watched as Maya pitched once again with the force to knock the catcher into the wall just as thunder crashed outside. "Check, check, check her out. Check our little pitcher out!" Riley cheered causing me to grin at her and she beamed back "Riles?" Maya hinted causing my twin to nod "All right. Third base. I'm ready." She assured positioning herself lower. Riley suddenly stood up straight and turned to Logan "What hand does this thing go on?" She asked him gesturing to her glove "You know what hand it goes..." I trailed off as Logan went over to help Riley put on the glove "Oh..." Maya sang with a smirk realising that's what she had planned "Thanks." Riley said toward the boy "Yeah, okay." He responded before turning to walk back to his spot. I leaned into Lucas who stood behind me as we chuckled as Riley slapped Logan's behind with her glove "Yeah, I did that." Riley stated proudly as he turned to look at her. "Why do I have to be up?" Farkle questioned our teacher desperately "Why does anybody have to be up, Farkle? Why does anybody have to be anything? Why do I have to be a gym teacher? I could be a ballerina!" Coach Gleason retorted "Doo, doo, doo! Doo, doo, doo!" He sang throwing his hand up "Don't work, do it? Know why? 'Cause I'm a gym teacher and you're up!" He added firmly. Farkle stood in front of Maya defeated. As Maya positioned herself to pitch Farkle manoeuvred himself to face away from her intimidating gaze and posed, holding his bat in the air. Maya frowned before continuing her pitch. "Wait, can he do that?" She questioned after it hit the edge of his bat "He's in the batter's box. Ball one!" Coach Gleason called. Farkle screamed before Maya could throw the ball swinging the bat to shield his face, he fell to his knees as Maya pitched. "Ball two!" Coach Gleason called "He's rattling our pitcher, Coach." Logan exclaimed "He's doing it on purpose. He's an evil, genius mastermind." Lucas added "Yeah?" our teacher questioned looking down at Farkle "I don't think he is." He admitted. Farkle stands back up waiting for the third pitch. As Maya swings her arm back the lights suddenly turn off. "Aww, too bad. Darn. Heck. See you in science, suckas. And let me tell you something, Maya, you ain't all that. I would've hit the next one right out of the pa-" Farkles smug rambling was cut off as the lights switched back on "You look pretty." Farkle squeaked looking at Maya's evil smile "Move." She instructed "I'm good right here." He told her "You wanna spend the rest of your life scared?" Coach Gleason questioned "I was planning on it, sir." Farkle admitted "Get in the box, Farkle." our teacher instructed. Farkle made his way back over and prepared for another pitch as. "Is there anything we can do?" I asked Lucas looking up to him frowning softly as I felt bad for my friend. Lucas looked at me for a moment before nodding "I got it Little Bird." He told me before turning to get Logan's attention. The two shared a silent conversation before they both nodded as Maya tossed the ball up and down tauntingly. "Time out." Lucas called before he and Logan made their way over to Maya "All right, you're done, Maya." Lucas told her "What?" Maya questioned confused "I'm taking you out." Logan added "You're not my type." she told him. The Friar boys sighed, "I'm taking you out of the game." Logan explained "What?!" She questioned incredulously "Maya, Maya, say goodbye-a!" I cheered and Riley shot me the grin this time "Raven!" Maya hissed "Yeah?" I asked tilting my head to the side still smiling "What do you think you're doing?" Maya asked turning her attention back to Lucas and Logan "You haven't thrown a strike." Lucas started "I think Farkle's in your head, kid." Logan added "But he's all "Wah! Wah! Flah!" She protested "I know how to pitch to him, Maya. I know what to do." Lucas told her "Take shortstop." Logan instructed. Maya reluctantly handed over the ball before taking her new position "Okay, Lucas, nice and slow, okay?" Farkle pleaded "Yeah. How's this for slow?" Lucas questioned before pitching at full power. I watched as Farkle dramatically fell to the ground after the ball hit his shoulder "Hey." Lucas and Logan greeted walking over to Farkle "You did that on purpose." Farkle accused Lucas "Yeah, he did." Logan admitted "Why would you do that?" Farkle questioned "I did it for you, Farkle." Lucas told him "You threw that as hard as you could?" Farkle asked curiously "Pretty much." Lucas answered "How do you feel?" Logan questioned "I'm... fine." Farkle realised before chuckling "Doesn't even hurt, really." He added as I smiled "Right." Both Friars said knowingly "Huh. Thanks a lot." Farkle said catching on "Anytime." They said "Trick or treat Tonight?" Lucas asked him "Absolutely." Farkle answered as they each took one of Farkle's hands to pull him up "You got hit. Get to take your base, Farkle." Coach Gleason told him "Don't want it, coach." Farkle retorted before pointing at Maya "You. Bring it." He challenged. Maya got into position after getting the ball from Logan. "Farkle, Farkle, gonna sparkle!" Riley and I cheered grinning at each other as Maya and Farkle stared each other down preparing for the pitch. Maya pitched her best throw, I watched as the ball soared towards Farkle. I didn't even think before I threw my arms around Lucas and he returned the favour as we both cheered as Farkle successfully hit the ball.

**********

I smiled as I watched from where my place at the lockers with Riley and Maya as Lucas and Logan carried Farkle down the hallway on their shoulders as other students cheered behind them "Whoo! Thank you, Farkle Nation!" Farkle exclaimed as they walked by. "So, Halloween sleepover at our house to do candy trades?" Riley asked our friend as we looked at her expectantly "Yeah, except... why don't we do it at our house?" Maya asked Riley with a smirk. We watched as a look of terror washed over Riley's face and she backed up into the locker door. The door to the left of her head opened and a Halloween mask shot out. Riley screamed as she ran and cowered behind us. "Doo, doo, doo!" Coach Gleason shouted running down the hall in a tutu. Riley screamed again as she turned to see a shadow in the doorway of the history classroom as the lights flickered off.  
She sighed in relief when the light returned to reveal our dad "Yeah, why don't you sleep at Maya's this year?" He questioned coming to stand in the hall with us. Riley scoffed "Because we've already agreed to have it in our room every single year forever." She informed him gesturing between us "Why are you so afraid to sleep over at my house?" Maya asked her "I'm not." She lied "You've never made it through a whole night there." Maya retorted knowingly "Tell her that's not true, Dad." Riley requested turning to our father "I can't, Honey. I'm the one that has to get up in the middle of the night and get you when you secretly call me." He told her "Tell her that's not true, Raven." Riley requested turning to me "I can't, Riles. I'm the one that has to get up in the middle of the night to get your phone for you so that you don't have to leave the bed while it's dark and then go home when dad comes to get us." I told her "I wake up every morning and you're not there. Only a note from Raven saying sorry." Maya recalled "It makes me feel bad." she added "I'm so sorry Peaches." I told her frowning and she gave me a smile as she gabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze "I would never make you feel bad." Riley assured her "Then I want you to stay one night... " Maya started as she and dad took a step closer to Riley and I "All night..." She added as they took another step "Tonight." She finished. "Doo, doo, doo!" Coach Gleason sang dashing from our history classroom in his tutu. Dad handed Riley our overnight bags he had brought "Riley, get over this fear." He told her "Because you want me to grow out of this?" She questioned "Because I want to sleep." He admitted "Me too." I chirped holding my hand up, that dad slapped with his own, giving me a high five "Could you at least drive us there?" She asked our dad "To Maya's House of Horrors?" He questioned terrified as the lights flickered off and on as thunder crashed again. "Funny, Dad." Riley dead panned before noticing he was gone "Dad?" I questioned "Let's go." Maya smiling as she pulled us after her.

**********

I watched amused as Maya made her way over to arise,eh who has huddled up on the floor in front of a chest if drawers "All right. How's it going so far?" She questioned stopping beside her "It's good. I'm good. A little bit noisy." Riley answered standing up and waking near the window "Different part of town." I told her turning standing beside her. Riley sighed before looking out the window "What's that? What's that? What's that?" She questioned frantically pointing at a cat "That's Ginger." Maya informed her picking him up "Hi, Ginger. I'm Riley." She introduced as Maya held him up to her face. Ginger hissed at Riley. "I don't know how to tell you this, but your new cat's possessed." Riley informed Maya frowning scared "It's a ferret." Maya dead panned "I don't know how to tell you this, but your new cat's a ferret." I exclaimed before Maya handed him over to Riley "Here you are, Ginger." Riley said setting Ginger on the pillow Maya had put out for her "I wouldn't do that." Maya told her "Does he let you know when he needs to pee?" I asked "That's why she wouldn't do that." She answered "Oh, I get it now." Riley said as we watched Ginger pee on the pillow. "Okay, bye-bye, Ginger." Maya said picking him up and putting him in his own bed. I smiled as Riley switched hers and Maya's pillow when she wasn't looking. "Okay, Riley, I'm gonna turn off the lights now." I told her about to flick the switch "No! I don't like it completely dark. I like it just a little bit light." She told me "No problem. Watch." Maya instructed gesturing for me to hit the switch. Once I done so, we watched as a bunny silhouette appeared above the bed "Aww, baby bunny." Riley and I cooed before the silhouette switched to a bigger bunny "Baby bunny growing." I frowned as the silhouette switched again to a large bunny face Maya!" Riley panicked holding on to me "Come here." Maya told us gesturing to come beside her at "They opened a new bunny mart across the street." Maya informed us as we both joined her and we looked outside "Oh." Riley and I said in realisation "All you're seeing is the shadows of the neon sign where the little bunny gets bigger and bigger." Maya added making bunny movements with her fingers "Oh." Riley repeated "Can we go to sleep now?" Maya questioned "Yeah. It's just shadows." Riley relented as we got into bed and Maya switched her pillow back with Riley's. "Shadows can't hurt me. Your house is nice and I am safe." She continued as she climbed in after us. I lay down cuddled in between Maya and Riley "I'ma be okay. I'ma be okay, I'ma be okay." Riley sang quietly "Something else is here, something else is here. Goodbye, Riley, Goodbye, Riley. Goodbye, Riley, it's gonna eat me now." She continued to sing before suddenly screaming "Maya!" She yelled causing us to jolt from the shock. I sat up to see Gammy Hart standing behind the headboard looking down on us "No, it's me, Gammy. Come on, give me a hug." She told my scared twin "Hi, Gammy Hart. How have you been?" I asked sitting up to give her a hug "Well, I'm still kicking, Birdy. The old Grim Reaper has gotta move a lot faster to catch up with me." She told me laughing as she started to leave "Yeah. Not Today, Sammy." She exclaimed pointing at the wall beside us. She laughed as she closed the door behind her in the way out. "Maybe if I didn't see the shadows, I could actually go to sleep." Riley told us sheepishly "Fine. Anything to get you to sleep." Maya gave in climbing out of bed and going over to the window and pinning up acmake shift curtain "You know, Maya, if it would be easier for you, I could always call my father and-" she cut herself off as she held her phone up to her ear "Save me, Daddy. She has scary bunnies." She hissed frantically as I made my way over and took her phone "No. You're gonna make it through the night, you're gonna stay at Mayas house with me." I told her grabbing her hands "I don't understand, because I really like it during the day." She admitted squeezing my hands in hers "So as long as this curtain is up..." Maya trailed off coming to stand beside me as we looked at my sister "I'm gonna be okay. I promise." Riley assured "Good." We said as Maya gave her a thumbs up before crawling back into bed. I gave Rikey a reassuring smile and squeezed her hands again before getting in beside Maya "Just shadows. Shadows are just shadows. They can't hurt me. No problem at all." Riley chanted to herself before joining us. I glanced over at the window to see two shadows. My eyes widened as I let out a scream "Okay." Riley said before the three of us screamed. We climbed out of bed as Maya reached and pulled away the curtain and I flicked on the lights. "Boo!" The three creatures shouted causing the three of us to let out a scream once again "Ladies." A familiar voice flirted from underneath one if the masks "Farkle!" We all shouted annoyed. They removed their masks to reveal Farkle, Lucas and Logan "Trick or treat." The Friar boys greeted "Why are you screaming? You scared us." Farkle asked "What are you guys doing here?" I questioned "We were passing by on our way home. We thought we'd say hi." Lucas answered smiling at me and I couldn't help but return it "In the middle of the night?" Riley asked in disbelief "It's a quarter after 7:00." Logandefended with a frown. Riley sighed before looking at Maya "Then why'd you have us go to sleep Maya?" She asked "Trying to put Raven and I out of our misery." Maya admitted throwing her hands up in defeat "What are you scared of Riley? It's great out here." Logan said gesturing behind him "There's nothing to be scared of." Farkle added. The bedroom door opened to reveal Gammy Hart "I hear boys. You got boys in here?" She questioned coming over to join us "They're outside." Maya told her amused "Oh. Oh, hiya, boys!" She greeted with a laugh "Scary old lady." Farkle flirted with a head nod "Farkle. Oh." Gammy Hart gushed holding a hand to her heart as she made her way out of the room. "Come on, Lucas, Logan. Wanna learn how to attract older ladies?" Farkle questioned his partners in crime "No." Lucas and Logan dead panned before the three turned to leave "Bye boys." I called with a wave, followed by Riley's "Bye, guys." and Maya's "See you." Before we walked away from the window. Riley sighed "You know what?" She questioned "What?" Maya and I asked in sync "You don't actually need to cover the window." She told Maya "Why not?" Maya questioned "I was actually scared of Farkle until he took his mask off. And when he did, it was just Farkle." Riley admitted "Yeah. Farkle's not scary at all." I told her "No, and neither is this neighborhood. Once you take its mask off." Riley added as we made our way back to the window and leaned out to look "It's actually kind of pretty." I commented "Yeah, I never noticed that before." Maya added. Riley and I shared a look "Yeah. We like your house, Peaches." I told her as Riley nodded in agreement "Thank you, guys. That makes me happy." She told us causing us to chuckle "Good." Riley replied. "So you wanna go to sleep now?" Maya questioned us "In a little bit." I answered You mind if we stay up awhile?" She asked us "Why? Are you still a little bit scared?" Maya asked "Not anymore. I just wanna see what happens next." Riley told us and we all shared a smile before turning to admire the world outside.


	11. Girl Meets the Forgotten

_**A/N sorry it took so long, but finally, here's an update!**_

Maya had arrived at our apartment early, reluctantly doing as Riley had asked. Along with my mom, Maya and I had failed at waking up my sister so the three of us gave up and retreated to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Riley complained walking in as I swallowed a mouthful of coco pops. "It's electives day. The earlier we sign up, the better the chance we have of getting all the good ones." She reminded us as she snatched the freshly made piece of toast out of our moms hand and sitting down beside Maya.

"I tried to wake you up three times." Mom informed her with an amused look as she took a seat beside me.

"You know I don't think you're serious until six times. You know the first three times I'm still checking for chicken pox to see if I can miss school." Riley defended herself.

"I licked your face." I told her with a toothy grin causing her to grimace while Maya chuckled.

"Hey, I tickled your toes." Maya defended herself.

"Well, that explains the Logan dream." Riley said thoughtfully with a dreamy grin. It was my turn to grimace.

"So, what electives are we hoping for?" Mom asked us excitedly.

"We are hoping to get out of them." Maya answered, taking a bite if her toast.

"Actually, it's not gonna happen, sister. These are service electives." I retorted, taking a sip of fresh orange juice.

"Not only do they expect us to be students, but now they want to give us jobs." Riley complained.

"How are we supposed to work and go to school at the same time?" Maya whined making me snort.

"Yeah, who does that?" Riley agreed shaking her head.

"How you doin'?" Our dad greeted with a sarcastic salute as he came to stand at the table.

"Oh, hey, honey. Where you going?" Mom asked standing up beside him.

"I'm going to school." He answered playing along.

"Oh, whatcha gonna do there?" Mom continued questioning.

"I'm gonna work." He told her.

"Wait, you're gonna go to work and school?" She questioned, letting out a mock gasp.

"At the same time." Dad stressed as the three of us shared a look.

"Wait but, just for a couple of days, right?"

"No, no, no. This is forever. But Topanga, surely your responsibilities are temporary, right?" He asked turning it around to her.

"Oh, no. I have to do everything all the time." She answered.

"Bravo!" I exclaimed as the three of us clapped sarcastically for their performance

"No more. No more." Maya told them as we finished applauding.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." They said bowing.

"We will be here for the rest of your lives." Dad declared grabbing his briefcase.

"Have a good day, honey." Mom called after him as he made his way out the door.

"I hate parent theatre." Riley told Maya and I.

"Yeah, we did set them up pretty good." Maya commented as I nodded with a smile.

"You know, when I went to law school, I held down two part-time jobs." Mom told us.

"Yeah, but now your life is a piece of cake." Riley dismissed.

Maya gasped "Would you make us cake?" She questioned hopefully making me chuckle.

"Get to school." Mom ordered.

"You'll be here, making cake?" Maya questioned as the three of us stood.

I put my plate in the dishwasher before grabbing my bag and heading to the door with Maya "Hey, Riley, you can put your dishes in the dishwasher." Mom called after her.

"Later, mom. I promise. Job and school. Job and school." Riley told her making me shake my head as she followed after us.

"Uh, you could at least put them on the-" I heard before Riley closed the door.

"Who here knows about the great depression?" Dad questioned as we sat in his history class.

"I thought it was called the grand canyon?" Riley and I asked confused.

"Excellent." Our father chirped sarcastically "Who here knows about the great depression? Maya?" He continued.

"Nothing's gonna beat that, sir." She answered with a shrug and amused smile.

"Farkle, save me." Dad pleaded.

Farkle stood from his seat "The year was 1929, the stock market crashed, everyone lost their money and their jobs. And the people who were comfortable were now lost and became known as..." He trailed off.

"The forgotten." Dad filled in pointing the the same words written on the chalkboard "Working class people, the heart and soul of our country, basically taken for granted in the first place, and now, discarded and forgotten." He taught.

"How could that happen, sir?" Lucas questioned leaning forward.

"It shouldn't have, Mr. Friar." Cody retorted.

"But that could never happen to anyone in the grand canyon today, could it?" Riley asked our father, making me look at him expectantly.

"I don't know, Riley. I'm sure you would never take anyone for granted, right?" Dad replied with a pointed look.

"I would never." Riley denied making me shake my head amused.

"And do you think there's anyone who cares about you who goes underappreciated or overlooked?" he added looking at her.

Riley took a moment before a look of realisation crossed her face "Maya!" She gasped turning to look at our blonde friend "My life is so much better for having you two in it." She told her smiling as she held one of her hands in both of hers.

"I know pumpkin." She told her with a fond smile.

Riley smiled back before turning to me "And Raven. My little bird. I don't know what I would do without my twin. I love you Rave." She told me with a happy smile.

I grinned at my sister "I love you too Riles."

"Thank you, Dad. For the first time, I've actually understood something that you've tried to teach me." Riley told our father who looked to be in pain.

"Please, bell, ring. Ring! Ah-ha." He exclaimed exiting the room, briefcase clutched to his chest.

"You could do that?!" Maya questioned excited at the prospect of using it in future.

"I wonder what electives we're gonna get. I hope we get good ones." Riley gushed as we stood in line at the cafeteria.

"Why do they call them electives if they make us do them?" I questioned curiously.

"I don't know. And why do they call it shop class? That was the biggest disappointment of my little life." Riley pouted as we reached the counter "Yum, blob." Riley commented sarcastically as the lunch lady spooned a ladle full of slop onto her tray

"All right, no blob for me, please. Not because it's not good, only because there's no taste and no flavor." Maya told her. We watched as she ignored Maya and give her a big spoonful of slop anyway "Okay." Maya finished.

"You know I made that myself." The lunch lady told us.

"What is it?" Riley questioned.

"I call it, "Tuesday."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion "But it's Thursday..." I trailed off looking up at the lunch lady expectantly.

"Mm-hmm." She replied putting slop onto my tray when suddenly a roll of bread landed in front of her "No throwing rolls!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Well, she's in a good mood today." Riley commented as we took our trays and made our way to the table that Lucas, Logan and Farkle stood at.

"That's the happiest I've seen her." Maya agreed.

"Look, I don't care what electives we get, just as long as we don't end up in..." I trailed off as we took a seat.

"dun-dun-dun!" Farkle sang theatrically.

"Cafeteria duty." I finished as Maya, Riley and I shuddered.

I gasped when a piece of slop suddenly landed on my nose. I went crossed eye as I looked at the sticky food, watching as it dripped onto the table. I looked up to find Lucas smirking at me, spoon in hand. Everyone at the table was laughing. I was just about to retaliate when my dad approached the table "Do you guys ever actually eat the food?" He questioned as he watched Logan and Farkle build a volcano with their lunch.

"No." We all answered in sync, shrugging making Dad nod and walk away.

"Hey, how do you guys actually make this thing erupt?" Maya asked curiously, taking the straw from her apple juice carton out.

"Maya, don't!" Farkle shouted just as she reached over and flicked some juice from the tip of her straw into the volcano. "She's gonna blow!" Farkle exclaimed as we all ducked down as we watched gravy erupt and run ramped through the model made of food.

"Why do they build their villages so close? Why?" Riley asked, frowning sadly.

The bell rang causing us all to get up ready to leave "Hey, hey, hey. Where are you guys going? What's the rush?" Dad asked coming over to stop us "Geralyn, janitor Harley, can you come over here for a minute? So, you guys don't think you should have to clean any of this up? Geralyn, do you think they realize when they waste their food like this it makes you feel bad?" He asked the lunch lady.

"I feel bad." She confirmed in her angry voice.

"And janitor Harley, do you think they realize when they make a mess in the cafeteria, it makes you feel bad?" Dad asked, turning to the janitor.

He shrugged "I actually feel I deserve what I get. But I have all kinds of different issues." He admitted.

"You know, in just a few minutes you guys played with your food and you left a mess without any regard or respect for anyone else." Dad scolded.

"It's not just us." Maya defended.

"I know. And you're the good ones. I'm gonna go ahead and assign you your electives now. Girls, your electives will be, and I don't think anybody saw this one coming." Dad started.

I shared a look of despair with my friend and sister "Oh, no." I mumbled.

"Cafeteria duty." Dad finished.

"How you doin'?" Geralyn asked wrapping her arms around the three of us, pulling us closer together.

"I've been better." Maya ground out as I sent a thumbs up from where I was squashed in the middle. Geralyn sent us a grin before releasing us and walking away.

"Wow." Farkle scoffed while Logan laughed

"That's the worst elective in the school besides janitorial services." Lucas gushed, completely amused at our situation. I smirked watching janitor Harley come up behind the boys. "Oh." Lucas sighed in defeat, taking notice of the man.

"How you do in', boys I own? Meet Mr. Mop." The janitor introduced passing it over to Lucas "And his pals, Mr Soap," he continued passing Logan the bottle of cleaner "and Mr. Bucket." He added giving the bucket to Farkle "First, you'll clean Mr. Mess in the cafeteria. Then I'll introduce you to the always delightful Mr. Vomit." He finished.

Farkle nodded "Thank you, but I have enough friends." He retorted trying to hand back the bucket. I smiled smugly at Lucas as Janitor Harley simply pointed to the door making Farkle drop his shoulders in defeat and make his way over. Lucas sent me a mock glare before silently trailing behind him, with Logan.

Maya, Riley and I had been given uniforms to put on: white jeans, white polo shirts, a red apron adorned with the John Quincy Adams logo and a red bandana. Maya wore hers around her golden curly mane, while Riley tied her hair into a side ponytail and wrapped the bandana around the crown of her head. I pulled my ebony tresses into a messy, high bun before tying the red bandana around it. The three of us were on our way back from the changing rooms, playfully pushing one another "Hey, pretty lunch ladies." Maya greeted Riley and I "You two are killing this thang." I complimented as we made our entrance into the kitchen.

"Stop it. Stop it." We gushed flipping our hair and swiping a hand like a cats paw- our signature handshake.

"What about me? Am I not the cutest thing ever?" Geralyn questioned, hands held firmly on her hips.

Riley sheepishly approached the woman. With an agonising slowness she reached up fro Geralyn's hair net and pushed it backwards "Actually, these are being worn on the back of the head this season." Riley informed her.

"I have my own distinct sense of fashion!" Geralyn barked loudly, making the three of us jump and Riley to cower back to her place bedside me. "Welcome... To the cafeteria. We have a lot of fun here. And by fun, I mean potatoes. And by potatoes, I mean, we peel them. And by we, I mean you."

"Well, this actually doesn't seem so bad." I admitted as Riley nodded in agreement, turning to face Maya and I.

"There's more, aren't there?" Riley questioned knowingly.

"Look behind you, scarecrow." Geralyn told the girl with a smile.

"Oh, I have a nickname." Riley cooed before turning around to see shelves filled with sacks of potatoes "That's a lot of potatoes!" Riley exclaimed, pointing desperately at the brown sacks.

Geralyn sent her a look "When you have completed the peeling of the potato, you place the potato in the pot. That is all you do. Now, I will finish preparing tomorrow's lunch. You ladies will do what?" She questioned, looking down at us.

"Peel the potatoes." Riley repeated.

"Put them in the pot." I added.

"That's all." Maya finished

"What do you not do?" Geralyn asked sternly, placing a hand on her hip.

Riley and I sighed "Anything else."

"I believe we have communicated. Except for one thing. This is a one-week class for you, a grade. But this is my world and I care very much about what happens back here. Understand?" She questioned.

"Yes, Ms..." Riley trailed off, none of us knowing her last name.

"Thompson." Geralyn informed us.

"Thompson. Sorry." Riley nodded.

"We should have known that." I said, biting my lip in guilt.

"Mm-hmm." Geralyn hummed.

Riley stuck her hand "My name is-"

"Riley Matthews. Loves fish stick Fridays." Geralyn interrupted, taking Riley's hand and shaking it.

"Who are we?" Maya challenged, gesturing between herself and me.

"Raven Matthews, I always give you extra tater tots because Tater Tot Tuesday is your favourite." She started looking at me "Maya Hart. I always give you extra to take home." Geralyn answered making us blink in shock "I know all my kids. Well, I will leave you ladies to it." She finished before making an exit.

"So, this is easy. What could possibly go wrong?" Riley said as she and I began peeling.

"Look at all these spices." Maya exclaimed, pointing excitedly to the rack filled with various tubs.

"Oh no." I muttered.

"You know what these are?" Maya asked, picking up a tub.

"What?" Riley and I asked, continuing to peel.

"Taste and flavor. The kids will love us." Maya gushed, opening the lid.

My sister and I sighed "Peel the potatoes," Riley started

"Put them in the pot." I finished throwing my freshly peeled potatoes in the metal bowl.

"I can't hear you. Ba-da-da-da, da, da-da spicy!" Maya sang, sprinkling herbs and spices into the already mashed potatoes. I shook my head before pulling a new sack of potatoes free from the shelf. I let out a squeal as the rest if the sacks came tumbling down around me.

After the long, hard day, the three of us headed to our apartment only to collapse into the chairs in exhaustion. Riley and Maya shared the couch while I stretched on the bay window behind them.

I didn't open my eyes as the front door opened "Hey girls. Would you like to help me with the groceries, please?" Our mom questioned, heels clacking on the wooden floor as she made her way to the kitchen.

"We worked all day for 45 minutes." Riley groaned as I slowly got up.

"Could you rub my back?" Maya pleaded.

"Oh, sure Maya. I would love to rub your back. Just right after I bring in all the rest of the groceries by myself and then cook dinner for the entire family." Mom retorted sarcastically.

"Okay, hurry up." My friend replied, happily.

"Riley, I asked you to clear off the table this morning." Mom complained before sending me a thankful grin as I set down a few shopping bags.

I heard Maya groan as there was a shuffling sound, I turned from the kitchen table to see the two sitting up on the sofa "Mom, you are not being very sympathetic to us." Riley retorted.

Maya nodded "We worked." She started.

"In a kitchen." Riley added.

"45 minutes." Maya continued.

"In a row." I grumbled picking up another bag.

"Rub my back." Maya pleaded with my mom once again.

"I'll do it." Riley volunteered with a grin.

"No." Maya retorted instantly.

"When you do it, it's like spiders poking at you." I informed my sister as I walked past the couch.

"But that's my spider move." Riley said, ticking Maya with her fingers.

"Ew." Maya shuddered, pushing her hands away.

Mom let out a sigh "Girls, could you please help me and Raven bring in the rest of the groceries? Other people had a hard day, too."

"Yes, Farkle, Logan and Lucas had to clean." Riley informed our mother.

"45 minutes." Maya added in disbelief.

"In a row." I chirped as I placed the new milk into the fridge.

"Wow, I had no idea." Mom muttered making her way out door "Poor, poor kids. I'll just go get the rest of the groceries by myself."

"Wow. Raven, Maya, you know that lesson about "The Forgotten" this morning?" Riley questioned suddenly.

"Yeah." I answered, glancing over my shoulder from where I was putting away the yogurts in the fridge while Maya nodded in answer.

"It's us." Riley informed her making me shake my head with a chuckle as my mom sighed in defeat, overhearing as she made her way to the kitchen as well.

Once my mom had set the bags on the table I wrapped my arms around her. "What's this for?" She questioned.

I pulled back slightly to look up at her "I just wanted to say thank you for being such a great mom. I don't know what we would all do without you. I love you mom." I told her with a soft smile.

My mom grinned before placing a kiss on my forehead "I love you too little bird." She murmered.

"All right. The potatoes you prepared yesterday will be served today." Geralyn told the three of as we stood in the kitchen just before lunch.

"When do we get paid?" Maya questioned.

"The grateful looks in everyone's faces will be pay enough for me." Riley informed the woman with a smile.

"You want a pat on the back, you better get a longer arm. This is not the job for 'attaboys' or 'you go girls'." Geralyn retorted.

I pouted "I love a good 'you go girl'" I mumbled sadly as Maya patted my back.

"Yesterday was the hardest I've worked in my life." Riley admitted.

I nodded "Me too."

"I have no doubt of that. Now, for the actual hard part." Geralyn started.

Maya and I shared a look "That's a joke." I stated hopefully.

"You're funny, right?" Maya asked, taking a step forward.

"When that lunch bell rings, brace yourselves, rookies. It's about to get real in here. You're in charge of the potatoes. You scoop them up, you plop them down. Scoop, then plop. Say it." Geralyn ordered.

"Scoop." Riley repeated with a grimace.

"Plop." I added, frowning.

"Say it." Maya finished voice breaking.

"Now, after those plates go out, guess what happens next." Geralyn told us.

"We can go home." Riley said with a smile making Geralyn laugh heartily.

"You can go home... No!" She barked making us jump "Those dishes come back with twice the fury. They come in here. You scrape. You rinse. They go on here, where they go on their little dish journey, where they are reborn as clean dishes for tomorrow. Hallelujah! Say it." Geralyn ordered.

"Hallelujah." Riley and I shouted fearfully.

"Say it." Maya shouted, face contorted into a grimace.

The lunch bell rang "This is it. You ready?" Geralyn questioned.

"How bad can middle school lunch get?" I said, waving the woman off.

"Goodbye, tiny little girls. Let's do this thing." Geralyn said wrapping her arms around us once again.

The sound of the students screaming as the piled in the cafeteria made the three of us scream a loud war cry before getting into position at the counter ready to serve.

"Whoo." Riley exclaimed putting down the ladle as the three us turned away fro the counter.

"They have been served." Maya added happily as we approached the large, metal island.

"By us." I chirped.

"The servers." Maya finished with a smile.

Riley suddenly frowned "Except no one smiled."

I nodded "And nobody said thank you."

"And nobody even knew my name. " Riley realised "I go to school with these people."

"Welcome to my world." Geralyn told us.

"Well, at least the hard part is over." I commented with a shrug.

"No, now comes the actual, actual hard part." Geralyn retorted.

Maya frowned "Why do you keep making that same joke?"

"Look over here. Wait for it." Geralyn said gesturing for us to stand beside her as we watched the conveyer belt start to move "Here it comes. Wait for it."

"What? This is it?" Riley questioned, incredulously as she lifted the one plate that had been returned to be washed. "Oh, I got this. This is nothing. I'll do it all. Scrape." She said scraping the scraps into the bin before heading over to the sink "Rinse." She added, hosing the plate "Hallelujah." She finished seething the plate onto the next converter belt "Rave, Maya, you might as well go home." Riley added confidently.

"How bad do you think this is gonna be?" Maya asked, leaning closer to Geralyn.

"That was the first rain drop." Geralyn retorted.

"Before what?" I muttered with a confused frowned.

"Noah." Geralyn answered ominously.

"Raven! Maya!" Riley screamed, pulling us into a group hug as a mountain of dirty dishes came pouring into the room.

"We did it." I said as Riley rested her head on my shoulder. The three of us were covered in leftovers and our hair was messy beyond control.

"Please tell me there isn't another actual, actual hard part." Maya pleaded as I rested my head on top of her as she leant into my other side.

"No, you're done." Geralyn promised.

"Hallelujah." The three of us chorused exhausted.

"Why don't you three go to the locker room, hit the showers, and freshen up." Geralyn suggested.

"I'm filthy." Riley said as the three of us groggily stood up.

"We don't want anybody to see us like this." Maya said pulling at her foods oversee apron.

"Well, I don't see where you have any other choice." Geralyn retorted.

"Ah ha!" I gasped easing my pointer finger in realisation.

"There is." Riley added mimicking my movement.

"There is another way." Maya realised, holding her own finger up before we turned around and took a spot int he covey eye belt behind us. Maya reached over to hit the bug, red button to turn it on as we sat with our legs crossed ready to go.

"Yeah. As curious as I am, to see what would happen to you, I've grown to like you three. I'm very proud of you. You did me and my kitchen proud today. So... No." Geralyn said, turning off the machine.

The three of us sighed before crawling back to the kitchen "Thank you, Ms. Thompson." I told her as we stood in front of her.

"I think you three can call me Geralyn." She told us. The three of us shared a look before giving her a small, tired smile.

At that moment, Farkle, Lucas and Logan trailed in with Janitor Harley behind them "You guys are a mess." Farkle commented with a chuckle.

"We got the school so clean yesterday. Today was the easiest day ever. And janitor Harley said it was the least pukey day he's ever seen." Lucas gushed, seemingly pleased. I sent him a soft smile and my cheeks heated up as he beamed back.

"Wait a minute, boys." Janitor Harley stated, turning to look around.

"What's the matter?" Logan questioned the man.

"There's a storm a-brewin'." He responded.

"What kind of storm?" Farkle questioned.

I gagged as the sound of vomiting echoed around us "We're too late!" Janitor Harley exclaimed, walking backwards until he stood beside the boys.

"Oh, my. Logan, Farkle, run!" Lucas shouted.

"I am running! I'm just not a good athlete." Farkle shouted in a panic as his legs hadn't moved from his spot.

"Save yourselves. They're all about to blow." Janitor Harley shouted pulling down the shutter, shielding us in the kitchen.

Geralyn took a ladle of the potatoes and took a taste "All you had to do was peel the potatoes and put them in the pot." She said exasperated.

"That's what Raven and I did." Riley retorted, wrapping her lanky arm around my shoulder.

"Peel the potatoes! Put them in the pot." Geralyn whined as the three of us turned to look at Maya.

Maya opened her mouth before closing it nervously "Funny story." She aid with a small laugh, pointing her finger at an angry Geralyn nervously.

Riley, Maya and I had retreated to the bay window. I sat in between my friend and sister as we stared blankly in front of us.

"Whoa." Riley and I breathed.

"Yeah." Maya agreed.

"Geralyn is really good at her job." I added.

"We are not good at Geralyn's job." Maya commented shaking her head.

"Yeah." Riley and I agreed.

"Whoa." Maya breathed.

Riley, Maya and I stood at one end of our dad's desk beside Geralyn while Farkle sat on top of it with Lucas, Logan and Janitor Harley stood at the opposite end as we presented to our history class about our elective experience.

"In 1929, our country fell apart. Not only because the economy suffered, but because we neglected the working class people who served us with pride and dignity." I started.

"And because we never cared enough to get to know them, they were easily taken for granted and became "The Forgotten." Riley finished.

"Can anybody tell us who this is?" Maya questioned, gesturing over to Geralyn.

"The lunchroom lady?" Sarah questioned from her desk.

"I think she has a name." Dad told her.

"I do. Three taco Sara." Geralyn confirmed making Sara smile sheepishly.

"This is Geralyn Thompson. And she knows all of your names. She's worked at this school for 20 years, and I can tell you that her job is not easy." I started.

"Because she has over 1,000 children and when you feed 1,000 children, you have to make sure it's something that everybody can eat." Riley continued.

"And even if she would like to spice things up a bit, she knows not to. Because it's what's right for everyone." Maya added.

"She takes pride in her work, her kitchen, her cooking, and us." I continued.

"And I'm proud that I was able to stand in her shoes for a day. This lady right here does it everyday... For us." Maya added.

"Geralyn. Remember that name." Riley continued.

"Whatever we end up doing in life, we have to do it with the same pride and enthusiasm as her." I finished making dad smile at the three us proudly.

"Boys." Dad instructed with a wave.

"We've seen things." Farkle mumbled as he rocked back and forth on the table, clutching his legs to his chest.

"You don't know, man. You weren't there." Lucas exclaimed, looking stressed.

"You weren't!" Logan shouted, eyes wild as he latched onto his cousins arm.

"They went in as boys, they came out as... I don't know. I don't know what they are now." Janitor Harley admitted.

"We'd be lying to you if we told you janitorial services was our first pick. But I wouldn't have traded this experience for a trip to the moon." Lucas presented.

"That was an elective?" Farkle exclaimed in disbelief, looking up at Lucas. I shook my head fondly at the boy.

"Janitor Harley is a good man. You have no idea what he goes through for you." Logan continued.

"You may not even notice that he's there. But I promise you this, you would notice if he wasn't there." Farkle added, looking around the room at everyone.

"The clean tables, the immaculate classrooms, the shiny floors; they don't magically happen. They take a ninja." Lucas declared as he and Logan clapped Janitor Harley on the back with a smile.

The janitor looked elated "Ninja." He repeated happily, getting into a ninja stance.

"People who go through things for you, people who pour their heart and souls into their jobs because they care should be valued and embraced. You should look them in the eye and say thank you." Dad taught us.

"Thank you." Lucas, Logan and Farkle said turning to Janitor Harley who smiled and wrapped his arms around them.

I smiled at the scene before tuning to face Geralyn along with Riley and Maya "Thank you."

Geralyn scoffed before milking at the three of us "I appreciate that." She said pulling us into a group hug making us giggle.

Riley and I were sitting on the couch with our dad after school. I sent my mom a grin when she walked through the front door while Riley took her bag.

"Thank you." Topanga said surprised at my sisters actions.

"I peeled potatoes for one day and I almost died. I love you." Riley admitted, leading our mother to sit down between us.

"I love you, too. Ooh! Spiders." Mom exclaimed as Riley gave her shoulders a massage "What is this for?"

"I get up in the morning, you're already up. I go to sleep, you're still up. There's food on the table, clean clothes. You take us where we need to go. You have a job and you still make time to take care of me, Raven and Auggie. And I know now, that may not be so easy. So, if I've forgotten to say thank you, I'm saying it now. Thank you." Riley admitted with a loving smile.

"Oh." Mom cooed pulling Riley into a hug.

"Oh, and you too, Dad." Riley added on as an afterthought while she kept her arm wrapped around her mother.

"Oh. Thank you." Dad replied with a sarcastic smile.

I smirked before scouting closer to my dad and wrapping my arms around him. "Thank you for everything you do dad. I know sometimes it seems like we don't appreciate your lessons, but we really do. We wouldn't be who we are today without you." I told him softly, while my head rested on his chest as he hugged me back. I glanced up to see his face as he looked down at me with a soft smile "I love you dad."

Dad leant forward and kissed my forehead "Thank you. I love you too sweetheart."

"Thank you." Riley chirped as Geralyn scooped some potatoes onto her tray.

"How are you today, Geralyn?" I questioned as I got my own scoop.

"I'm fine, Raven. Thanks for asking." Geralyn replied sending me a smile.

Riley, Maya and I shared a look before taking a step back and doing our handshake along with Geralyn "Stop it." We all laughed before taking our trays and sitting down beside Lucas, Logan and Farkle.

"I got this." Janitor Harley said about to pick up the boys' empty trays.

"No." Farkle stopped him.

"We got this." Logan assured before her and Lucas grabbed their plates and put them into the trash can.

"Hey, you missed." Lucas said after we watched a boy throw his banana peel towards the trash.

We all smirked as dad approached us and started for ramble "You know, it's a funny thing about teachers, people don't often realize that without the lesson, without the education, no one would learn anything at all. There would be no growth, no progress. There would be no doctors, or lawyers, or anything at all, really." I signalled for my friends to move and we all silently made our escape. I took the rear with Lucas crawling in front of me "In fact, when you think about it, teachers are the foundation of our whole country... our whole world. Teachers should be appreciated and never forgotten." Dad continued as we reached the door. I squeaked as Lucas suddenly stopped causing my face to hit his butt. Lucas glanced back at me with a grin making my face heat up.

"I appreciate you, baboon. Now, get out of here so I can go home." Janitor Harley told my teacher as he realised everyone had left while Lucas chuckled and crawled through the door.

"Yeah, okay." I heard dad mutter, making me snort as I closed the cafeteria door silently, face still red.


End file.
